moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja - całość
Część 1 Siedziba POWS'u Aracz siedział nad mapą przedstawiającą cały region i nanosił na nią poprawki. Znowu. Dowiedział się ostatnio, że Korund, najbliżej położone od CreepyTown miasto stało się członkiem Federacji. Aracz znał mieszkańców tego miasta. Wiedział, że bardzo lubili swoją niezależność i swoją gigantyczną armię, która pomagała ją utrzymać. Mimo to, dostał dziś wiadomość, że miasto zostało zdobyte w godzinę i już powstaje sześć Proautostrad, które mają połączyć je z resztą Federacji. Zdobycie Korundu oznaczało, że w całym regionie niezależne pozostały tylko trzy miejsca: Dizz City, HallenWest i CreepyTown (wraz z otaczającymi ją wioseczkami). Z tego co wiedział, ultimatum zostało już przesłane do HallenWest, a CreepyTown z racji tego, że nie ma faktycznego przywódcy, prawdopodobnie zostanie wzięte szturmem. Niedobrze. Aracz podniósł stojący na biurku telefon i wykręcił numer. - Mój transport ma być gotowy za minutę. - powiedział Aracz - Jadę do Metropolii, może zdołam przekonać tamtych idiotów do tego, by nie niszczyli miasta. Ty w tym czasie ostrzeż idiotów z miasta o zagrożeniu. - Halo? Kto mówi? Aracz nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi osoba po drugiej stronie i po prostu odłożył słuchawkę. Najwyższy czas ruszać. Okolice Domku Dizza Serek przechadzał się po mieście. Chociaż raczej ledwo poruszał nogami i rozprostowywał ręce udając, że lata. Jak nie trudno się domyśleć, był nawalony jak szpak. - Piiiiiisaaaaaaaarz miłościiiiiii mówiom miiiiiiiiiiiii! - krzyczał na wszystkie strony KaSZuB. Smok z niemałą ilością alkoholu w organizmie nie miał pojęcia, że śledzi go ktoś, o nieprzyjaznych zamiarach. ---- Postać śledząca Serka skrywała się w cieniu, poza tym była ubrana w gruby płaszcz i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Mimo to można było dostrzec krótkie brązowe włosy i zdecydowanie kobiecą sylwetkę. - Ciężko mi przeczytać jego myśli. - szeptała sama do siebie - Taka ilość alkoholu sprawia, że jego myśli są niestałe. Chociaż powtarza ciągle jedno słowo: Vellox. A więc dobrze. - kobieta wyciągnęła z kieszeni proszek, po czym się nim obsypała - Stań się jego życzeniem, stań się jego marzeniem. Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, kobieta zaczęła się zmieniać. ---- - ~Serek~ - powiedziała uwodzicielskim głosem kobieta stojąca za KaSZuBem. Smok odwrócił się i zobaczył Vellox. Nie zdziwił by się aż tak na jej widok, gdyby nie była w samej bieliźnie. Prawdopodobnie niebezpiecznie przypominało by mu to spotkanie z Odkrytą, ale jego mózg był zbyt spity by kojarzyć fakty - Gdzie się wybierasz, kochanie? - Veelox? - pytał smok przewracając głową na różne sposoby - Skąd ty siem tu wziołaś? - Pytasz skąd się tu wzięłam? - spytała Nekomanka, podchodząc do smoka jeszcze bliżej - Czy naprawdę tylko to cię interesuje? - Bo wicisz cem wiedzieć, czy ty nie jezdeś moją halucynką? - Ja? Halucynacją? - spytała dziewczyna, po czym pocałowała namiętnie Serka. - Czy twoim zdaniem to robią halucynacje? - Ale... bo... nie no... ale... że ja... hę? Ten skrywający niemożliwy do opisania genialny monolog był ostatnim jaki smok powiedział. Chwilę potem padł na ziemię nieprzytomny, a Vellox założyła gruby płaszcz i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła mały telefon. - Potwierdzam, smok Kaszub zneutralizowany. - powiedziała do telefonu. - Świetnie. - powiedział głos w telefonie -'' Doc zajmie się Rico i Krwawym Grzybem. Ja zajmę się Strange i wszystkimi w burdelu. Twoim następnym celem jest Nii-sa... chciałem powiedzieć Przemek0980.'' - Przyjęłam. Kobieta zmieniła wygląd i już nie przypominała Vellox. Następnie podeszła do smoka, wzięła go za ramię i ciągnęła do określonego miejsca. - Zajęcie tego zadupia będzie aż za proste. - pomyślała kobieta ciągnąca smoka. Część 2 Okolice CreepySea Przemek siedział na plaży i nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo skażona jest woda. Jeśli w ogóle można to było nazwać wodą. Jakim cudem statki w ogóle po tym pływają, taka ilość syfu powinna je unieruchomić. - Czy ja rozmyślam o wodzie?- spytał sam siebie Przemek- Ech, Smąriusza nie ma od wczoraj, a ja już się nudzę. Podczas gdy Przemek prowadził dialog sam ze sobą, za okolicznymi drzewami chowała się ta sama kobieta, która w nocy "zneutralizowała" Serka. Przemek jest jej następnym celem, jednak z nim było o tyle trudniej, że przy jakiejkolwiek próbie odczytania jego myśli, może zostać namierzona. - Jeśli ten koleś chociaż w połowie radzi sobie z magią jak Arise, nie mogę ryzykować. Całe szczęście, nasz wywiad nie próżnował. - pomyślała po czym obsypała się proszkiem- Stań się jego prawdopodobnym życzeniem, stań się jego prawdopodobnym marzeniem. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem, ciało kobiety zaczeło się zmieniać. Brązowe włosy zmieniły się w blond, oczy stały się błękitne a ubiór piracki. Kobieta włożyła jeszcze rękawiczki, żeby Przemek nie mógł jej odczytać w przypadku dotyku. Przemek miał się zamiar zbierać gdy nagle zobaczył jak zza drzewa obok wychodzi Strange. Wydawała się jakaś dziwna, ale chłopak początkowo nie mógł stwierdzić dlaczego. - Cześć, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedział Przemek − Nabrał się - pomyślała kobieta - Cześć Przemek.- powiedziała kobieta wyglądająca na Strange- Co porabiasz? - Nic specjal....Chwila! skoro ty jesteś tutaj, to gdzie Smąriusz? Zostawiłem go u ciebie! - Tak, Smąriusz. On....śpi...tak! On śpi sobie spokojnie. Biedulek był zmęczony. - Niech będzie. Dlaczego go ze sobą nie przyniosłaś? - zapytał Przemek, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie. - Czy to nie oczywiste?- kobieta podeszła do Przemka i objęła go- Chciałam żebyśmy zostali sami. - Albo znowu niechcący buchnąłem ci w twarz kremowy proszek, albo chcesz mi zrobić coś naprawdę bolesnego. Kobieta która przybrała wygląd Strange uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i spojrzała chłopakowi prosto w oczy. - A czy wyglądam jakbym chciała zrobić ci coś złego? Gdzieś w CreepyTown Rico, Nowa, Bloody i Reddoshi przechadzali się po mieście, walcząc z przemożnym pragnieniem zniszczenia czegoś. Zwłaszcza Rico, denerwujący się na Nową za to, że je w jego obecności czekoladę. Kotka oczywiście miała na to wywalone. W jej oczach była tylko ona, czekolada i jakiś tam nic niewarty świat niezawierający czekolady. Dziewczyna była tak zapatrzona w swoje słodkości, że wpadła na dziwną kobietę. Miała całkowicie zieloną skórę i była ubrana w kitel lekarski. Po jej lewej stał jakiś siedemnastolatek w dresie a po prawej blondwłosy elf z czymś przypominającym mechaniczna kuszę. W sumie typowy widok w tym mieście. - P...przepraszam.- powiedziała Nowa robiąc najsłodszą możliwą minę. Była taka słodka że nawet Rico, Blodiemu i Reddoshiemu zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, mimo że stali do niej tyłem i nie widzieli jej twarzy. Kobieta w kitlu nie wydawała się być rozczulona, wyjeła z wewnętrznej kieszeni dziwny pistolet i strzeliła kotce prosto w głowę promieniem. Noworoczna padła na ziemię. - Nowa!!- zakrzyknął Rico który chciał już się rzucić na napastniczkę, ale powstrzymała go strzała wystrzelona przez elfa. Rico co prawda jej uniknął, ale okazało sie że była samonaprowadzająca, trafiła Pyromniaca w plecy i wybuchła. Wybuch nie zranił go poważnie, jednak chwilowo unieruchomił, co dało elfowi czas na to żeby podbiegł i kopnął go w twarz. - Reddoshi musimy...- Bloody nie dokończył, bowiem dresiarz zaatakował jego i jego towarzysza dwururką. Cios który nie powinien zbytnio zranić żadnego z nich, powalił obydwu. Prawilny Cios!!- zakrzyknął dres po czym szykował się do drugiego ataku. Bloody jednak zdołal zrobic pocisk ze swojej krwi, który trafił napastnika i odepchnął go pół metra.Bloody zajęty dresiarzem o mało co nie został trafiony z tej samej broni co Nowa, jednak Reddoshi odepchnął swojego towarzysza zanim trafił go promień. Rico w tym czasie próbował się podnieść, ale elf był na tyle szybki że był w stanie go powalić, gdy ten próbował wstać. Gdy jednak Rico spojrzał na ciało leżącej Noworocznej, na tyle się wkurzył że naładował swoje Ostrze Pustki elektrycznością. Ostrz zmieniło się w elektryczny bicz, który oplutł się wokól ciała elfa. Energia jaką ta broń raziła powinna zabić elfa, jednak przeciwnik Rico zdawał się być niewzruszony na ataki elektrycznością. Rico wstał i zamienił bicz spowrotem w miecz. - Stój i patrz jak giniesz.- powiedział Rico Vanilla Unicorn Strange siedziała przy barze i czyściła kieliszki, od czasu do czasu przyglądając się siedzącemu przy barze Przemkowi. Chłopak wydawał się dziwniejszy niż zwykle, siedział w rogu, w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, nie próbował żadnych krzywych tekstów ani nie spytał co tam u Smąriusza. Gdyby nie to że poza nimi w barze siedziała jeszcze Salai prawdopodobnie wyrwała by mu oczy i kazała zjeść. Co prawda, Salai pewnie entuzjastycznie zareagowałaby na cały spektakl, ale to jest dużo zabawniejsze gdy nikt nie patrzy i nie może usłyszeć jego krzyków. - Ej, błękitnooki cudzie!- zakrzyknął chłopak- Przynieś mi tutaj jakąś wiśniówkę, to może dostaniesz napiwek. Przemek oczywiście dostał swój trunek. Rozbity na głowie. - Hahahahahahahahaha!- śmiech był jedyną reakcja Salai na całą sytuacje- Zrób....hahaha...zróbcie to jeszcze....haha... raz! Chopak z rozbitą wiśniówką na głowie usiadł tuż przy Salai. - Błękitnooki cudzie, daj coś dla tej ślicznotki. Ja stawiam. Piratka odwróciła się od niego i udawała że nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Przysłuchując się rozmowie rozmyślała nad nowymi metodami tortur którymi podda Przemka. Eeee...co ty robisz? Chcesz zginąć?- spytała Salai -Taka ślicznotka jak ty może mi grozić codziennie. - Nie ja! Strange! Ona cie zabije -W takim razie...- chłopak wstał i objął Salai w pasie. Gdy tylko Strange się odwróciła, zobaczyła że Przemek trzyma coś w lewej ręce. Pistolet, wycelowany prosto w nią - ja zrobię to pierwszy. Nim Strange zdążyła się oburzyć, pistolet wystrzelił. Część 3 Metropolia, stolica Federacji Przywódca Federacji, 66 letni Heinrich Welff przechadzał się po swoim pałacu, gładząc swoje wąsy. Przed chwilą dostał odpowiedź od HallenWest na swoje ultimatum. Mimo że "p**rdolcie się wy małe ku**siarze" nie należało do oficjalnego języka dyplomacji, Heinrich zaryzykował stwierdzenie że miasto nie chce mu się poddać. Tym gorzej dla nich, w końcu to w okolice ich miasta kazał wysłać armię kierowaną przez samego Dowódcę. Heinrich pomyślał że lepiej przygotować promień ściągający, zanim Dowódca postanowi sam jeden zniszczyć HallenWest. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i wparował przez nie strażnik, prowadzący blondynkę, około 23 letnia pielęgniarkę. - Mój Panie, mamy ją.- powiedział strażnik - Dziękuje, możesz zostawić nas samych.- powiedział Heinrich - Ależ, mój Panie! Ona jest.... - Wiem doskonale kim ona jest. Powiedziałem zostaw nas samych.- strażnik już wychodził ale przywódca coś sobie przypomniał- A właśnie, jak z tą cyrkówką? - Początkowo się stawiała, ale 10 minut w pomieszczeniu z Glorią wystarczyło. - Świetnie. Ma natychmiast kierować się do CreepyTown, na wypadek gdyby pierwsza grupa zawiodła. Strażnik posłuchał rozkazu i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - To bardzo nierozsądne, zostawać ze mną sam na sam.- powiedziała kobieta - Oczywiście panno Claris. - Pani Claris. Tak się składa że jestem mężatką. - Może do 1899 roku, ale potem pani sympatia znalazła sobie wiele kobiet. - Co ma znaczyć że do 1899 roku? - To rok w którym pani umarła. A w każdym razie pani umrze. Zdołałem panią sprowadzić z 1898 do 2015 roku, by mogła mi pani użyczyć swoich zdolności. - Czyli wie pan kim jestem. To świetnie, miałam dość tego że muszę ukrywać się za pseudonimem. Co nie zmienia faktu że nie mam ochoty panu pomagać, nie ważne w czym. - A jeśli powiem że pani jedynym celem będzie burdel? - Skończyłam z tym. - Burdel który jest miejscem częstego bytowania pewnego Przemka, z liczbami w swoim imieniu. A to szmaciarz! Ja się poświęcam i flaki z siebie...znaczy innych wypruwam, a on wciąż przesiaduje z tymi dzi**ami?! -'' pomyślała kobieta - Dobrze, pomogę.- powiedziała Claris '''Gdzieś w CreepyTown' Jedno z niewielu nigdy nie zniszczonych części miasta było...jedną wielką ruiną. Okoliczne domu były gruzami, droga była cała zniszczona a kilka okolicznych drzew płonęło. Rico, przyglądający się całemu temu krajobrazowi zniszczenia myślał tylko o jednym. - Jakim cudem ty jeszcze stoisz?!!!- krzyczał Rico do swojego długouchego przeciwnika. Elf nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu stał po środku tej pożogi nic nie mówiąc. - On może tak, ale my nie!- krzyczeli jednym głosem Bloody i Reddoshi, leżący na gruzowisku- Patrz gdzie ciachasz tym mieczem. - Lewak!- krzyczał dresiarz, który chwilę wcześniej został trafiony energią Ostrza Pustki Rico zważając na protesty swoich przyjaciół chciał się opanować i przygotować jakąś strategie, ale widok elfa który unikał wszystkich ataków Pyromaniaca i nawet się nie spocił, wyprowadził go z równowagi. Zgromadził całe otaczające go powietrze i uderzył w elfa siła Powietrznego Uderzenia Ostrza Pustki. Elf zwyczajnie odskoczył od ataku i był gotów posłać w stronę swojego przeciwnika kolejną strzałę. - Clemmylas, stój!- krzyczała zielono-skóra kobieta w kitlu. Na jej rozkaz elf zaprzestał działań- Prawilniak, rusz się tutaj! Dresiarz i elf podeszli do kobiety, a ta z kolei podniosła Noworoczną i zasłoniła jej usta dłonią. Wszyscy zobaczyli jak kotka otwiera oczy. Dzięki Bogu, żyła! Poza tym że jej oczy były czarno-czerwone, raczej nic jej nie było. - Doc, Doc, co zrobimy z tymi lewakami?- spytał dres - Nic.- powiedziała kobieta, po czym wyciągnęła nóż i przystawiła do gardła Noworocznej- Okej, CreepyTownczycy! Układ jest taki: Ja puszczam dziewczynę, wy wypuszczacie nas. Każdy idzię w swoją stronę i zapominamy o wszystkim. - A jeśli się nie zgodzimy?- spytał Reddoshi - Jesteście jeszcze głupsi niż Prawilniak.- powiedziała Doc po czym przybliżyła nóż do gardła Noworocznej- Rozumiecie? Czy mam wam to przeliterować? - Tylko nie za szybko.- powiedział Bloody, po czym jednak ugryzł się w język. Życie Nowej wisiało na włosku, to nie jest dobry temat do żartów. - Skąd mamy wiedzieć że nie puścisz jej i nie rzucisz w nią nożem?- spytał Rico - Cholera jasna!- kobieta włożyła nóż w dłonie Nowej, trzymając nadal rękę przy jej karku- To jak robimy? - Dobra.- powiedział Bloody- Puść ją a my zapomnimy o sprawie. Doc zabrała rękę z ust i karku Nowej i ją puściła. Dziewczyna jakby zaczęła się budzić ze snu i zaczeła radośnie biec w stronę Rico. W końcu wpadła mu w ramiona. - Spokojnie już nic ci nie- Rico nie dokończył zdania, bo poczuł dziwne ukucie w klatce. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że Nowa wbiła mu nóż w serce. Dosłownie. Następnie zwinnym ruchem wyjęła go i wbiła w szyje. Rico zobaczył jak z całego jego ciała zaczyna ubywać krwi a czarno-czerwone oczy Nowej przyglądają się temu z zachwytem. - Zdychaj!- krzyknęła Nowa, łapiąc Rico za włosy i uderzając jego głową o gruz- Zdychaj, ty kupo gówna!! Bloody i Reddoshi zaskoczeni całą sytuacją nie zauważyli lecącego w ich kierunku gradu strzał oraz biegnącego Prawilniaka. Vanilla Unicorn - Co jest do cholery?! - krzyknął chłopak. Miał w swoich ramionach kobietę którą postanowił dodać do haremu, a do drugiej strzelił. Więc czemu jedna mu się wyrywa, a druga pomimo strzału nadal stoi. Spojrzał na swoją broń i znalazł rozwiązanie. Spust był pożerany przez jakąś małą, glutowatą kulkę.- Oczywiście! Klasyczne zagranie! Nim chłopak zdążył coś więcej dodać, mała kulka odcięła się od pistoletu i uderzyła go w twarz. Z nosa poleciała krew, a siła ciosu wywaliła go z krzesła i sprawiła, że chłopak puścił Salai. - Co ci jest do jasnej cholery?!!- krzyczała Salai- Mówiłam ci: jest ciastko, jest hug! Nie ma ciastka to się...cokolwiek co się rymuje. - Ja bym się bardziej przejęła dlaczego Przemek do mnie celował!- Strange wydawała się bardziej oburzona niż zła. Choć oczywiście była też zła. - To nie Przemek.- powiedział Smąriusz- Ten ma własnego ducha i o wiele mniejszą moc. - Heh, racja.- powiedział chłopak, trzymając się za krwawiący nos. Zdjął przy okazji okulary i perukę. Właściwie oprócz czerwonych oczu i białych włosów, bardzo przypominał Przemka- Podsumowując: ja jestem Arise. Ty z kolei - powiedział pokazując na Salai - będziesz wkrótce częścią mojego haremu, a ty - teraz pokazał na Strange - będziesz martwa. Choć w sumie mam dobry humor, jeśli będziesz błagać do pozwole ci być moją... - chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ robił unik przed assasyńskimi ostrzami wylatującymi z rękawa Strange. Smąriusz przeobraził się w swoją dwumetrową postać, a Strange wyciągnęła swój rewolwer. Nic z tego nie zrobiło na Arisie wrażenia. - Skończysz jak tęcza w Warszawie!- krzyczała Salai. Arise odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że trzyma ona Kose Shinigami. Salai natychmiast to niego podbiegła i z całą swoją siłą uderzyła, mając zamiar przeciąć go na pół. Arise jednak...złapał Kosę gołą ręką.- Mam deja vu. Na pewno nie jesteś Przemkiem? - Co za różnica kim jestem, kochanie? W końcu i tak będziesz mnie nazywać Pa..- przemowę Arise przerwał wystrzał z rewolwera Strange. Pocisk leciał w stronę Arise, jednak znikąd pojawiła się ogromna, ubrana w brązową rękawice zbroja która złapała pocisk.- No cóż, moja droga, zostawmy tę rozmowę na inną okazje.- powiedział Arise po czym rzucił Kosą (i trzymającą ją Salai) kilka metrów dalej - Zabij. Nagle nad Arise pojawił się ogromny wojownik, ubrany w brązową, otoczoną ogniem zbroję. Wojownik zaszarżował na bar. Smąriusz chciał go zablokować, ale nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem dla takiego ducha i padł na deski gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył. Pięść duchowego wojownika leciała w stronę Strange, ale dziewczyna zdołała się obronić Mieczem Kirny. Nagle jednak tuż nad nią pojawił się kolejna pieść. - Nie zdążę!- pomyślała Strange. - Stop!- krzyknął jakiś głos przy drzwiach a duch usłuchał. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę drzwi i ujrzeli...dwóch Przemków. - Jest was trzech?!- krzyczała Strange- Czy my jesteśmy w jakimś nocnym koszmarze? - Coś czułem, że Imitia nie da sobie z tobą rady, Nii-san.- powiedział Arise. Część 4 Vanilla Unicorn - Trzech Przemków... trzech.- powiedziała Strange po czym zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. - Potrójna przystojność!- zakrzyknęło dwóch Przemków i Arise. - Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co tutaj się dzieje?- spytał Smąriusz- Czemu jest cię dwóch? - A no fakt. Wybacz.- powiedział Przemek po czym pstryknął palcami. Na ten sygnał stojąca obok, identyczna do niego osoba zamieniła się w kobietę o brązowych włosach i zgrabnej sylwetce- Wszystko jasne? - TERAZ JEST NAWET GORZEJ!!!- krzyczał Smąriusz. - Czy ja wiem...- powiedziała Strange. - Eee...halo?- powiedział Arise- A ja? No wiecie, ten "zły" który strzelał do błękitnookiej i zaraz zaliczy tą Shinigami? Nie ignorujcie mnie!! Nagle nad Arise ponownie pojawił się wojownik w brązowej zbroi otoczony żywym ogniem. Na sygnał Arise, duch ruszył na Przemka. Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił i sądził że zatrzyma atak gołą ręką. Co prawda udało m się to, ale gdy tylko jego dłoń dotknęła esencji ducha, zaczęła się czerwienić i parzyć. Przemek szybko zabrał poparzoną rękę i odskoczył od ducha. Smąriusz widząc całą sytuacje, podleciał do swojego towarzysza. - Heheehe, Nii-san, naprawdę sądziłeś że powstrzymasz go jedną ręką?- spytał Arise, po czym skinieniem ręki przywołał ducha do siebie. Zbroja zamieniła się w pył, który opadł na ciało chłopaka. Wokół Arise pojawił się brązowy płomień- To Mosiężny Książe, najpotężniejszy z trzeciorzędu duchów natury! - Nie kumam. Po prostu ci przypier...- Salai nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem powstrzymał ją Przemek, który stanął pomiędzy nią a Arise- Co ty robisz? Ja chce rozpierduchy!! - To nie jest przeciwnik z którym możesz się mierzyć- powiedział Przemek- Koleś mimo że ma mało siły duchowej, to kontroluje 10 najpotężniejszego ducha. Ani ty ani Strange nie możecie się z nim mierzyć. - A ty niby możesz?!- spytał lekko podirytowany Arise. - Raczej nie. Nawet z pomocą Smąriusza, mam z tobą małe szanse.- Smąriusz usłyszawszy to nieco spochmurniał- Ale nie będziemy z tobą walczyć sami.- Przemek zwrócił się w stronę kobiety- Imitia! Brązowo włosa kobieta wyjęła swój proszek, po czym się nim obsypała. - Stań się jego życzeniem, stań się jego... - Do rzeczy!- syknął Przemek. Obsypana kobieta zaczęła się zmieniać. W ułamku sekundy z dorosłej osoby zmieniła się w mała, czarną kuleczkę. W Smąriusza. - Wszystko jasne...- powiedziała Strange. Przemek wziął obydwu Smąriuszy do do rak i połączył się z ich esencjami. Po transformacji wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle- całe jego ciało było pokryte czarnymi symbolami, oczy zrobiły się fioletowe a otaczające go czarne płomienie, wcześniej nieruchome stały się żywe. Ponadto oczy stały się całe fioletowe. - Wszyscy na bok!- krzyknął Przmek, wyjmując miecz i szarżując na Arise. Atakowany chłopak ledwo zdołał się obronić aurą swojego ducha, ale Przemek nie przestawał atakować. Ciosy jego miecza przez większość czasu kontrowane, w końcu przebiły się przez mosiężną barierę. Niebiesko włosy chciał już ściąć przeciwnika, ale resztki aury zamieniły się w płynny mosiądz. Płynny i cholernie gorący. Przemek zdołał zrobić unik, przez co wszystko wylądowało na deskach burdelu. A raczej się przez nie przebiło i dotarło do piwnicy. Przez którą również się przebiło. - To nie jest moc Mosiężnego Księcia.- powiedział Przemek- Co tam jeszcze chowasz? Nagle płomienie otaczające Arise zaczęły się zmieniać. Powstała z nich ognista postać z męską sylwetką. - Żywiołak ognia.- powiedział Arise, po czym złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Przemek domyślił się co to znaczy. - Wypad z burdelu! Wszyscy!!- krzyknął Przemek. Chwilę później cały Vanilla Unicorn wybuchł a jego gruzy stanęły w płomieniach. Gdzieś w CreepyTown Bloody i Reddoshi leżeli na ziemi, a tuż nad nimi stali Creemylas i Prawilniak. Chłopak analizował swoje rany. Mimo że został kilkukrotnie trafiony strzałami, jak na złość z żadnej z ran nie leciała krew. Wszystko przez dziwną maść, którą strzał były pokryte. Potem Bloody spojrzał na Reddoshiego. Z nim było jeszcze gorzej, bo maść którą pokryte strzały zdawały się go osłabiać. Do tego stopnia że ledwo się ruszał. - Zdychaj! Zdychaj! Zdychaj!- krzyczała Noworoczna. Bloody zmusił się do ruszenia lekko głową i zobaczenia co się dzieje. Zobaczył że Nekomatka nadal wali głową Rico o gruzy a chłopak wciąż obficie krwawił. - Krew...gdybym się tylko zmusił...- myślał Bloody, próbując ruszyć ręką. Nic z tego, najwidoczniej został sparaliżowany Doc tymczasem całkowicie ignorowała Bloodiego i Reddoshiego i ruszyła w stronę Noworocznej, która z uporem maniaka próbowała zabić Rico. Szło jej całkiem dobrze. Zielonoskóra postanowiła nie przerywać jej zabawy, zamiast tego włączyła alternatywny tryb strzału w swoim laserze i wycelowała w Noworoczną. Kotka jednak się zorientowała i rzuciła w kobietę ciałem Rica. Gdy kobieta upadła, Noworoczna zabrała jej laser. - A to co?- spytała kotka. - Nic takiego. To tylko taki mały...niegroźny....wihajster.- powiedziała Doc. - W takim razie ci nie zaszkodzi.- powiedziała Nowa po czym strzeliła tym w kobietę. Zaraz po tym oddała strzał również w elfa i dresiarza- Więc, to naprawdę nic takiego? - Nie, Pani.- powiedziała kobieta tonem, przypominającym robota- Alternatywny tryb strzału niszczy całkowicie wolę ofiary. - Hehehe, podoba mi się.- powiedziała Nowa- A co zrobił ten pierwszy strzał? - Podstawowy tryb strzału, budzi w ofierze mroczną stronę duszy. Zło, gniew, brutalność, sadyzm i wiele więcej. - No...wa..- mamrotał Rico, krztusząc się jednocześnie swoją krwią. - Wciąż żyjesz?- spytała Noworoczna, po czym skierowała pistolet laserowy w stronę Pyromaniaca- To nawet lepiej. Będziesz moją następną zabawką. Może tak zmuszę cię żebyś zabił Strange? Byłoby zabawnie. Noworoczna już miała strzelić, gdy nagle otaczająca ją kałuża krwi jakby ożyła. Pomiędzy Nowa a Rico pojawiła się ściana z posoki, a w Cleemylasa i Prawilnika uderzyły pociski z krwi. - Reddoshi! Bierz Rico i lećcie do Strange!- krzyczał Bloody, który z niemałym trudem manipulował krwią. - Chyba śnisz!- Reddoshi nagle wrócił do formy- Nie zostawię cię tutaj! - Ratuj Rico do jasnej cholery!- Bloody był na skraju wyczerpania a jego przeciwnicy zaczęli się otrząsać z ataku- Proszę... Reddoshi miał zamiar zabrać też Bloodiego, ale nagle pomiędzy nimi pojawiły się dwie strzały. Jedna wybuchła, a jej wybuch oddzielił towarzyszy od siebie. Druga natomiast wydzieliła z siebie zasłonę dymną. - Zrób to!- ostatkiem sił krzyknął Bloody. Reddoshi musiał szybko pojąć decyzje. Pobiegł do Rico, w podłodze wymijając Noworoczną, zabrał Rico i jak najszybciej zaczął uciekać. - Wrócę po ciebie!- krzyczał Reddoshi. Towarzysz Bloodiego zaczął się coraz szybciej oddalać, nie było więc teraz sensu za nim gonić. - Zabije, zabije, zabije, zabije, zabije, zabije!- kotka powtarzała słowa niczym mantra. - Co robimy, Pani.- spytała Doc. - Po pierwsze, nie "Pani". Macie się do mnie zwracać " Wasza Kawaiistość". - Tak, Wasza Kawaiistość.- powiedzieli chórem wszyscy trafieni laserem przez Nową. - Po drugie...- powiedziała Nowa, po czym podeszła do Bloodiego. Chłopak miał spory krwotok wewnętrzny i ledwo mógł się ruszać. Nowa kucnęła złapała go za włosy podniosła głowę tak, by dokładnie ją widział- Ty przyniesiesz mi głowę Reddoshiego i Rico. I każdego mieszkańca CreepyTown, którego spotkasz. Po wygłoszeniu monologu, Nowa puściła głowę Bloodiego, przez co chłopak boleśnie uderzył o beton. Następnie, nawet się nie odwracając strzeliła do niego promieniem. - Wasza Kawaiistość, wiadomość z Metropoli.- powiedziała Doc, trzymająca telefon. - Dawaj, ty...dzi**o Hulka(?).- powiedziała Nowa, po czym zabrała kobiecie telefon- Halo? - Witam.- powiedział głos w słuchawce- Jestem przywódcą Federacji, Heirich Welff. Z kim mam przyjemność? Noworoczna zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią. - Rozmawiasz z Panią tego miasta.- powiedziała Noworoczna. Metropolia, stolica Federacji Heinrich skończył rozmowę i odłożył telefon. Zawsze powtarzał że negocjacje są lepsze od bezmyślnego używania siły. To był jednak pierwszy raz, gdy o losie wielu istnień negocjował z dziewczynką. Jak na pierwszy raz, całkiem nieźle mu poszło. CreepyTown będzie miało swojego przywódce, choć mała musi być naiwna żeby wierzyć, że pozostawi jej jakąkolwiek wolność. Będzie jego marionetką, tak jak do niedawna był nią Książe Ferian. - Mój Panie, przybył Aracz.- powiedział strażnik. - Wpuście go.- powiedział przywódca Fedracji- Ciekawe czy on mnie czymś zaskoczy. Część 5 Metropolia Aracz został w końcu wpuszczony do Pałacu i zobaczył że na tronie siedzi Heinrich, przywódca Federacji. Stary człowiek przeglądał coś na tablecie i Aracz sądził, że przywódca Federacji jeszcze nie zorientował się, że nie jest sam. - Proszę mówić.- powiedział Heinrich- Nie przyszedł pan tutaj chyba podziwiać architektury pałacu? - Oczywiście że nie.- powiedział Aracz, starając się ukryć poirytowanie w głosie- Przyszedłem negocjować przyszłość CreepyTown. Aracz zrobił pauzę, czekając na reakcje Heinricha. Ku jego zdziwieniu, dowódca Federacji nawet nie drgnął i nadal pisał coś na tablecie. - Proszę mówić. Jestem ciekaw. - No więc...sądzę że rozumie pan, że zajęcie CreepyTown będzie pańskie siły drogo kosztować. Proponuje zatem negocjacje. Jeśli zaproponuje pan jakąś autonomie dla miasta jestem pewien że uda się uniknąć rzezi. Mieszkańcy miasta łatwo się nie poddają, nie mówiąc o waszym ataku na HallenWest. Jestem w stanie powołać coś na kształt marionetkowego rządu dla CreepyTown, potrzebuje tylko czasu. Po monologu Aracza nastała cisza. Przywódca Federacji jeszcze chwile coś majstrował przy tablecie, po czym podniósł głowę i skierował wzrok ku Araczowi. - Przykro mi, ale ktoś już cię wyprzedził.- powiedział Heinrich- CreepyTown ma już swój marionetkowy rząd, a cena za jego sformowanie jest dużo mniejsza niż twoja. Podczas gdy ty proponujesz autonomie, w przypadku Nowej, ceną jest pałac z czekolady. - N...Nowej?! Czy chce mi pan powiedzieć że negocjował pan losy tak wielu istnień z mała dziewczynką. - Dziewczynką która ma już krew jednego z was na swoich rękach, ponadto jest gotowa przelać jej więcej. Proszę się nie dziwić, wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło. Aracz zaniemówił. Wiedział, że Federacja jest zbyt potężna, CreepyTown nigdy sobie z nią nie poradzi. Teraz ktoś podszywający się pod Nową (to przecież niemożliwe by to była ona) z błogosławieństwa Heinricha, przejmie władze w mieście. Zostawiając ją pewnie w podobnym stanie jak Niemcy Stalingrad. - Jeśli jednak chcesz pomóc swoim, dam ci taką możliwość- przywódca Federacji wyciągnął z rękawa zdjęcia i rzucił nimi w stronę Aracza. Żołnierz spojrzał na nie i zobaczył że są na nich umieszczone twarze Strange i Przemka- Ufam że znasz obydwoje. Przyprowadź mi ich żywych, a oszczędzę miasto. Ba, może później w całości pokryje koszty jego odbudowy. Aracz myślał przez chwilę co powinien zrobić. Jeśli odmówi, równie dobrze może dostać kulkę w łeb. Lub gorzej. Jeśli natomiast się zgodzi, będzie w stanie ocalić miasto. - Gdy już ich przyprowadzę, to co się z nimi stanie?- spytał Aracz. - Boisz się że coś im zrobię?- Heinrich zdawał się być naprawdę zszokowany- Oczywiście że nie. Szybciej skrzywdził bym siebie niż ich. Nastała cisza. Podczas gdy Aracz rozmyślał nad rozwiązaniem, Heinrich już wiedział że żołnierz się zgodzi. Poza tym, przywódca Federacji nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić ani Przemka ani Strange. Nie ośmieliłby się podnieść ręki na prawdziwych twórców Federacji. - Zgoda, zrobię to.- powiedział Aracz- Mam tylko jedno pytanie: Co z HallenWest? Heinrich uśmiechnął się i wpisał parę cyferek na tablet. Kod, który oznaczał koniec miasta - Jakie HallenWest?- spytał Heinrich. HallenWest W gabinecie Burmistrza panował harmider. Pokój, podobnie jak cały budynek został zamieniony w kwaterę główną sił obrony miasta. Wszędzie latali ludzie z najróżniejszymi papierami i meldunkami do dowódców najróżniejszych frontów. Przy najróżniejszych komputerach i radiach również siedzieli ludzie odbierający meldunki bezpośrednio z muru. Nie były to dobre wieści. Na wschodzie, zachodzie i południu nieprzyjaciel miał miażdżącą przewagę liczebną i żołnierze Burns Corporation ponosili ciężkie straty. Podobnie jak zwykli ludzie, którzy w czarnej dla miasta godzinie sięgnęli po broń. - Raportujcie!- krzyczał do jednego z radiowców szeryf. - Tak jest.- powiedział radiowiec- Na wschodzie ilość atakujących żołnierzy wroga szacowana jest na pięć tysięcy. Na zachodzie siedem a na południu cztery. Nieprzyjaciel ma wsparcie z powietrza. Co więcej, nasz mgła zdaje się na nich nie działać. - A nasze straty?- spytał szeryf. Radiowiec walczył sam ze sobą, meldunek nie mógł mu przejść przez gardło.- Aż tak źle? - Nawet gorzej. - Gdzie do cholery jest Lobo?! - Ostatni meldunek mówi, że wdała się w walkę z żołnierzem przeciwnika. Żołnierz wyróżniał się znacznie swoją masą mięśniową oraz szybkością. Wyposażony był poza tym w elektryczny bicz. - Wysłali kogoś specjalnie po nią. Cholera! - Szeryfie! Szeryfie!!- krzyczał jeden z radiooperatorów- Północna część muru! - Zaatakowali?!- szeryf podbiegł do kolejnego dawcy złych wieści- Jakie straty wśród naszych. - Wszyscy martwi.- radiooperator jakby nie wierzył w to co mówi. Była to jednak prawda- Zostali zaatakowani cztery minuty temu. -Jezusie, k**wa i mać! Jak liczny jest przeciwnik. - J...jeden. - Co jeden? Batalion?! Drużyna?! Armia?!- szeryf zaczynał powoli odchodzić od zmysłów - Jedna jednostka. Cały nasz garnizon na północnej stronie muru został wybity przez jedną jednostkę. Wtedy właśnie z radia, które łączyło z północną częścią muru ludzie usłyszeli jakiś dźwięk. Coś jakby ryk, tak potworny i straszny, że wszyscy w gabinecie zamarli. Jeden z ludzi przy komputerach wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił sobię w głowę. Krew oraz kawałki mózgu poleciały na wszystko i wszystkich w pobliżu, co zwiększyło atmosferę paniki. - A jak obecna sytuacja z resztą frontów?- szeryf wiedział że pytał o to samo przed chwilą. Jednak skoro jeden stwór potrafi wybić tylu ludzi w cztery minuty, wolał być na bieżąco. - Straciliśmy...kontakt. Nie mamy połączenia z naszymi na murze. Komputery, radia i komórki przestały łączyć.- powiedział zdruzgotany operator - Co jeszcze może pójść źle? Okolice HallenWest - Panie Ikigoto!- zakrzyknęli żołnierze Federacji. Widok ich martwego dowódcy był dla nich szokiem. Przerażeni natomiast byli, gdy spojrzeli na zabójczynie troglodyty. Była to kobieta która miała być kolejnym z wielu trofeów. - KTÓRY CH*J PIERWSZY DO ZMASAKROWANIA DUPALA?!!- krzyczała Lobo, cała we krwi. Jak można się było spodziewać, otaczający ją żołnierze zaczęli strzelać- No jasne. Lobo wyciągnęła swoją Kose Shinigami z ciała swojej poprzedniej ofiary i przy jej pomocy zaczęła się bronić przez laserami. Po odbiciu paru promieni, Lobo zaczęła szarżować. Jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawiła pierwszego z żołnierzy głowy, drugiego natomiast przecięła na pół. - Ty pi**rzony potworze!!- krzyczał trzeci z żołnierzy, cały we krwi swoich towarzyszy Lobo jedynie się uśmiechnęła i przystąpiła do masakrowania reszty żołnierzy Federacji Dziewczyna stała pośród całej kupy trupów cała we krwi. Tylko mała część tej posoki była jej, większość pochodziła od jej adwersarzy. Lobo była zmęczona, walka z tym Ikogoto kosztowała ją dużo więcej sił niż powinna, wiedzieli kogo wysłać. Lobo pomyślała przez sekundę o tym, by przekraść się przez mgłę do miasta i pójść do przychodni gdy nagle zorientowała się że mgła jest zbyt rzadka. Coś jest nie tak. Zmusiła się do truchtu i pobiegła w stronę miasta. Wokół słyszała krzyki, lecz nie cierpienia i bólu. Krzyki radości. Niestety, nie były to krzyki mieszkańców HallenWest. Lobo biegła tak długo, aż dotarła do miejsca gdzie powinien znajdować się mur. Zamiast tego, był jeden wielki krater. Łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu dziewczyny. Część 6 Przedmieścia CreepyTown Mia wraz ze swoją pantera Luną, zmierzały do miasta. Czarownica od początku wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. W tym mieście zawsze jest głośnio i wiele rzeczy wybucha, ale to co było teraz, to prawdziwa kakofonia. Oznaczać to mogło jedno: że ktoś zaatakował miasto. Albo że urządzili niezłą imprezkę. Albo Przemek znowu postanowił zabawić się we fryzjera. Póki co jednak, Mia postanowiła wyjść z założenia że miasto zostało zaatakowane. - Luna, czujesz coś?- spytała czarownica gdy nagle coś spadło jej na głowę. Mia spojrzała i zorientowała się że to kamień- Jest nawet dziwniej niż zwykle. Mia spojrzała w niebo i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Ląd który powinien unosić się nad CreepyTown, Kraina Bogów, spada! Czarownica wyciągnęła różdżkę i chciała coś zrobić, jednak ktoś ją wyprzedził. Dziwna, uskrzydlona humanoidalna postać dzierżąca ogromny miecz, wyleciała zza lądu i jedym cięciem sowjego miecza, przecieła Kraine Bogów na pół. Jeden kawałek uderzył w las, a drugi wylądował w CreepyTown. Mia była przerażona całą sytuacją, a przy tym pod wrażeniem siły osoby dzierżącej miecz. Jednak pośród odłamków zniszczonego lądu, Mia dostrzegła, że coś spada prosto w jej stronę. To chyba była osoba, mała blondynka...Hajsik! - Mys'kos ingkosi medura!- zakrzyknęła Mia. Zaklęcie które rzuciła otoczyło ciało spadającej dziewczynki barierą ochronną, dzięki czemu Hajsik nie zamieniła się w naleśnika, po spotkaniu z ziemią. Czarownica wraz ze swoją panterą podbiegły do przyjaciółki. Hajsik była w strasznym stanie, całe jej ciało było pełne różnorakich ran. Z prawej ręki wystawała kość. - Mój...zegarek.- rozpaczała Hajsik- Czemu nie...działa? Mia nie do końca zrozumiała o co chodzi przyjaciółce, nie wnikała jednak w to po przy niej wylądował skrzydlaty osobnik z mieczem. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, które wyrażały jednocześnie gniew i spokój. - Na imę mi Archanioł Uriel i przyszedłem tutaj zabić te obrazoburczynie, która śmie nazywać się bogiem.- powiedział mężczyzna z mieczem- Jeśli się nie odsuniesz, nie mogę gwarantować ci bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli nawet Uriel chciał coś dodać, to Mia nie dała mu okazji. Z jej różdżki wyleciały energie ognia i elektryczności, które co prawda nie powaliły Archanioła, ale sprawiły że odsunął się od nich o metr. - Nie martw się Hajsik, obronię cię.- powiedziała Mia- Nie przegram z kimś, kto nie ma oporów przed biciem dzieci. - Więc ty również będziesz musiała umrzeć.- powiedział Uriel Vanilla Unicorn Strange leżała przy ruinach swojego baru. Tyle wspomnień, cała kolekcja alkoholi...przepadła. W całym swoim smutku i złości, Strange długo nie zadawała sobie jednego, bardzo ważnego pytania. - Jak ja do cholery to przeżyłam?- spytała sama siebie Strange - To chyba oczywiste.- powiedział Arise- Bo ci na to pozwoliłem. Strange rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko się paliło albo było w gruzach. A Salai i Przemek, leżeli na ziemi. Spora część ich ciał było poparzona. Piratka zaczęła się trząść. - Boisz się?- spytał rozbawiony Arise- Nie dziwie się. Mam rozkaz przyprowadzić cię żywą, choć oczywiście nie znaczy że całą i zdrową. Bądź grzeczna, a poboli tylko chwilę. - B...boje się? Nie. Drżę na samą myśl, co ci zaraz zrobię.- powiedziała Strange Piratka strzeliła ze swojego rewolweru trzy razy. Zaskoczony Arise ledwie zdążył obronić się esencją Mosiężnego Księcia. Chwile potem Strange wyrzuciła ze swoich rękawów cztery assasyńskie ostrza. Przed pierwszymi dwoma białowłosy zdołał się obronić, ale następne dwa trafiły go w głowę i klatkę piersiową. Arise krzyknął z bólu, ale nadal sie trzymał na nogach. - Jesteś nowy w CreepyTown, więc przedstawię ci zasady!- zakrzyknęła Strange- 1. Barmanka nie pracuje jako prywatna..ekh.. więc nie waż się nawet pytać!- Strange chuchneła brokatowym proszkiem, a wybuch który powstał powalił Arise-2. JA mam wyłączność na bicie ludzi, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o tego niebiesko-włosego cwela!- pow wypowiedzeniu drugiej zasady, but Strange miał styczność z głową Arise.- i po 3! Arise podniósł się i rzucił ognistym pociskiem w stronę piratki, Strange jednak zdołała go uniknąć. Następnie wyciągnęła Miecz Kinry. W momencie gdy miecz znalazł się w brzuchu Arise, chłopak poczuł też że w jego głowę wibija się Kosa Shinigami a w plecy miecz Przemka. - Nigdy nie waż się lekceważyć, mieszkańców CreepyTown!!- zakrzynęli wspólnie Strange, Przemek i Salai Chwilę potem, esencja duchów Arise zniknęła, a jego ciało padło na podłogę. Przemek, Salai i Strange wyciągnęli swoje bronie z jego ciała. Chwilę przyglądali się ciału chłopaka i zniszczonemu burdelowi. Strange zaczeła po kieszeniach szukać przezroczystego proszku. - Więc, Przemek, możesz nam wytłumaczyć co się tutaj dzieje?- powiedziała Salai - Jasne.- powiedział Przemek- Odczytałem tę Imitie i mogę powiedzieć co tu się wyprawia. Więc zaczeło się gdy...- chłopak nie dokończył, bo nagle przez jego klatkę piersiową przebiła się ręka. Ręka w brązowej zbroi. Chłopak padł na ziemię. - Hehehehehe! Naprawdę sądziliście że tak łatwo wam pójdzie?- spytał Arise, powoli wstając. Z jego brzucha, pleców i głowy nadal litrami wylewała się krew a organy wewnętrzne wystawały z dziur w ciele.- Wybacz, Nii-san. Widocznie będę musiał dorwać cię w następnym wcieleniu. Proautostrada Aracz siedział w transporterze opancerzonym. Naprzeciwko siedziała blondynka w stroju pielęgniarki, cyrkówka z czarnymi włosami i ostrym makijażem oraz mała postać w kapturze. - Po co wy tutaj właściwie jesteście?- Aracza irytowało już samo zadanie którego się podjął. Fakt że musi je wykonywać przypominał mu jedynie że jest kolaborantem. Zdrajcą, który sprzeda dwójkę swoich przyjaciół, by ratować całe miasto. - Siostrzyczka Gloria kazała mi tutaj przyjść.- powiedziała cyrkówka- Grzeczne dziewczynki muszą się śłuchać swoich starszych sióstr. Nawet kiedy karzą zabijać. - Ja mam własne powody.- powiedziała pielęgniarka-Powiedz mi, czy w tym waszym burdelu jest dużo dz**ek? - Tak.- powiedział Aracz - Już niedługo- powiedziała pielęgniarka, po czym wyjęła swój nóż i zaczęła go czyścić. W co ja się wpakowałem, pytał Aracz sam siebie.'' Może i jestem zdrajcą, ale na pewno nie pozwolę im nikogo zabić. Jak sens miałaby wtedy moja misja?'' Część 7 HallenWest LoboTaker nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Całe jej miasto, a raczej miejsce gdzie powinno być, zamieniło się w jeden wielki krater. Przecież nie słyszała wybuchu, ani nic z tych rzeczy! Jak zdołali podlecieć ponad mur? Jak to mogło się zdarzyć? Kobieta chciała podbiec i przyjrzeć się kraterowi z bliska, ale w coś uderzyła. W coś niewidzialnego. Pomacała i doszła do wniosku, że to coś co przypomina ścianę. - Kuuuuuuu**aaaa maaaaaaaać!!!- zakrzykneła Lobo po czym z całej siły uderzyła w niewidzialną ścianę. Bez skutku. - Pozwól mi się dostać do miasta, bo nogi z... cegły z nasady powyrywam!! LoboTaker cały czas uderzała w ścianę, gdy nagle ktoś złapał ją od tyłu za ramię. Kobieta chciała już uderzyć tę osobę ale zorientowała się że to był Burmistrz. - Ciszej kobieto. - powiedział Burmistrz, po czy zaczął gdzieś ją prowadzić za rękę - Co się dzieje? - Nie teraz. Póki mgła jeszcze działa, musimy się ewakuować. - Ewakuować?! - Lobo wyszarpała swoją rękę- O czym pan mówi? - No dobrze, powiem co wiem, ale musimy iść. - Burmistrz zaczął iść a Lobo poszła za nim - No więc, to co tutaj widzisz to zwykła iluzja. Choć w sumie nie tak powinienem ją nazywać. Objeli całe miasto czymś na kształt wielkiej kopuły. Tak, całe miasto zamknięte w jakiejś puszce. Potem nałożyli na to obraz krateru, dla własnej chorej przyjemności. - Więc miasto jest całe?! - Ciężko je tak nazwać. Nie możemy się dostać do miasta, podobnie jak ci w środku nie mogą się wydostać. Poza tym, zanim to na nas zrzucili, z północy wystrzelili jakiś promień. W życiu nie widziałem tak niszczącego k**estwa. Całe ulice staneły w płomieniach. Teraz płomienie i dym nie mają gdzie..."uciec" i zostają w środku. Wkrótce zaczną mnożyć się jeszcze inne problemy, jak brak żywności. Boję się że to gówno nie przepuszcza tlenu. - Jak się pan uratował? Burmistrz nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, tylko dalej prowadził gdzieś Lobo. W końcu doszli do lasu, z którego wyskoczyły dziesiątki żołnierzy Federacji. - Burmistrzu! Niech się pan schowa za... - Lob nie dokończyła, bo poczuła silne ukłucie w nasadę karku. Jej ciało zaczeło drętwieć, a ona sama padła na ziemię. Zdążyła się jeszcze odwrócić w powietrzu, chcąc zobaczyć czy przypadkiem nie trafili Burmistrza. Zobaczyła go całego i zdrowego, z jakąś strzykawką w ręce. - Jako przywódca muszę nieraz podejmować trudne decyzje. - powiedział Burmistrz, z trudem powstrzymujący łzy w oczach. Miał drżący ton głosu- Twoja wolność, w zamian za życie twoich mistrzów i całego miasta. - Mi...strzów?- słowa z coraz większym trudem wychodziły z gardła Lobo. Jej wzrok także się pogarszał. - Rzucili się na ich przywódce. Mark jest na skraju życia i śmierci a rany Lobo leczą się o wiele wolniej niż powinny. - Skończ już tę szopkę, odnieś ją i przynieś tutaj! - powiedział jakiś kobiecy głos z tłumu żołnierzy Federacji. Burmistrz walczył chwilę ze sobą, po czym podniósł Lobo i zaniósł ją żołnierzom Federacji. Głowa Lobo była w takim położeniu, że widziała kobietę, która mówiła do Burmistrza. Wydawała sie dziwnie znajoma. - Pamiętasz mnie, suko? - spytała kobieta i strzeliła LoboTaker liścia w twarz. Tuż przed tym jak straciła przytomność Lobo skojarzyła skąd zna kobiete. To była narzeczona Feriana. Gdzieś na terenie Federacji Serek otwierał oczy, a jego wzrok powoli dostosowywał się do ogarniającej ciemności. Gdy już w pełni przywykł, Serek zobaczył gdzie się znajduje. Było to duże, sterylne pomieszczenie z małą sceną i kilkoma wyłączonymi lampami. Wszystko, poza krzesłami było białe. Serek zobaczył też, że nie był sam w pomieszczeniu. W wielu krzesłach siedzieli ludzie. Znajomi... - Vellox? - spytał Serek patrząc na kobiete która obok niego siedzi. - Siostrzyczka będzie znowu śpiewać! - krzyczała Vellox. Coś w jej tonie głosu i spojrzeniu wydawało się Serkowi... nieobecne - Znowu! Znowu! Chcemy więcej! - Co tu się dzieje? - Nie wiem. - zakrzyknął jakiś głos z tyłu. - Komandos? - spytał zaskoczony Serek. - Zgadza się. - potwierdził Komandos - Tutaj dzieje się coś dziwnego, Serek. - Wiem! Czemu Vellox tak dziwne gada? - Nie tylko ona. - powiedział głos należący do MatDieepa. - Bogini! Proszę, proszę! Zbaw nas znowu swoim śpiewem! - krzyczał jakiś kobiecy głos. Serek rozpoznał, że należał do Piekielnej Mii. - ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ WSZYSCY! - krzyczała Retsuunochana - Proszę... - Retsu! Co sie tutaj dzieje? - spytał Serek. - Jakaś zmieniająca postać sucz nas złapała.- powiedziała Retsu - Z resztą nie tylko nas. Byli jeszcze Kasia Cursed, PsychoLove i Wyjca. - Co się z nimi stało? - spytał Komandos - Poddali się. - powiedziała Retsu - Najdłużej wytrzymała Wyjca, bo aż trzy razy. Podobno po tylu mózg zmienia się w warzywo. Z resztą, sama się zaraz przekonam. - Cholera, jasna o czym wy mówicie?! - Serek zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Nagle reflektory przy scenie się włączyły, o mało co nie oślepiając większości obecnych w sali. Gdy wzrok Serka już przywykł, zobaczył że na scenie stoi jakaś dziewczyna. Na oko 17 lat, krótkie szaro-czarne włosy i fioletowe oczy. Tego się często nie widuje. - Siostrzyczka Gloria! - zakrzykneła Vellox - Proszę, zaśpiewaj nam. Proszę, proszę, proszę! Do błagań przyłączyła sie też Piekielna Mii. Osoba stojąca na scenie wydawała sie czerpać przyjemność z uwielbienia, którym z jakiegoś powodu darzyły ją dziewczyny. Stała przez dłuższą chwilę i napawała się tym, po czym skinieniem ręki uciszyła Vellox i P. Mie. Następnie zeszła ze sceny i podeszła do Vellox, siedzącej niedaleko Serka. - Zaśpiewam. - powiedziała Gloria. - Ale tylko dlatego że byłaś grzeczną dziewczynką. - Co tutaj się dzieje do cholery?! - zakrzyknął Serek. Ledwie dokończył zdanie, a został kopnięty z taką siłą, że upadł wraz z krzesłem do którego był przywiązany. - Cholerna gadzina! - powiedziała Gloria, z wyższością w głosie - Wkrótce nauczysz się, że mi się nie przerywa. Wzrok Serka był wbity w sufit, więc smok nie mógł widzieć jak Gloria spowrotem wraca na scene. Kobieta podniosła mikrofon stojący na ziemi i zaczeła śpiewać. Wtedy wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zapomnieli o całym świecie. Opuszczony port w CreepyTown Aracz wraz ze swoimi mimowolnymi towarzyszami zbliżali się powoli do Opuszczonego Portu. Według słów Hujricha (jak Aracz zaczynał go nazywać w myślach) mieli się tam spotkać i omówić plany z przywódcą CreepyTown. Czyli z Nową. Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? Aracz nie wiedział. W końcu jednak dotarł na miejsce. Opuszczony Port powoli wracał do łask. Remontowany przez Bloodiego, Wyjce, Kasie i PsychoLove. Tuz obok, na krześle siedziała Nowa, dyrygując nimi. Przy okazji zielonoskóra kobieta robiła jej za podnóżek. Jak wiele może się zmienić w ciągu niespełna dwóch dni? - Nowa, jestesmy. - powiedział Aracz. Oczy wszystkich w porcie zwróciły się w jego stronę. Pierwszy zareagował Bloody, który ugryzł się w palec i z lecącej krwi zrobił pocisk, który strzelił w Aracza. Żołnierz, mimo że całkowicie skołowany, zdołał zrobić unik i wyciągnąć broń. Nie chciał strzelać do przyjaciela, ale musiał się bronić. - STOP! - krzykneła Nowa - Bloody, podejdź tutaj. Chłopak zgodnie z rozkazem podszedł do Nowej. Ta wyciągneła zza krzesła deske i uderzyła go w głowę. - Dureń! - krzykneła Nowa - Aracza wysłali z Federacji. Podobnie jak z Wyjcą, Kasią i PsychoLove, nie obejmuje ich rozkaz zabijania wszystkich w CreepyTown. - Tak, Wasza Kawaiistośc. - powiedział Bloody. - Aracza wysłała Siostrzyczka?! - spytała PsychoLove z nadzieją w oczach. - N..nie. - powiedział Aracz - Mnie wysłała. - powiedziała cyrkówka. Nagle Psycho, Kasia Cursed i Wyjca zostawiły robotę i rzuciły sie by uściskać cyrkówke. - Co ja wam mówiłam? - irytowała się Nowa, po czym zwróciła zwrok ku swojemu podnuszkowi - Doc, co ja im mówiłam? - Nie ma przerwy, póki Wasza Kawaiistość nie dostanie pałacu z czekolady. - powiedziała Doc. - Więc do roboty! - powiedziała Nowa. Dziewczyny niechętnie wygrzebały się z wzajemnych objęć i wszystkie poza cyrkówką przystąpiły do odbudowy portu. - Nic nie kumam. - pomyślał Aracz - Nowa naprawdę jest saydstką. Dyryguje nimi, krzyczy, rząda pałacu z czekolady... okej to ostatnie nawet pasuje. - Aracz. No rusz się.- powiedziała Nowa - Twoi towarzysze mogą już sobie pójść. Nim żołnierz się obejrzał, cyrkówka pielęgniarka i zakapturzona mała postać się ulotniły. Aracz podszedl więc do Nowej. - Co tutaj sie dzieje? - spytał. - Odbudowujemy port. - powiedziała kotka. - W tym drugim jest Mer de Sang i cholerny Kraken. Szkoda zachodu, żeby tam cumowali. - Kto? Nowa dała Araczowi lornetkę i wskazała na horyzont CreepySea. Aracz zobaczył jak sie coś zbliża. Coś dużego, co suneło po wodzie. Nie, nie suneło. Raczej, unosiło się tuż nad CreepySea. - BeyondDepths. - powiedziała Nowa - Miasto Federacji, unoszące się nad wodą. - Jak wielkie siły oni tutaj jeszcze skierują? - spytał Aracz nadal zafascynowany widokiem. - A co, myślałeś że to już koniec? Inwazja sie jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła. Część 8 Metropolia To był pierwszy raz, odkąd postanowiono podbić reszte miast w regionie, kiedy Heinrich Welff spędzał czas gdzieś indziej, niż w zaciszu swojego pałacu. Tym razem przywódca Federacji, wraz z jedenastoma z trzynastu wysokich dowódców siedział w bunkrze niedaleko pałacu. Nie lubił sie kryć przed swoimi obywatelami, lecz kiedy trzeba omawiać plany podboju, to trzeba to robić dyskretnie. - Na rozpoczęcie obrad, chciałem przedstawić wam nową dowódczynie, która przed ledwie kilkoma minutami dostała tytuł szlachecki.- powiedział Heinrich, pokazując palcem na fotel do którego był przyczepiony ekran oraz głośniki- Panne Noworoczną. - Nieco nieodpowiednie imię jak na dowódce.- stwierdził jeden z dowódców. - Powiedział "Ja nierucha".- zaśmiał się inny dowódca i cała sala razem z nim. - Jan Nieruch!- oburzył się dowódca- Będziecie mi wypominać na każdej obradzie? W całym pokoju zapanował śmiech, zwłaszcza gdy szanownego dowódce ktoś porównał do kultowego "psikutasa bez s". Nowa była nieco zaskoczona. Nie tak sobie wyobrażała siedzibe zła wszelakiego i pogromców całego regionu. - Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie zapytałem. Słyszy nas panna?- spytał przywódca Federacji - Głośno i wyraźnie.-''powiedziała kotka. - Czy to aby nie za wcześnie, by dawać szanownej pani ten zaszczyt?- spytał młody mężczyzna w długich, sięgających niemalże pięt włosach- W końcu jest oficjalnie po naszej stronie mniej niż dzień. - Panno Noworoczna, czy może mi panna powiedzieć, co się stało z naszymi ludźmi, których panna napotkała?- spytał Heinrich. - Strzeliłam do gnojków z tego g**na.- powiedziała Noworoczna pokazując laser- To samo zrobiłam z innym mieszkańcem i zrobię z paroma innymi. - Co to jest?- spytała Gloria, trzecia najważniejsza osoba w Federacji - Laser opracowany przez Doc.-powiedział Jan- Jeden promień jakby to powiedzieć...ujawnia mroczną stronę duszy ofiary. Drugi z kolei niszczy jej wolną wolę. Oczywiście proces ten jest bardzo skomplikowany, postarałem się jednak opisać to w najprostrzy możliwy sposób. Został stworzony by...nie wiem jakby to...odstawić panią Glorie do lamusa. - Coś powiedział?- spytała Gloria, wysyłając w stronę dowódcy pełne pogardy spojrzenie - Uspokój się, Gloria.- syknął dowódca, który nabijał się wcześniej z Jana- Nie jest tajemnicą, że ty i Doc się nie trawicie. Tak czy siak, to dosyć imponujące, panno Nowa. Zwrócenie broni wrogów przeciwko nim samym. - ''No ja myślę! - Przejdźmy jednak do spraw oficjalnych.- powiedział Heinrich- Jak idą przygotowania do zacumowania BeyondDepths? - Całkiem nieźle. Dzięki pomocy moich byłych znajomych, port będzie na tyle użyteczny, by przyjąć waszą...naszą armię. - Ach, moje dziewczynki były grzeczne.- powiedziała Gloria rumieniąc się cała- Ucałuj je ode mnie! - Nie mam nawet najmniejszego zamiaru. - No cóż, wytyczne będziemy pannie wysyłać na bieżąco.- powiedział przywódca Federacji- Proszę postępować tak dalej, a szybko zdobędzie panna dużo więcej, niż pałac z czekolady. Noworoczna chciała powiedzieć, żeby te wytyczne sobie wsadził, ale ujrzała coś więcej niż pałac z czekolady. Miasto z czekolady. - O to się proszę nie martwić!- powiedziała Nowa po czym się rozłączyła. Na sali zapanowała cisza. - Panie, nie mogę się zgodzić na to wszystko.- powiedział jeden z dowódców, jako jedyny ubrany w garnitur- Ona...nie jest człowiekiem! Nie może zajmować tak wysokiego stanowiska! - Od kiedy to do pana należy decyzja, panie Strenght?- spytała Gloria - Oczywiście że nie do mnie!- Strenght aż sie oburzył- Jako jeden z dowódców jestem po prostu zaniepokojony. Nasza doktryna mówi o tym, że tylko ludzkośc ma prawo rządzić. Może mam pani przypomnieć, co spotkało rodziny połowy tutaj obecnych. Moja matka zastała zabrana przez Shinigami. - Mojego ojca zabił demon.- zakrzyknął inny dowódca. - Moją rodzinę wybił wilkołak!- zakrzyknął jeszcze jeden. - Moi synowie zostali zabici przez Elfy!- dodał jeszcze jeden. - CISZA!!!- krzyknął Heinrich i w całej sali zapanował spokój- Na szczeblach władzy muszą być przedstawiciele innych gatunków. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na całkowite zniechęcenie ich do siebie. Tym bardziej że jest ona Nekomanką, a to nie jest duże odchylenie od czystości genów! - Mimo wszystko... - Sądzicie że wszystkie byty nienaturalne trzeba wybić? Może Panne Strange równierz?- pytanie przywódcy Federacji zamkneło usta wszystkim obecnym. Nikt, kto znał całą historię powstania Federacji (która była dużo dłuższa niż samo państwo) nie odważyłby się nawet mówić, o podniesieniu na niej ręki.- Tak też myślałem. A teraz przejdźmy do kwestii do kwestii naszych brakujących dowódców będących w HallenWest i wysiedlenia demonów z Carorell. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Uriel z trudem unikał ataków czarownicy. Archanioł zmarnował zbyt dużo energii na zniszczenie Krainy (tfu!) Bogów i walczył z Mią na rezerwach mocy. A przecież miał jeszcze zgładzić Lokiego... - Dangoku kodan!- ''zakrzykneła czarownica a z jej różdżki wyleciał promień śmiercionośnej energii. Uriel przeciął ją na pół swoim mieczem, po czym sam przeszedł do natarcia. - Fałszywi bogowie!- zakrzyknął Uriel, po czym podleciał do Mii i zamachnął się mieczem. Na pewno odciąłby dziewczynie głowę, gdyby Luna w porę nie przewróciła Mii na ziemię. Archanioł spróbował podobnie, jednak pantera zmieniła się w gigantycznego, 20 metrowego żołwia. Skrupa ochroniła Mię. - Dzięki, Luna- powiedziała Mia, a Luna spowrotem zmieniła się w pantere- ''Iarrim dnah! Z różdżki Mii wyskoczyły dwie palące się zółtym ogniem kule. Uriel wzleciał, dzięki czemu ich uniknął. Następnie, Archanioł zaczął ciąć swoim mieczem, a podmuchy wiatru ktore w ten sposób wytwarzał mogły przeciąć dziewczyne na pół - Luna, zmień sie w pegaza! Musimy zabrać go od Hajsik! Luna wykonała polecenie a Mia usiadła pegaza i wbiła się w powietrze. Serią różnorakich słów wyczarowała setki błyskawić, które mimo prób uniknięcia ich przez Uriela, w większości trafiły Archanioła. - Dosyć!- zakrzyknął Uriel- Dosyć oszczędzania się! Gdy tylko Uriel to powiedział, zza jego skrzydeł zaczeły pojawiać się strugi energi. Wyglądały trochę jak macki, stworzone w całości z energii. Macki zaczeły się łączyć w jedną, gigantyczną po czym z prędkością światła uderzyły w Mie i Lunę. Siła ataku była tak wielka, że poranione ciała Mii i Luny spadły i uderzyły w ziemię. Archanioł zleciał i stanął tuż nad Mią. - Jestescie skarbem Pańskim.- powiedział Uriel- Dlatego z wielkim smutkiem pozbawiam cię życia. Opuszczony port Aracz siedział na beczkach i przyglądał się odbudowie portu, spoglądając niekiedy za horyzont. BeyondDephts nie zbliżał się specjalnie szybko, toteż żołnierz skupił się na swoich przyjaciołach i tej w zielonej skórze. Wszyscy wydawali się być pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia. Tyle że Bloody i ta zielona pod wplywem innego niż cała reszta. Było to widać w mowie ciała. Podczas gdy Kasia, Wyjca i PsychoLove zachowywały się w miarę normalnie, to Bloody był jak robot. - Skończyłam.- powiedziała Nowa, która nagle wyskoczyła znikąd- Po coś tu jeszcze jest? Jesteś na tyle głupi że nie rozumiesz co masz robić, czy co? - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.- powiedział Aracz- Na osobności. Nowa kopneła Aracza w brzuch. Jak na małą kotkę miała całkiem sporo siły, bo żołneirzy wylądował pomiędzy pracującymi przyjaciółmi. - Będziemy rozmawiać tutaj. Chcę by wszyscy widzieli.- powiedziała kotka - Nowa, nie zachowujesz się jak ty!- Aracz zaczął wstawać. Ile upokorzeń go jeszcze czeka?- To przez ten promień. - Więc już wiesz? - Wiem że ten laser coś ci zrobił! Nie zachowywałabyś się tak gdyby nie to. - Pewnie masz racje. Wiesz może co zrobił ten promień? - Namieszał ci w głowie! - Wyciąga mroczną stronę duszy. Sprawia że ona przejmuje stery. - No przecież mówie! - Właśnie nie. Nie zrozumiałeś o czym mówie. Promień wyciąga coś, co już było. We mnie, głęboko. Tliło się i wiło. - Każdy ma swoją mroczną stronę.... - Ale większość ma inne sposoby by ją ukryć. Jedni się do niej przyznają, inni ignorują. Jeszcze inni chowają ją za śmiechami, słodkimi oczami i głupimi zachowaniami. Tolerując rzeczy które od dawna ją denerwowały, udając że wcale nie boli, gdy ci których tak kochasz cię ignorują. Ze nie jesteś piątym kołem u wozu.- głos Nowej stawał sie coraz bardziej drżący - Nowa...- żołnierz podszedł do kotki i chciał ją przytulić. Gdy jego ramiona zbliżały się do jej ciała, Nowa drapneła go w twarz. Policzek Aracza zaczął krwawić a on sam się odsunął. - Zdurniałeś?- spytała Nowa. Jej ton głosu wrócił do normalności- Idź sobie przystaw lód do policzka i leć po Strange i Przemka. - Jeszcze ci pomogę.- szepnał Aracz, idąc po medykamenty. Nagle Nowa zorientowała się, że wszyscy poza Bloodym, który pracował, się jej przyglądają. - W MORDY DAWNO NIE DOSTALIŚCIE?!!- krzyknęła Nowa- Do roboty! Część 9 Vanilla Unicorn Ciało Przemka leżało na ziemi. Z wielkiej dziury w jego klatce piersiowej wylewała się krew, a po jego lewej i prawej leżały Smąriusze, prawdziwy i fałszywy. Arise podszedł do niego i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Chwilę potem położyć nogę na głowie Przemka i zaczął go kopać. - To wszystko?!!! Jaja se robisz?!!- na przemian śmiał się i krzyczał Arise- Do tego przygotowywałem się tyle lat?!! To ma być ten wielki wojownik?!! Pierwszy Szaman, Pogromca Smoków, Żyjący Między Światami, Prawica Szatana, Pogromca Mroczneo Anioła, Niszczyciel Wielkiej Armady?!! Skąd sie wzieły te przydomki?!! Gdzie twoja potęga?!! Gdzie?!! Gdzie?!! Gdzie?!! I ty masz być prawdziwym założycielem Fe..- Arise nie dokończył, po nagle pięśc dwumetrowego Smąriusza uderzyła go w twarz. Cios był silny, ale nie zrobił na Arise większego wrażenia- Rozumiem. Nie stałeś się słaby. To twój duch. Nie mogę uwierzyć, przez tysiąclecia tyle duchów było twoimi towarzyszami, a ty w tak historycznej chwili wybrałeś sobie...to? Zasranego Kłobuka? Jaja sobie robisz?!! Obrażasz mnie, karząc mi walczyć z tym czymś!! - Zobaczymy kto tutaj jest słaby!- krzyknął Smąrisz, po czym ponownie uderzył. Arise zablokował cios bez większego problemu po czym złapał ducha za rękę - Tak, zobaczymy.- powiedział Arise. Cokolwiek chłopak chciał zrobić, nie zdołał, bo pojawiająca się znikąd błyskawica uderzyła go w plecy. Ciało Arise poza tymi ranami które już miał, było teraz dodatkowo przypalone. Mimo tego, chłopak nie wydawał sie tym zbytnio przejmować. - Kto zniszczył burdel??!!!- zakrzyknął głos dochodzący z miejsca, gdzie kiedyś były drzwi. Wszyscy odwrócili się i zobaczyli wśród gruzów Insanity, otoczoną wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. - Ten koleś.- powiedziała Salai wskazując na Arise. - Ten co wygląda jak Przemek.- powiedziała Strange. - Trzyma mnie za rękę...- zaznaczył swoje niezadowolenie Smąriusz. - To w sumie dobrze.- powiedziała Insanity- Byłoby trochę niezręcznie, gdyby się okazało że poraziłam nie tego kolesia. - Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!- Arise nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu- Rozumiem Shinigami, duchy, ale zaprzyjaźniłeś się zmutowanymi jeżami? Nii-san, naprawdę się stoczyłeś. To prawie smutne. Insanity nie czekała dłużej. Strzeliła kolejną błyskawicą, po czym ruszyła do ataku. Przed błyskawicą ochroniła chłopaka bariera, a powstała nagle ściana ognia nie pozwoliła Insanity się przedrzeć. Dziewczyna więc z prędkością antropomorficznego jeża ominęła ścianę ognia i znalazła się za plecami Arise. - Mam cię!- zakrzykneła Insanity na chwilę przed tym jak dostała w twarz pięścią Mosieżnego Księcia - Czyżby?- drwił Arise Podczas gdy Insanity walczyła, Strange, Smąriusz i Salai stali przy Przemku. - Jeszcze oddycha.- powiedział Smąriusz - Daj mu szybko proszek!- powiedziała Salai - Już, już! - powiedziała Strange po czym włożyła Przemkowi do ust przeźroczysty proszek. Chłopak od razu zaczął normalnie oddychać a rany zaczęły się goić. - Wiem...już.- powiedział Przemek powoli otwierając oczy- Jak on to zrobił. Salai... - Tak?- Shinigami nachyliła się nad Przemkiem. Nagle dłoń chłopaka znalazła się na jej twarzy. - Pożyczam.- powiedział chłopak, a chwile potem Salai straciła przytomność - Coś ty zrobił?- spytała Strange - Nic jej nie będzie.- powiedział Przemek który ponownie połączył się z dwoma Smąriuszami.- Pożyczyłem od niej esencje Shinigami. Następnie Przemek podniósł Kose należącą do Salai, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów. ???? LoboTaker nie wiedziała gdzie jest, ani jak długo była nieprzytomna. Przez chwilę miała nadzieje że wszystko co ją spotkało było jakimś irracjonalnym snem. Że HallenWest wcale nie jest w kryzysowej sytuacji a ona nie została zdradzona przez Burmistrza. Jednak to co przed sobą zobaczyła, przeczyło całkowicie tezie, że to wszystko było snem. Dziewczyna leżała w brudnym lochu, przyczepiona do ściany futurystycznie wyglądającymi kajdanami. - Czo to ma być, do k**************************rwy nędzy?!- krzyczała Lobo i rzucała się na wszystkie strony. Nagle zza jej kołnieżyka wyleciała karteczka, która wylądowała na ziemi. Lobo zamieniła swoje ręcę w macki. Kajdanki natychmiast się zacieśniły, więc Lobo cofnęła transformacje. Zamiast tego wydłużyła swoje nogi, które nie były spętane i złapała nimi karteczke. Otowrzyła ją palcami od stóp i przeczytała. "Wiem że prawdopodobnie na to nie zasługuje, ale będę cię błagał o wybaczenie. Musiałem cię wydać, żeby kupić naszym czas. Większość naszych wojsk znajduje się w odciętym od świata HallenWest, ale poza kopułę wydostało się tysiąc żołnierzy. Mili oni początkowo uderzyć poza murami i być naszą dywersją, Bogu jednak niech będą dzięki że do tego nie doszło. Tych tysiąc ludzi jest teraz naszą największą siłą. Jedyną, jeśli mam być szczery. Postaramy się wybić jak najwięcej żołnierzy Federacji w okolicy miasta, a potem kierujemy się do CreepyTown. Mimo że napawają mnie obrzydzeniem, to tylko na nich możemy teraz liczyć. Mam szczerą nadzieje że radzą sobie lepiej od nas. Jest jedna rzecz dotycząca dowódcy wojsk oblegających nasze miasto, którą musisz wiedzieć! Otóż '' Lobo nie zdołała przeczytać co jest dalej, bowiem do jej celi zaczął ktoś wchodzić. Dziewczyna więc z niemałym obrzydzeniem zjadła kartkę, żeby nikt jej nie znalazł. Zaraz potem spojrzała na drzwi. Stała w nich narzeczona Feriana, trzymająca w rękach coś co wyglądało na...słuchawki i MP4. - Witaj, numerze 1.- powiedziała kobieta. - Witaj, zdz*ro.- powiedziała Lobo Kobieta podeszła do Lobo i kopnęła ją w twarz. Z ust i nosa dziewczyny poleciała krew. - Wiesz, mam pewną przyjaciółkę.- powiedziała kobieta nakładając Lobo słuchawki- Znamy sie bardzo długo i wzajemnie szanujemy. Gloria, bo tak ma na imię, nie miała nawet nic przeciwko nagraniu specjalnej składanki, dla ciebie. Jej moc jest wielkim darem, niestety fanatycznie wierzy w to, ze tylko prawdziwi założyciele Federacji są w stanie dać nam władze absolutną. Ja nie podzielam tego poglądu. Piratka jest syreną, a Pierwszy Szaman zdradził swoje własne ideały, spoufalając się z takimi...jak ty. Dlatego właśnie dam ci zadanie. Zabijesz ich obydwoje, a potem każdego z HallenWest. Każdą osobę którą spotkasz. A po tym wszystkim, gdy już nie zostanie praktycznie nikt, karze ci się zabić. A ty to zrobisz, z nieukrywaną przyjemnością. - Jesteś bardziej poj**ana niż twój chłoptaś.- powiedziała Lobo - Swoją drogą, na imię mi Elizabeth.- kobieta włączyła muzykę.- Choć ty i tak będziesz się do mnie zwracać inaczej. Mirra wyszła, zostawiając Lobo samą. Podczas gdy muzyka leciała, wspomnienia Lobo zaczęły się zmieniać. Część 10 '''Vanilla Unicorn' Kosa Salai, zaraz po tym jak Przemek wziął ją do ręki stała się dwa razy większa. Zaczął też ją okrywać pewien mrok i z daleka można było wyczuć jej moc. - Naprawdę? Serio?- pytał Arise- Teraz jeszcze zostałeś Shinigami? Po co ci to? Mam moc równą twojej, Kosa nie zadziała. - Spętałeś swoją duszę, prawda?- Przemek jakby nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi Arise- Przywiązałeś ją do swojego ciała, więc w nim trwa. Ty już nie żyjesz, po prostu jesteś gadającym trupem. - Do tego ruszającym się.- zauważyła Insanity. - To nie on się porusza. Robią to za niego jego duchy. Jeśli tylko odetniemy cię od twoich "pomocników", już nic nie zdołasz zrobić. - A co jeśli związałem z nimi swoją duszę?- spytał Arise- Wtedy już nic nie zrobisz. - Za cienki Bolek z ciebie.- powiedział Przemek- Potrzebujesz przynajmniej kolejnych 16 lat, by się tego nauczyć. - W takim razie czemu Salai nie mogła tego zrobić?- spytała Strange. - Wybacz, Kwiecie Złocisty. Jestem trochę samolubny i sam chciałem to zrobić. Poza tym- Przemek wskazał na Kosę Shinigami- właśnie zwiększyłem 10-krotnie jej siłę. Jak to jej oddam, będzie się zaliczać do pierwszej dziesiątki najsilniejszych Shinigami. - Poważnie?!!!- Salai nagle odzyskała przytomność. Zaczęła skakać a jej oczy były jak 5-cio złotówki.- Będę jedną z najsilniejszych? - Przede wszystkim będziesz musiała przywyknąć do tego, że ma teraz niezłego kopa.- powiedział Przemek- Wtedy spokojnie będziesz numerem 6. - To lepsze niż ciasta wymazane w Monte!! Chociaż niewiele... - Hehehehe. Naprawdę znalazłeś tutaj bandę niezłych posrańców, Nii-san.- powiedział Arise. - Insanity, musimy mu nakopać.- powiedział Przemek- A potem wydusić dlaczego mnie tak nazywa. I zaczęło się. Insanity z ogromną prędkością biegała wokół Arise, strzelając do niego piorunami. Przemek postawił na działanie bardziej ofensywne i po prostu rzucił się na Arise. Pomiędzy chłopakami znalazły się ręce Mosiężnego Księcia, które zostały przecięte na pół przez Kosę Shinigami. Przemek znalazł miejsce gdzie energia tego ducha była największa i chciał tam uderzyć. Arise szybko zamienił Mosiężnego Księcia i Żywiołaka Ognia miejscami. - Nabrałeś się.- powiedział Przemek, po czym złapał Żywiołaka gołą ręką. Mimo że ręka zaczęła się parzyć, Przemek wziął ducha ognia najbliżej swoich ust jak tylko mógł i pożarł go. - Nie!!- zakrzyknął Arise. Dzięki temu że stracił koncentracje, piorun Insanity ponownie go trafił. Insanity widząc szansę, w sekundę znalazła się tuż za plecami chłopaka i kopnęła go z całej siły. Równowaga Arise została zachwiana, co dało Przemkowi możliwość uderzenia w Mosiężnego Księcia. Kosa Shinigami przecięła ducha na pół a Przemek odebrał jego esencje Arise. Przypalone, pełne ran i dziur ciało Arise padło na ziemię. Przemek podszedł jeszcze i odciął od ciała chłopaka ręce i nogi. - To tak dla pewności.- powiedział Przemek. - CreepyTown 1- powiedziała Salai- Federacja 0 Gdzieś w CreepyTown Reddoshi ciągnął ze sobą ciało Rico. Musiał przyznać, że Pyromaniac jest silny. Przy takich ranach, powinien już dawno wykitować. Tym bardziej w stronę do Mer de Sang, gdzie niestety nie było Strange. Więc była w Vanilla Unicorn i tam właśnie Reddoshi zmierzał. - Tylko nie wykituj w drodze.- powiedział Reddoshi. - Jsne- niewyraźnie powiedział Rico. Reddoshi pomyślał, że to imponujące że zdołał go zrozumieć. Biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, Rico nie powinien umieć nic powiedzieć. Nagle parę metrów przed nimi spadła bomba, niszcząc sotjace niedaleko budynki. Ich gruzy zablokowały Reddoshiemu i Rico drogę. - W życiu nie zdążymy!- klnął stwór. - Połóż go na ziemi!- zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos zza pleców Reddoshiego. Stwór odwrócił sie i zobaczył blondynkę w stroju pielęgniarki, która się do nich zbliżała- On potrzebuje pomocy! Mam medykamenty. Jakbydemon nie miał za dużego wyboru i położył ciało Pyromaniaca na ziemi. Kobieta podeszła do niego i sprawdziła jego stan. Wyciągneła parę chusteczek i polała je wodą utlenioną, po czym przyciskała do ran. - To raczej nic nie da.- powiedziała kobieta- On niedługo umrze. - Niech coś pani zrobi.- powiedział Reddoshi. - Claris. Jestem Claris. I może będę w stanie mu pomóc, ale będzie to miało swoją cenę. - Jaką? - Zaprowadzicie mnie do tutejszego burdelu. - Dobra! Tylko coś zrób! Kobieta wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni małą torebeczkę. Wyjęła z niego przezroczysty proszek i włożyła Rico do ust. Rany powoli zaczęły się goić. - Spotykałam się kiedyś z jednym takim szamanem.- powiedziała Claris- Długa historia. W każdym razie dostałam od niego taki proszek. Więc skoro ja dotrzymałam umowy, to wy mnie zaprowadzicie do burdelu. Dzielnica mieszkalna, Metropolia Lobo otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Była w miękkim, luksusowym apartamencie. Leżała w łóżku, jakiego nie powstydziła by się królowa Anglii. Takie różne ozdobniki, kilka materacy i haftowane ręcznie poduszki robiły na niej nawet wrażenie. - Obudziłaś się?- spytał jakiś kobiecy głos. LoboTaker skierowała swój wzrok w kierunku z którego dochodził głos. Zobaczyła w nich kobietę w brązowych włosach i oczach, ubraną w czerwoną suknie. Lobo przez chwilę nie poznawała jej, ale po chwili zaczęła kojarzyć fakty. To była narzeczona Feriana. . Nie! Elizabeth. Coś nadal się nie zgadzało i w końcu LoboTaker odkryła co. - Pani!- Lobo zakrzyknęła o wiele głośniej niż by sobie życzyła- Co tutaj robisz? Nie nazywaj jej tak! szeptał jakiś głos w głowie Lobo - To ja powinnam spytać. Leżysz w moim łóżku. LoboTaker nagle zrobiło się strasznie wstyd. Zeskoczyła z łóżka tak szybko jak zdołała, po czym zaczęła je poprawiać, żeby nie było widać żadnych śladów. - Wybacz mi Pani.- dziewczyna padła na kolana- Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć. Miej trochę godności, do k*rwy nędzy! głos w głowie Lobo stawał się równoczesne głośniejszy i coraz bardziej odległy - Ależ nic się nie stało.- Elizabeth uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha z satysfakcji- Choć muszę przyznać, że sądziłam że gdy usłyszysz że wracam z frontu, coś tutaj po ogarniasz. A ty zamiast tego postanowiłaś sobie pospać. Twarz dziewczyny stała się cała czerwona. Zawiodła, zawiodła na całej linii. Jej Pani walczy z HallenWest, miejscem gdzie Lobo pamiętała że tak wiele się wycierpiała, a ona potrafi tylko spać. - Jak mogę ci to wynagrodzić?- Lobo nie zamierzała ukrywać błagalnego tonu- Proszę, Pani! Zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz! Poj*bało cię? - Wiem.- powiedziała Elizabeth- Mam nawet dla ciebie zadanie. Wiesz co spotyka moich wrogów, prawda? - Giną, moja Pani. Chyba zaraz rzygnę. - Dokładnie tak. Mniej niż godzinę temu zabiłam jedną z moich wrogów, odpowiedzialną za śmierć Feriana. Głupia, nie wiedziała że był tylko pionkiem, na dobrą sprawę niewiele wiedział. W każdym razie, zupełnym przypadkiem bardzo ją przypominasz. Chce żebyś ją udawała i przeniknęła do CreepyTown. Teraz tam przeniesie się ciężar wojny, a ty musisz przede wszystkim zabić dwie osoby. No chyba k*rwa nie! - Tak, Pani. Zrobię to z nieukrywaną przyjemnością Ty zasrany lizusie! Oddawaj moje ciało! - Pójdziesz z grupą Glorii. Ona chce ocalić tamtą dwójkę, ale ty musisz zająć się ich eliminacją. O szczegółach ci wkrótce powiem. Ty w tym czasie masz posprzątać moje mieszkanie. Chociaż w sumie, zajmij się całym blokiem. Sąsiadkom powiedz że ja cię wysłałam. Zapi**dole cię! Przyrzekam! - Tak, Pani. Dziękuje. Jeszcze będziesz jej dziękować?!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaach!! - Mam nadzieje że dobrze się bawisz.- powiedziała Elizabeth wychodząc - Pani?- LoboTaker nie rozumiała o co chodzi. - Nic, skarbie. Nie mówiłam do ciebie. Część 11 Przedmieścia CreepyTown - Jesteście skarbem Pańskim- powiedział Uriel- Dlatego z wielkim smutkiem pozbawiam cię życia. Archanioł uniósł swój miecz i zgromadził w nim tyle energii, że dusza Mii zostanie zniszczona, po zwykłym ciosie. - Amen- powiedział Archanioł zamachując się mieczem. - Atak dwóch tysięcy sześćdziesięciu siedmiu płatków czterolistnej koniczyny- zakrzyknął głos niedaleko Uriela. W Archanioła uderzyły promyki zielonego światła. Cios nie był zbyt silny, ale wystarczył żeby Uriel się zachwiał i chybił. Mia była bezpieczna. - Kto śmie przeszkadzać Archaniołowi?!- spytał Uriel. - Kalasher, dzi*ko!- zakrzyknął Kalasher. Nagle ktoś z drugiej strony poczęstował Uriela serią z karabinu maszynowego. Był to dwumetrowy jaszczur. - I Welikan!- powiedział jaszczur. Po chwili Archanioł poczuł że ktoś go uderzył od tyłu w głowę. Z tak wielką siłą, że Uriel poleciał kilka metrów dalej. Gdy Uriel odwrócił się, zobaczył swojego kolejnego adwersarza. Czarna skóra, metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, fioletowe oczy i włosy. - Meh...mów mi Ender.- powiedział potwór. W tej samej chwili, Kalasher, Welikan i Ender rozejrzeli się. Zobaczyli fragmenty Krainy Bogów oraz ciężko ranne Mie, Hajsik i Lune. To był atak na mieszkańców CreepyTown, a co za tym idzie, na ich przyjaciół. A co za tym idzie, na ich samych. - Koleś aż się prosi, żeby skopać mu dupe.- powiedział Welikan. - Nie pozostaniemy obojętni na te prośbę.- powiedział Ender. - Grozicie mi? Jednemu z Archaniołów?- Uriel nie przestawał się śmiać, kiedy mówił te słowa- Nie macie pojęcia, z kim zaczynacie! Kalasher i Welikan w jednej chwili wystrzelili w stronę Archanioła kilkanaście pocisków, po czym Ender w swojej postaci potwora ruszył do ataku. Jego pierwsze dwa ciosy poważnie zraniły Uriela, ale Archanioł nie pozostawał dłużny. Kopnął potwora w splot słoneczny, a potem odepchnął swoimi mackami. - Ectu na lebura!- zakrzyknęła Mia, a z jej różdżki wyleciał połączony strumień ognia, światła i ciemności, który uderzył w Archanioła. Na chwile przed tym jak atak go dosięgnął, zobaczył Mie i Lunę. Całe i zdrowe, stojące ramię w ramię z towarzyszami. - Jak...?- Uriel ledwo stał na nogach- Przecież...byłaś....ranna. Nagle Archanioła olśniło i spojrzał na ranną Hajsik, trzymającą w ręku swój Zegarek. - Może na ciebie nie działa.- powiedziała Hajsik- Ale...ale na nich już tak. Pierwszy raz Uriela nawiedziła myśl, że może tym razem stanął przeciwko komuś, z kim nie ma szans. Opuszczony port BeyondDepths zacumował przy odnowionym porcie, a z jego gigantycznego wnętrza zaczęli wychodzić żołnierze Federacji. Tysiące żołnierzy, w pancerzach przypominających te należące do Szturmowców z Gwiezdnych Wojen. A za nimi różnorakie machiny kroczące i działa. Paru żołnierzy nie mogło się nawet powstrzymać i wystrzelili kilka pocisków gdy jeszcze byli na morzu. Noworoczna, jako tutejszy przedstawiciel Federacji, mogła kazać im przestać, a oni nie mogli odmówić. Nowa wiedziała że niedługo przybędzie Gloria, trzecia najważniejsza osoba w Federacji i przejmie dowództwo nad tą zgrają. I dobrze, jej wystarczą te siły, które już ma. - Pani dowódco!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy Federacji - Nie "Pani dowódco" tylko Wasza Kawaiistość-powiedziała Nowa - K*rwa serio? Znaczy się: Tak jest! Wasza Kawaiistość, mamy raport o żołnierzach, którzy przybyli z północy. - Pewnie nie z Federacji? - To ok. tysiąc żołnierzy HallenWest. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzieje w ich mieście, pewnie przyszli tutaj po pomoc. Nowa się uśmiechnęła. To było bardzo zabawne. Gdy tylko pojawiają się trudności, nie mają oporów przed chowaniem się w "dziwniejszych miastach". Nagle w głowie Nowej zaświtał pomysł. Sukinsynom się dostanie, to na pewno. - Mają jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Nowa. - Nie, nie mają.- żołnierz nie chciał dodawać oficjalnego tytułu Nowej. Czuł się wtedy głupio. - Świetnie.- Nowa zwróciła się w stronę odpoczywających przyjaciół, z najwyraźniej spranymi mózgami- Wyjca, chodź tutaj! - Idę!- zakrzyknęła Wyjca, po czym podbiegła do Nowej- Siostrzyczka już jest? - Nie.- powiedziała kotka dając Wyjcy deskę do ręki.- Uderz mnie tym. - Hę?! - Powiedziałam że masz mnie tym walnąć! Już! Wyjca nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru. Co by pomyślała Siostrzyczka Gloria, gdyby się dowiedziała że nie wykonała rozkazu? Zamachnęła się i uderzyła Nową raz w głowę i raz w brzuch. Obolała kotka pokazała jej, że już starczy, po czym zbliżyła się do stojącego nieopodal lustra. Przyjrzała się sobie: lekkie zacięcie, trochę krwi we włosach. Na brzuchu spory siniak. Kotka podeszła do Wyjcy i podrapała ją po rękach i nogach. Bolało, ale Wyjca wytrzymała. - Myślę że wyglądamy dość realistycznie.- powiedziała Nowa po czym złapała Wyjce za rękę- Idziemy. - Wasza Kawaiistośc!- żołnierz przełamał się i to powiedział- Co chce pani zrobić? - Ta wojna skończy się bardzo szybko.- powiedziała Nowa, po czym skierowała się na północ. Vanilla Unicorn Arise leżał na ziemi i wpatrywał się w sufit. Znaczy wpatrywałby się, gdyby nie wysadził burdelu, a co za tym idzie- sufitu. Patrzył się raczej na niebo, chodź jego wzrok był już tak słaby, że nie był tego taki pewien. - Nii-san, czy ja umieram?- spytał Arise. - Umarłbyś, gdybyś nie związał swojej duszy z ciałem jak ostatni idiota.- powiedział Przemek- Nie boli cię nic? - Jeszcze nie. Najwidoczniej któreś z was uszkodziło mi coś w mózgu. Nic nie czuje. - Będziesz miał coś przeciwko małemu przesłuchaniu? - Ja też mam kilka pytań. Wal pierwszy. - Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Nii-san? - Heh. Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, prawda? To ciało, właśnie to w którym teraz jesteś. Ono ma brata. W każdym razie miałoby, gdyś się w nim nie reinkarnował. - Fakt!- przypomniał sobie Przemek- Zanim nawiałem z porodówki, pamiętam że był obok mnie taki jeden. - Nawiałeś z porodówki?- zdziwiła się Salai. - Ta. Pierwsze trzy minuty nowego życia w szpitalu, a potem podróż po świecie.- powiedział Przemek. - Nom.- powiedział Arise- Jak dobrze wiesz, reinkarnujesz się już w łonie matki. A co się stanie, jeśli w tym łonie jest ktoś jeszcze? Powiem ci co: ten drugi dostaje ułamek twoich umiejętności. - To wyjaśnia...sporo.- powiedziała Strange. - Teraz ja.- powiedział Arise- Zabrałeś duszę Imiti, prawda? Przemek pstryknął palcami i drugi Smąriusz zmienił się w kobietę. - Tak, zabrałem.- powiedział Przemek- Miała mnie dorwać, jak innych. Jej przebranie Strange było prawie idealne. Jednakże zorientowałem się, że to nie ona już w pierwszych sekundach. - Imponujące.- powiedział Arise- W jaki sposób? - Otóż Strange nosi w dekolcie proszki różnorakich właściwości, za to Imitia ich nie miała. Nastała chwilowa cisza. - Gdzie ty się GAPISZ?!!- zakrzykneła Strange po czym uderzyła Przemka w twarz (bolało). - Hehehe. Zabawna z was zgraja.- powiedział Arise- Ale wiesz, Nii-san. Jednak wiele się nie zmieniłeś. - Co masz na myśli?- pytał Przemek trzymający rękę na swojej czerwonej twarzy - Zabrałeś duszę Imitii. Ciało któremu odebrano duszę, nie można nazwać żywym. Staje się bezwolną marionetką, zmuszoną słuchać tego, kto w danej chwili trzyma jej dusze. Za coś takiego idzie się do Piekła, choć dla ciebie to chyba niewiele. - Nie oceniaj mnie.- powiedział Przemek- To wy manipulujecie umysłami przyjaciół, by stali się wrogami. My też możemy od czasu do czasu kogoś wam podebrać. - Manipulują umysłami? Ale, że o co chodzi?- spytała Salai. - O to, że wkrótce będziemy mieli towarzystwo. Część 12 Północna część CreepyTown Lobo, mentor LoboTaker i w obecnej sytuacji przywódca wojsk HallenWest przyglądał się miastu. Nie było ono w dużym stopniu zniszczone, ale na pewno było opustoszałe. Pewnie większość nie-ludzi uciekła, jak tylko dowiedziała sie o inwazji. Nic dziwnego. - Panie Lobo, może powinien pan odpocząć?- pytał jeden z żołnierzy. Lobo normalnie wysmiał by żołnierze, ale to nie była normalmna sytuacja. Po walce z dowódcą wojsk Federacji, jego rany goiły się o wiele wolniej niż zwykle. Kurde, kim bym ten stwór? Calaway ledwo żyje a on nigdy nie czuł sie tak paskudnie. - Nie, dzięki.- powiedział Lobo. - Halo?!! Wy jesteście z HallenWest, prawda?!!- krzyczał jakiś dziewczęcy głos z jakiegoś budynku. Żołnierze natychmiast przeszli w stan gotowości. Lobo natomiast skupił się na wychodzących z budynku dwóch dziewczynach. Obydwie były nieletnie i miały uszy różnych zwięrząt. Brunetka miała uszy kota a blondynka uszy wilka. Ta z uszami kota była ranna w głowę i brzuch, blondyka z kolei miała poranione ręcę i nogi. - Jak dobrze was widzieć.- powiedziała kotka- Jestem Nowa, a ta tutaj to Wyjca. - Lobo. A ci tutaj to ostatni żołnierze HallenWestu. Skąd te obrażenia? - Od walki z żołnierzami Federacji. Lobo aż nie dowierzał. Te dwie małolaty walczyły z Federacją? - Naprawdę? - Nie! Podrapałam jej ręce i nogi a ona zdzieliła mnie deską! - Dobrze, dobrze. Rozumiem, wierze. Jak wygląda sytuacja w mieście? - Nie najlepiej. Wróg postanowił nas wziąść od środka. Ma w swoich szeregach mnóstwo osób, które potrafią kontrolować umysły swoich ofiar. Duża część mieszkańców zamieniła się w cholerne marionetki. Lobo dreszcz przeszedł po karku. Jeśli Federacja umie kontrolować umysły ofiar....Nie chciał nawet myśleć co się dzieje z LoboTaker. Że też był nieprzytomny, gdy Burmistrz ją "sprzedawał". Co prawda kupił dzięki temu trochę czasu ale... - Jest może jakieś miejsce, w którym się zgromadzili?- spytał Lobo Nowa walczyła z samą sobą. "Nie zaśmiej się mu w twarz!" powtarzała w myślach. Zdołała się opanować i wysłać Lobo swoje "smutne spojrzenie". - W burdelu Vanilla Unicorn.- powiedziała kotka- Oni nawet nie wiedzą że walczą dla Federacji. Tak im namieszali w głowach. - Ilu ich tam jest?- spytał Lobo. - Paru. Głównie nasi, ale jest tam kilku z Federacji. - A główne siły? Przecież muszą gdzieś się gromadzić! - Główna armia Federacji stacjonuje w Opuszczonej Fabryce. Niewiele ponad 300 żołnierzy. - Postanowione. Ja idę do Vanilla Unicorn, armia niech zmierza do Opuszczonej Fabryki! - Rozkaz!- zakrzyknęli żołnierze. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wolałybyśmy tutaj zostać.- powiedziała kotka - Oczywiście.- powiedział Lobo po czym ruszył w drogę. Nowa nie mogła aż uwierzyć. Wszystko szło tak łatwo! Ci którzy są w Vanilla Unicorn, jeśli w ogóle stawią czoła Lobo, to nie będą mieli sił na dalszą walkę. I dobrze, Nowa nie chciała ich śmierci. Znaczy, na pewno ktoś umrze, ale niech nie giną wszyscy! Kotka wyjęła z kieszeni komunikator. - Halo? BeyondDepths, słyszycie mnie?- spytała Nowa. - Głośno i wyraźnie.- powiedział głos wydobywający się z komunikatora. - Za kilka chwil, samoloty oraz artyleria mają ostrzelać okolice Opuszczonej Fabryki. Będą tam żołnierze HallenWest. Macie ich ostrzeliwać, ale postarajcie się nie zabijać. Mają się poddać, albo mają być obezwładnieni, byle by trafili do niewoli. -'' Rozkaz.'' - No cóż.- Nowa się rozłączyła- Ta wojna chyba niedługo się skończy. Proautostrada LoboTaker siedziała w transporterze, starając się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Otaczający ją ludzie (chociaż jeden z nich był smokiem) cały czas się z nią witali i mówili po imieniu. Ona tylko grzecznie się witała i milkła. Nigdy w życiu nie spotkała żadnego Serka, Komandosa ani Piekielnej Mii! Może ją mylą ze zmarłą przeciwniczką jej Pani? Podobno bardzo ją przypominała z wyglądu, ale żeby nawet nazwiska były takie same? Nieważne, Pani mówiła "nie wnikaj" to nie wnikała. -'' Jak głupia ty jesteś?!!- krzyczał głos w jej głowie'' LoboTaker starała się ignorować ten głos. Skąd on się w ogóle wziął? Może powinna była o tym powiedzieć Pani? Ale wtedy może ją uznać za szaloną, a to raczej niedobrze. ''- Nie ignoruj mnie, tępa pindo!!'' - O co ci chodzi?- pytała w myślach LoboTaker. - Jedziesz zabijać swoich przyjaciół! O to mi chodzi! I o to że nie zabiłaś tamtej pi*dy kiedy miałaś okazje! - Mówisz o mojej Pani? Dlaczego miałabym chcieć jej śmierci? ''- Ty tępa, z dupy wyjęta s*ko! Oddawaj moje ciało!!'' Nagle do transportera ktoś wszedł. LoboTaker widziała ją już wcześniej, na zdjęciu w mieszkaniu swojej Pani. To była Gloria, trzecia najważniejsza osoba w całej Federacji! - No dobrze moje skarby, za chwilę będziemy w CreepyTown.- powiedziała Gloria. Na dźwięk jej głosu, wszyscy doznali usniesienia. Nawet Lobo, ku swojemu zdziwieniu reagowała tak samo jak reszta. A głos w jej głowie, jakby nie ośmielał się mówić, gdy tylko Gloria otwierała usta.- Ja, serek, Retsuunochana i LoboTaker będziemy się kierować w stronę prawdziwych założycieli Federacij. Reszta ma się oddać pod rozkazy Noworocznej oraz Armii Federacji. - Tak, Siostrzyczko!- mówili wszyscy, poza Lobo, Serkiem i Retsu. - I pamiętajcie: Jak będziecie na mieście, macie mi znaleźć więcej sług! Tylko tak możecie sprawidź, że wasza Siostrzyczka będzie zadowolona. Vanilla Unicorn Aracz patrzył na gruzy burdelu i widział w ich wnętrzu swoich przyjaciół (i jakiego trupa). Jak dotąd zastanawiał sie głównie nad tym co zrobi, a nie jak to zrobi. Musi jakoś dostarczyć Przemka i Strange do Federacji. Może po prostu poprosi by z nim szli? Postraszy bronią? Będzie kłamał? Zachciało mu się strugać mesjasza i obrońce CreepyTown! Nie mógł po prostu rozsiąsc sie wygodnie i postrzelać do żołnierzy Federacji? Jasne, skończyło by się prawdopodobnie jego śmiercią i zniszczeniem miasta, ale co z tego? - No dobra, trzeba się najpierw przywitać.- powiedział sam do siebie Aracz, zbiżający się powoli do Vanilla Unicorn. Gdy żołnierz już był na tyle blisko, że powinni go zauważyć, nagle ktoś go odepchnął. - Z drogi, gnoju!- zakrzyknęła kobieta w pielęgniarskim ubraniu. Ta sama z którą jechał transporterem. Ona chyba nie zamiarza ich złapać?! Część 13 Vanilla Unicorn - Mogłabyś powtórzyć?- spytała Claris, trzymająca w ręku kartkę i długopis. - N-o-e-l-l-e Strange- powiedziała piratka. Claris napisała imię i nazwisko Strange, wraz ze swoim i oddała piratce. Strange cała rozpromieniła się z radości, dziwiąc tym wszystkich w gruzach burdelu, w tym Aracza, Reddoshiego i Rico, którzy dopiero co przyszli. - No co? Lubię seryjne morderczynie.- powiedziała Strange- A ten autograf Kuby Rozpruwacza postawie obok arszeniku Mary Cotton. - Przemuś, dlaczego ona mnie tak nazywa?- spytała Claris Przemuś.... Hahahahaha!- nie potrafił opanować śmiechu Smąriusz. Z resztą, nie tylko on, bo śmieli się wszyscy oprócz Aracza. Nawet Arise, który niemalże topił się we własnej krwi. - Jakiś pseudonim musiałem ci dać.- powiedział Przemek- Najlepiej taki, który nie wskazywałby że jesteś kobietą. Z resztą, imię wybrał Bill....- Przemek na wspomnienie dawnego towarzysza ugryzł się w język. - Właśnie! Gdzie ten trójkątny słodziak?- spytała Claris po czym zaczęła przeszukiwać gruzy.- Zasraniec zawsze się przede mną chował. Bill! Billu Cyferko, wiem że gdzieś tutaj jesteś! - Nie ma go.- powiedział Przemek- Na początku XX wieku wdarliśmy się w mały konflikt interesów. Nie to jest teraz ważne.- powiedział Przemek, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Reddoshiego i Rico- Gdzie Bloody i Nowa? Wtedy obydwoje opowiedzieli swoją historię. O napotkaniu sił Federacji, o tym co się stało z Nową i tak dalej. - Gnojki miały szczęście!!- krzyczał Rico- Następnym razem gdy ich spotkam do nogi z dup powyrywam, zaszyje i znów powyrywam! - Czyli w najbliższym czasie możemy się spodziewać ataku żołnierzy pod dowództwem Noworocznej.- powiedział Przemek po czym przeanalizował- To brzmi strasznie głupio. - Aracz, gdzie ty byłeś cały ten czas?- spytała Salai. - Ja..no wiecie...- Aracz jakby obudził się z długiego snu. Przez cały czas jedną częścią mózgu przysłuchiwał się przyjaciołom, a drugą obmyślał plan jak porwać Przemka i Strange.- Byłem w... - Metropolii.- powiedziała Claris, po czym odwróciła się do Przemka- Dostał za zadanie porwać ciebie i piratke. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzyli to na Aracza, to na Claris. Sam żołnierz zaczął zalewać się potem. - Przemek, twoja cizia coś brała?- spytał Reddoshi - Właśnie! Aracz nie jest zdrajcą!- zakrzyknęła Salai - Mało czego można być dzisiaj pewnym.- powiedział Rico- Może mu też sprali mózg... - A poza tym, co ty robiłaś w Metropolii?- spytała Strange - Sprowadzili mnie z przeszłości, żebym im pomogła.- powiedziała Claris- Sądzą że mam do Przemusia o coś żal. - Czyli Bill zrobił parę rzeczy dobrze.- powiedział Przemek- Z jednej strony wierze Claris, ale z drugiej nie wierze że Aracz może być zdrajcą. Przemek zaczął powoli zbliżać się do Aracza. Pot zaczął pokrywać całą twarz żołnierza. Zaczął wpadać w panikę. - C...ccco chcesz zrobić?- spytał Aracz. Ton jego głosu bynajmniej nikogo nie uspokoił. - Odczytam cię. Przemek dotknął twarzy Aracza i zaczął go odczytywać. Żołnierz pomyślał że to już koniec, zaczął już myśleć jak się tłumaczyć i czy się tłumaczyć. Był zdrajcą, mimo że takim pozytywnym. Widział że Przemek o wszystkim wie. Na twarzy odczytującego duszę Aracza malował się grymas złości, którą po chwili zastąpiła zwykła obojętność. Przemek zabrał rękę z twarzy Aracza. - I jak?- spytała Salai. Wszyscy byli niezwykle poruszeni, zwłaszcza że Przemek patrzył na nich wszystkich z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Chłopak zrobił głośny wdech i wydech. - Wybacz kochanie, ale musiałaś go z kimś pomylić.- powiedział Przemek- Aracz leżał nawalony pod siedzibą swojej organizacji. Wszyscy zgodnie odetchnęli z ulgą. Wszyscy, poza Claris. - Niemożliwe, przecież to musiał być on.- powiedziała Claris - To zwykły przypadek Santaigo de Cuba, kochanie.- powiedział Przemek - Jak chcesz.- powiedziała Claris, rozumiejąc kod którym posłużył się Przemek- Poza mną i tym drugim żołnierzem, który zupełnym przypadkiem przypomina Aracza, wysłali jeszcze dwie osoby. Jedna ma polować na ciebie a druga na piratkę, druga jest tutaj po jakąś Insanity. - To ja!- krzyknęła Insanity Claris przyjrzała się jeżycy. - Kochanie znowu podmieniłeś mi leki, prawda?- spytała Claris - Nie, moja droga.- powiedział Przemek- To po prostu zwykły dzień w tym mieście.- Przemek spojrzał na Aracza- Nie najlepiej wyglądasz, przyjacielu. Chodź, przewietrzymy się. Przemek wziął Aracza pod ramię i obydwoje wyszli z gruzów Vanilla Unicorn, po czym Przemek wziął żołnierza w miejsce, gdzie nikt ich nie zobaczy. Metropolia Elizabeth czekała aż strażnicy powiedzą władcy Federacji że już przyszła. Taki by zwyczaj, nawet w jej przypadku choć w sumie skoro Heinrich ją wezwał, to powinni ominąć tę część. No cóż. Strażnik w końcu wprowadził Elizabeth przed tron przywódcy Federacji, na którym zasiadał Heinrich Welff. - Mój panie.- powiedziała Elizabeth kłaniając się. Darzyła Heinricha ogromnym szacunkiem, mimo jego obsesji na punkcie znalezienia "prawdziwych założycieli Federacji" i tego typu spraw. - Elise, musimy porozmawiać o LoboTaker- powiedział Heinrich- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego numer 1 na naszej czarnej liście został uwolniony? - Bardzo chętnie. Zawsze powtarzasz, że najlepszy rodzaj wojny, to ten w którym za naszą sprawę giną żołnierze wroga. Poprosiłam więc Glorie, o nagranie specjalnej składanki do Lobo. - Ona zabiła Feriana. Abstrahując od tego, że był tylko pionkiem, był bardzo znany, przez wielu uwielbiany. Mieliśmy zabić ją i udowodnić, że sprawiedliwość triumfuje. - Rozumiem. Wysłałam ją i kazałam zabić wszystkich naszych wrogów, a potem siebie. To zawsze jeden żołnierz więcej. - Nie pogrywaj ze mną!!- zakrzyknął Heinrich a jego głos było słychać niemalże w całym pałacu.- Wiem co naprawdę kazałaś jej zrobić!! Nagle zza tronu wyszła jakaś postać. Człowiek, skryty za czarną, lateksową maską i szarym mundurem. Elizabeth rozpoznała postać i o mało co nie dostała zawału. To był Tardsihe Łowrow, zarządca więzień Federacji i nawiększy sadysta w całym państwie. - Czy mogę?- spytał Tardsihe. W jego głosie było coś dziwnego. Jedyne słowo które dla Elizabeth mogło go opisać było :śliski. - Spokojnie.- powiedział Heinrich, po czym zwrocił się do Elizabeth- Elise, powiedz mi dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Po śmierci Feriana opiekował się tobą, traktowałem jak córkę! A ty?!! W tak ważnej dla nas wszystkich chwili, robisz mi coś takiego?!! - Bo to szaleństwo!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth- Przemek zdradził własne ideały, a Strange jest syreną! Do tego nie miała nawet żadnego wpływu na to co ty stworzyłeś! Ty jesteś prawdziwym przywódcą Federacji, nie oni! - Ręce Przemka napisały początek tej opowieści.- powiedział Heinrich- Moje zajeły się rozwinięciem, a Panna Strange napisze zakończenie.- Heinrich wyjął spod swojego tronu mały, gęsto zapisany dziennik i podał je Tardsihe'owi- Łowrow, masz ją wziąć na trzy godziny. W tym czasie masz jej to czytać. - Rozkaz.- powiedział Tardsihe. Elizabeth zrobiło się słabo. Trzy godziny z tym potworem? Nigdy! Nigdy! Chciała uciekać, tak bardzo chciała uciekać, ale nie mogła. Nogi odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Wszechogarniający strach sprawił, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Tradsihe wykorzystał to i zwyczajnie wziął ją za rękę i zaczął wychodzić z sali. - Ma przeżyć te trzy godziny.- powiedział Heinrich. - Postaram się.- powiedział Tardsihe. Część 14 Okolice Vanilla Unicorn Pierwszy cios nie był szczególnie bolesny dla Aracza. Przemek najpierw uderzył w brzuch, gdzie żołnierza ochroniła kamizelka kuloodporna. Potem jednak kolejny cios trafił go w twarz a następny w gardło. Gdy Aracz schylił się pod wpływem ciosu, chłopak złapał go za głowę i swoim kolanem zmasakrował mu nos. Żołnierz wylądował na bruku, z krawiącym, zniszczonym nosem i bolącym gardłem. - Jako żołnierz wiesz, że za zdradę powinieneś wylądować pod ścianą, prawda?- spytał Przemek. - A co, chcesz mnie tutaj zabić?- spytał Aracz, łapiąc się jedną ręką za nos a drugą za gardło. - Jasne że nie. Odczytałem twoje wspomnienia, wraz z emocjami i przemyśleniami. Rozumiem co chciałeś osiągnąć i wiem, że podjęcie decyzji nie było dla ciebie łatwe. Wiem równierz, że paskudnie byś się czuł po sprzedaniu mnie i Strange. Rozumiem to wszystko, dlatego nie jestem zły i cię kryłem. - Więc czemu teraz krwawię? - Bo jesteś głupi! Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? Dalibyśmy ci się złapać i weszlibyśmy w samo serce Federacji. Aracz chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie wiedział co. Przemek miał rację. To było takie proste, wystarczyło by dobrze zagrać. Jak mógł na to nie wpaść? - Spoko, rozumiem.- powiedział Przemek- Adrenalina i takie tam. Człowiek nie myśli wtedy zbyt jasno. - Sam mówisz że nie myśli jasno, a go pobiłeś.- powiedziała Claris, która nagle pojawiła się przy Przemku i Araczu. - Fakt. Ciężko to będzie wytłumaczyć.- powiedział Przemek- "Hej wszystkim! Aracz jest jednak konfidentem, ale dałem mu w mordę i wszystko jest ok". Małe szanse że to przejdzie. Claris wyjeła przezroczysty proszek i dała Araczowi. Rany żołnierza natychmiast zaczeły się goić. - Jak ty sobie radziłeś przez stulecia bez mojego proszku?- spytała Claris. - Mam do niego stały dostęp.- powiedział Przemek-Ta piratka je stworzyła. - Ale...ja je opatentowałam.- powiedziała Claris. - Z prawnego puntku widzenia mogłabyś ją pozwać. Gdyby nie to że bardziej boję się ciebie niż jej, to bym ci to odradził. - Daj spokój, ten proszkek jest przydatny raz na ruski rok. Wracajmy już do gruzów tego burdelu. - Wstawaj Aracz, idziemy.- powiedział Przemek pomagając żołnierzowi wstać. Aracz rozprostował się i zaczął iść. Przestał się już denerwować tak o to co dalej robić. Przyszłość rysowała się w umiarkowanie optymistycznych barwach. - Żeby było jasne, dałem ci się pobić.- powiedział Aracz. - Jasne, jasne. Vanilla Unicorn - No dawaj, powiedz coś!!- krzyczała Salai do Imitii. Pozbawione duszy ciało kobiety miało cały czas ten sam, obojetny wyraz twarzy- Albo coś zrób!! Cokolwiek!! - Przestań się wydzierać, Salai!- krzyczała Strange, po czym uderzyła Rico. - Za co to?!- spytał Rico. - Za to że Przemek jest poza moim zasięgiem. Póki nie wróci, będziesz obrywał. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Salai zrezygnowała z zabawy z Imitią i podeszła do drugiego wysłannika Federacji. Arise, bez nóg i rąk i z wieloma obrażeniami na ciele, praktycznie pływał we własnej krwi. - Zrób coś śmiesznego.- powiedziała Salai, tykając Arise swoją Kosą. - Cierpię.- powiedział Arise ochrypłym głosem. - To przezabawne.- przyznała Salai- Ale zrób coś jeszcze! Arise po prostu zamknął oczy i zaczął ignorować demonice. Dziewczyna urażona jego zachowaniem od niego odeszła i poszla przed wejście. Widziała jak Przemek, Aracz i Claris wracają. Zobaczyła też coś innego, coś co skakało z dachu na dach w kierunku burdelu i niebezpiecznie się zbliżało. Salai rozpoznała osobę która to robiła. To był Lobo, nie jej koleżanka, ale tylko koleś. Ten ważniejszy. Gdy wylądował tuż przy Salai, dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak bardzo nad nią górował. Wielkością, masą i aurą. - W..witamy z Vanilla Unicorn.- Salai nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc plotła głupoty- Z powodu rozp*erdolu w mieście, burdel jest tymczasowo zamknięty. -Nie mam pomysłów na riposte.- powiedział po czym uderzył swoją pięścią w Salai. Wzmocniona broń dziewczyny, jakby sama wyczuła zagrożenie i obroniła swoją właścicielkę. Lobo nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś zablokował jego cios.- Skąd wziełaś taką potężną broń? - Hehehe, czyli jednak nie kłamał.- powiedziała Salai. Już wiedziała co się szykuje. Bójka. I dobrze.- Znajomy mi podrasował Kose. - Jaki znajomy? - Przemek0980. W kosmitę jakby strzelił piorun. Miał do tej pory wątpliwości, że obecni tutaj zostali przekabaceni, ale wspomnienie imienia ich wspólnego "znajomego" rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości. Lobo kopnął Salai z tak wielką siłą, że demonica wleciała do środka zniszcoznego budynku, dziwiąc tym wszystkich tam obecnych. Zaraz po niej, do Vanilla Unicorn wpadł Lobo, który spojrzał na twarze wszytkich obecnych. Podniósł swoją broń i wbił w Imitie. Ciało pozbawione duszy, zostało teraz pozbawione także życia. - Was też to spotka.- powiedział Lobo. Część 15 Metropolia Elizabeth siedziała w swoim łóżku. Po trzygodzinnych torturach, powinna być cała w różnorakich ranach oraz siniakach, ale Tardsihe był profesjonalistą, zrobił to tak że ona cierpiała ale nie było żadnych śladów. Kobieta najchętniej by się teraz położyła i starała zapomnieć o tym co ją spotkało, ale nie mogła. Dziennik, który czytał jej Łowrow (nie przestając jej torturować) miał w sobie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. I to było straszne. Jeśli LoboTaker się powiedzie, wszystko na co Federacja pracowała, pójdzie na marne. Pal licho Przemka, on nie jest ważny, najważniejsza była piratka. Jeśli ona zginie, zniknie szansa na wybicie wszystkich nie-ludzi. Strange była kluczem, którego za żadną cenę nie można było zniszczyć. Elizabeth wzieła tableta i napisała na nim wiadomość, mówiącą o zabiciu LoboTaker. Miała nadzieje, że Gloria ją przeczyta, zanim wydarzy się tragedia. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Rozerwane na strzępy ciało Uriela leżało na zniszczonej polanie. Grupce z CreepyTown udało się pokonać jednego z Archaniołów, a to nie jest byle jaki wyczyn. Wszyscy byli cali poranieni, ale dzięki Zegarkowi Hajsika, w mgnieniu oka wydobrzeli. Nie można tego samego powiedzieć o Krainie Bogów. - Mój doooooooooom!!- krzyczała Hajsik, zalewając się łzami- Móóóóóóóóóóóóóóóój dom!!! - Na pewno da się to jakoś posklejać.- powiedział Welikan- Ma ktoś taśmę? W sensie, sporo taśmy? - Przy sobie to nie, ale wiem gdzie znajdziecie.- powiedział nagle jakiś głos. Wszyscy się odwrócili i zobaczyli Komandosa i Piekielną Miie. - Och, to tylko ty.- powiedziała Miia, patrząc na Piekielną- Już myślałam że to ktoś orginalny. - Oj, ale ty jesteś zabawna!- powiedziała Piekielna, śmiejąc się.- Moja droga... - Coś masz nie tak z głową?- spytała Mia. - Zostawmy to.- powiedział Ender- Wiecie może co się tutaj dzieje? - Federacja.- powiedział Komandos- Zaatakowali nas, zajeli już sporą część miasta. Ten koleś musiał być od nich. - Federacja?!!- zakrzyknąl Kalasher- Te kutafony? Ja im dam, napadać mi na miasto, gnojki walone jak ja im zaraz... - Rozumiemy.- przerwała Kalasherowi Hajsik- A o co wam chodziło z tym że znajdziemy gdzieś sporo taśmy? - Mamy bazę w Opuszczonym porcie.- powiedziała Piekielna- Na pewno coś tam znajdziecie. Coś co wam się baaardzo spodoba. - Tak.- potwierdził Komandos- Baaardzo się wam spodoba. - Dobra, to chodźmy.- powiedział Welikan. - Chwilka, coś mi tutaj nie pasuje.- powiedział Ender- Kto oprócz was jest w porcie? - Nowa, Bloody, Retsu, Wyjca, PsychoLove, Serek..- zaczeła wymieniać Piekielna. - Siostrzyczka...- powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Komandos. - Kto?- zdziwili się wszyscy. - Ty KRETYNIE!!- zakrzyknęła Piekielna, co jeszcze bardziej wszystkich zdziwiło. Ona zwykle nie używała takich słów. - Spokojnie, zaraz to załatwie.- powiedział Komandos po czym rzucił zaklęciem ognia prosto w Mie. - Uważaj!- zakrzyknąl Kalasher, po czym zasłonił dziewczynę. Ciało Kalashera staneło w ogniu, a on sam padł na ziemię. - Pamiętaj, resztę trzeba wziąść żywcem.- powiedziała Piekielna. Vanilla Unicorn Lobo stał nad kałużą krwi, jaka sie wytworzyła po zabiciu dziewczyny. Zabił jedną z nich, teraz nie było odwrotu. Poczeka aż się na niego rzucą i załatwi wszystkich po kolei. Inaczej sobie tego nie wyobrażał. - Ej ty!- krzykneła Strange. - Taaak?- spytał Lobo. Krew w nim się cała gotowała, chciał już z nimi walczyć. - Posprzątaj to. - Że co? - Te kałuże krwi, rozerwane ciało i błoto które naniosłeś. Posprzątaj po sobie. - I do tego przeproś!- wykrzyczała Salai- Po prostu podszedłeś i mnie uderzyłeś! Kto tak robi?!! - Ty.- powiedział Rico pokazując na Salai. - Kto normalny tak robi?!!- poprawiła się Salai. - Nie obchodzi was że zabiłem waszą towarzyszkę?- spytał skołowany Lobo. - Jakoś tak niespecjalnie.- powiedziała Insanity- Nie była naszą towarzyszką. - Moją była!- powiedział Arise, którego ciało zaczeło już gnić- I mi jest bardzo przykro. - Mamy to gdzieś!- krzykneła Strange. Lobo czuł się skołowany. Albo mieszkańcy CreepyTown mieli już tak wyprane mózgi, że nic nie kojarzyli, albo pomylił burdele, bo oni wyraźnie nie byli przyjaciółmi Federacji. To może być opcja 1 albo 2. Ale skąd będzie miał pewność? - Jest już okej! Aracz musiał się tylko przewietrzyć!- zakrzyknął Przemek, wchodząc z Araczem i Claris. Chłopak spojrzał na wcześniej przez niego niezauważonego kosmite- O k*rwa mać... Lobo nie kojarzył twarz chłopaka, ale zdecydowanie kojarzył jego aurę. Aurę Prawicy Szatana. - Znacie się?- spytała Claris - Pierwszy raz go widzę na oczy.- powiedział Przemek, po czym nerwowo zaczął patrzeć na ziemię Niebieskowłosy prawdopodobnie zostałby trafiony, ale jego żona była szybsza. Gdy tylko Claris zauważyła, że Lobo chce zaatakować, odepchneła Przemka, dzięki czemu jego głowa nadal była na swoim miejscu. - Zapie*dole cię!!- zakrzyknął Lobo- Ciebie i resztę pachołków Federacji!! - Długo trzymasz urazę...- powiedział Przemek. - Pachołków Federacji?- zdziwił się Reddoshi. Kilkanaście metrów od Vanilla Unicorn Nowa patrzyła przez swoją lornetkę na sytuacje panującą w zgliszczach burdelu. Najwidocznie dowódca sił HallenWest znał się z Przemkiem. Nie była to widocznie specjalnie przyjemna znajomość. - Wasza Kawaiistość!-'' odezwał się głos w nadajniku. - Czego?- spytała Nowa. - ''80% żołnierzy HallenWest zostało zabitych lub wziętych do niewoli. Małej grupce pod wodzą jakiegoś Shinigami udało sie uciec. - Czyli artyleria jest wolna?- spytała kotka. - Tak jest! - Walnijcie w resztki Vanilla Unicorn. Nie musiscie się ograniczać, ale postarajcie się by ktoś przeżył. ''- Rozkaz!'' Część 16 Vanilla Unicorn - W co ty nas znowu wpakowałeś?!- krzyczała Strange. - Jesteśmy starymi kolegami..- powiedział Przemek. - Zdradziłeś mnie!!- krzyczał Lobo, uderzając we wszystko co było w pobliżu (głównie gruzy). - Nie ma czasu na pierdoły, trzeba się tłuc.- krzyczała Salai. Salai, wyposażona w swoją wzmocnioną Kosę rzuciła się na kosmitę. Lobo uniknął jej ciosu po czym uderzył ją w brzuch. Shinigami odleciała parę metrów, po czym odbiła się od podłogi i ponownie rzuciła się na kosmitę. Tym razem Kosa trafiła Lobo prosto w serce, a Salai wykorzystała jeszcze szanse żeby przebić pięścią jego głowę. Ciało kosmity bezwładnie padło na ziemię. - Cioooooooootaaaaaa!!- krzyczała Salai do kosmity. - Salai, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć ale...- zaczął Przemek. - Co?!- Salai odwróciła się w stronę Przemka. - Lepiej się mu dokładnie przyjrzyj. Wzrok Shinigami ponownie skierował się na ciało kosmity. Lobo zaczął się regenerować, krew przestała się lać a serce ponownie zaczeło bić. Kosmita wstał i spojrzał się na Salai. - Teraz to dopiero będzie rozpi*rdol.- powiedział Lobo. - Skąd ty go znasz?- spytała Claris, patrząc na Przemka - Lobo zrobił raz niezły burdel w Piekle.- powiedział Przemek- Rada Shinigami, Szatan oraz Regent Raju chcieli całkowicie zniszczyć jego duszę. Przekonałem ich jednak, że lepiej będzie uczynić go nieśmiertelnym. - To chyba dobrze...- powiedziała Strange. Lobo z ogromną prędkością uderzył w Salai, przygniatając ją do podłogi. Następnie ruszył na Rico. Pyromaniac wyciągnął swój miecz i posłał wiązkę powietrza w stronę kosmity. Lobo początkowo zdawał się jej przeciwstawiać, ale podmuch powietrza posłał go na jedną z niewielu nadal stojących ścian w burdelu. - No to teraz się zabawimy.- powiedzial Rico - Czekaj!- krzyknął Przemek, po czym stanął pomiędzy Rico a Lobo. - Daj spokój!- krzyknął Rico- Dałem się załatwić Nowej! Daj mi odzyskać honor!! Przemek nic nie powiedział, jedynie podszedł do Lobo. Twarz kosmity przybrała gniewny grymas i Lobo już chciał się na niego rzucić. Przemek podniósł jedynie swoją rękę i otworzył dłoń, po czym przybił kosmicie piątkę. - Jesteśmy kwita.- powiedział Przemek. Kosmita nagle złagodniał. Jakby 250 lat nienawiści w jednej chwili zniknęło. - Tak, jesteśmy.- powiedział Lobo- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jako pachołek Federacji... - Piłeś coś znowu?- pytał Przemek- Nie trzymamy z Federacją. - Ale tamta kotka mówiła że wy wszyscy... - Długa historia. Przemek miał się już zabrać na wyjaśnianie wszystkiego jednak nagle coś usłyszał. Z góry jakiś świst, jakby coś się zbliżało z dużą prędkością. Po chwili pocisk uderzył w burdel i nastąpił wybuch. Kilka metrów od Vanilla Unicorn Noworoczna przyglądała się bombardowanemu burdelowi. Póki co poleciał tylko jeden pocisk i raczej wszyscy tam są na tyle silni, by to przeżyć. Następny powinien polecieć bardziej na lewo, wstrząs ich otumani. I tak do skutku. Jedyny problem? - Artyleria przestała strzelać!!- krzyczała kotka- Wytłumaczcie się! - Proszę wybaczyć, Wasza Kawaiistość!-mówił głos z komunikatora- Ale dostaliśmy rozkaz o zaprzestaniu ognia od kogoś o wyższym stanowisku. - Kto? -'' Na imię mi Gloria.- powiedział jakiś inny głos- Trzecia najważniejsza osoba w Federacji.'' Kazałam przestać strzelać z jednego prostego powodu. W tym burdelu są trzy osoby, wyjątkowo dla mnie cenne. Lepiej żeby przeżyły.''' - Z czymś takim powinnaś się ze mną konsultować! -'' Ależ nasza kotka jest zadziorna.' Mniej niż dzień w naszych szeregach i już myśli że jest niewiadomo kim.' Na to żebym cokolwiek z tobą konsultowała, to musisz sobie zasłużyć.'' - Mogłabym ci wydrapać oczy! -'' Mogłabym sprawić, że zrobisz to sama sobie''.'' Licytujemy się dalej?'' - Nie trzeba. Kto właściwie ma przeżyć? W tym momencie Gloria podała trzy imiona. -'' Po prostu nie rób nic głupiego, ja i moje przydupasy się tym zajmiemy.'' - Nie licz na to! Ja ich złapię! - Sama? - Ty masz swoich przydupasów, a ja mam swoich.- powiedziała Nowa, po czym się rozłączyła Kotka spojrzała na Bloodiego, Doc, Cleemylasa i Prawilniaka. - Osoby o znane jako Przemek, Strange i Arise są nietykalne.- powiedziała Nowa- Z resztą róbcie co chcecie. Część 17 Vanilla Unicorn Insanity nadal dzwoniło w uszach, a kurz boleśnie wpadał jej do oczu. Powoli jednak wszystko wracało do normy, ale dziewczyna z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła wstać. Spojrzała na swoje nogi...a raczej spojrzałaby, gdyby je miała. Przerażona zaczęła krzyczeć. - Spokojnie!- krzyczała Strange. Insanity nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy piratka się przy niej znalazła.- Dam ci proszek, ale przy takiej ranie trochę to potrwa. Strange wyjeła przezroczysty proszek i wsadziła w usta Insanity. Kucająca niedaleko Claris, zrobiła to samo w stosunku do poranionej Salai. Nie uszło to uwadze piratki. Strange zobaczyła jak jej proszek zaczyna działać na Insanity i podeszła do żony Przemka. - Skąd masz mój proszek?!- krzykneła Strange. - Przemuś coś wspominał że ty go wymyśliłaś.- powiedziała Claris- Nie chcę cię obrazić, ale w świetle prawa to mój proszek. Opatentowałam go. Strange zaczeła myśleć nad jakąś kreatywną odpowiedzią. Jakąś ripostą, którą mogła by zgasić Claris. Zamiast tego uderzyła ją pięścią w policzek. Pielęgniarka padła na ziemię. - To mój proszek!!- zakrzykneła Strange - Dobrze kochanie, dowal jej!- dopinogował Rico, kóremu pocisk wydawał się nie doznać żadnych szkód. - Też chcesz oberwać?- spytała się Strange, po czym nagle oberwała butem w głowę. - Nie zaczynaj ze mną, zdziro!- krzykneła Claris. Nagle w całym burdelu (albo raczej resztkach) zrobiło się cicho. - Jak mnie nazwałaś? - Zdzirą. I to najwidoczniej głuchą. - Zapi*rdole cię!!- zakrzykneła Strange, po czym wyjeła czarny proszek i assasyńskie ostrze - No dawaj!- odpowiedziała Claris, która wyjęła tasak i strzykawkę. - STOP!!!- krzyknął Przemek, który stanął pomiędzy Strange a Claris. - Kochanie, odsuń się.- powiedziała Claris- Nie chcę cię przypadkiem trafić. - Przemek, odsuń się.- powiedziała Strange- Albo ja cię przesunę. - Normalnie mam zasadę, by pod żadnym pozorem nie przerywać walk dziewczyn/kobiet.- powiedział Przemek- Ale to jest sytuacja wyjątkowa. Nie odwalajcie za Federacje brudnej roboty! - Chyba masz racje...- zaczeła Claris, gdy nagle milimetr od jej głowy przeleciało ostrze- Zaj#bie cię ty mała.... - Czy ja tu w ogóle jestem potrzebna?- spytał się nagle jakiś głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się i zobaczyli Noworoczną, a tuż za nią Bloodiego i trzy osoby z Federacji.- Sami się pozabijacie! Noworoczna spojrzała na całą zgraję. Pomyśleć że miała ich kiedyś za przyjaciół. Tę bandę oszołomów. - Który to Arise?- spytała kotka. Wszyscy wskazali palcem na ciało bez rąk i nóg, z przypaloną większością twarzy. Mimo tego, Arise nadal żył- O jezu. W sumie mam go przyprowadzić żywego, nie całego.- kotka odwróciła się do kontrolowanych przez siebie ludzi- Zabić wszystkich, poza niebieskowłosym dresem i piratką. - Tak jest, Wasza Kawaiistość.- powiedzieli chórem, po czym ruszyli do walki. Opuszczone lotnisko Reznan nie mógł tego wszystkiego pojąć. Już wystarczającym horrorem był dla niego fakt, że duża częsć jego samolotów została wysadzona w powietrze, ale fakt że zrobili to jego przyjaciele, był już nie do zniesienia. Vellox, Retsu i Serek z niemałym zapałem niszczyli jego kolekcje. - Co wy wyprawiacie?!!- krzyczał smok, unosząc się nad lotniskiem. - Wybacz, Renzan!- krzyczała Vellox, niszcząc laserem samoloty- Siostrzyczka powiedziała, że są zbyt niebezpieczne! To wychodziło poza zwyczajową głupawkę, pomyślał Renzan. Z jego przyjaciółmi było coś naprawdę nie tak. Musiał chronić swoją właśność, ale przecież ich nie skrzywdzi. Postanowił zwyczjanie ich zabrać. Podleciał do Retsu, wyposażoną w granatnik. Dziewczyna próbowała go nim ustrzelić, ale smok zrobił unik i wziął ją w swoją łapę. Następnie podleciał dalej w las i wyrzucił przy jakimś drzewie. - To ją na chwilę powstrzyma.- powiedział sam do siebie smok, po czym wrócił na lotnisko. Chciał zrobić z Vellox to samo co z Retsu, ale na drodze stanął mu Serek. W oczach Kaszuba zaczeły tlić się łzy- Co się dzieje? - Serek się jeszcze opiera.- powiedziała Vellox, nadal niszcząc samoloty- Opiera się Siostrzyczce, ale mnie kocha i próbuje chronić. Dlatego będzie z tobą walczył. - Nie mam zamiaru skrzywdzić przyjaciela! - Wiemy. Dlatego właśnie Siostrzyczka ma nad tobą przewagę. Renzan miał zamiar podlecieć do Vellox, ale na drodze ponownie stanął mu Serek. Rozpoczeła się walka dwóch smoków. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Ender ledwo stał na nogach. Gdyby nie jego zdolność regeneracji, już dawno byłby martwy. Komandos się nie cyrtolił i walczył na poważnie. Kalashera załatwił na początku, a Welikan leżał nieprzytomny tuż obok niego. Na swój plus mógł zaliczyć to, że uśpili Piekielną Mie. Choć to w sumie zasługa Mii. - Komandos jesteś zbyt OP.- powiedział Ender- Mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś? - Spokojnie, nie zabije was.- Komandos zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na pytanie Endera- To z Kalasherem to mały wypadek. Siostrzyczka chce nowych sług, a nie trupów. Hajsik w tym czasie kombinowała coś ze swoim zegarkiem. Potrafiła nim w ograniczonym stopniu manipulować światopoglądem innych, oraz neutralizować wrogie zaklęcia. Więc jeśli Komandos i Piekielna byli pod wpływem wrogiego uroku, powinna umieć go zneutralizować. Ale nie mogła. A to oznaczało jedno- magia rzucona na Komandosa i Piekielną była silniejsza niż magia zegarka. - Zaczynajmy!- zakrzyknął Komandos, po czym wyjął swój miecz i ruszył na Endera. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed swoim dawnym przyjacielem i miał zadać cios, ale przeszkodził mu strumień światła, który buchnął z różdżki Mii. Oślepiony Komandos dał się uderzyć Enderowi. Następnie demon został uderzony wodnym zaklęciem. Komandos zdenerwował się i rzucił mieczem w Mie. Hajsik zdołała przy pomocy swojego zegarka, zatrzymać miecz w powietrzu. Chwilę później użyła go do uzdrowienia Kalashera i Welikana. - Zakończmy to w końcu.- powiedział Ender, po czym razem z Mią, Kalasherem, Welikanem i Hajsikiemrzucili się na Komandosa. - Dawajcie!!- zakrzyknął Komandos. Część 18 Gdzieś w CreepyTown Lobo narzekał w myślach. W burdelu zaraz zacznie się rozpi#rdol, a on co? Zapierdziela do jakiegoś zasranego statku, bo według Przemka to pomoże pokonać Federacje. Jasne że nie chciał iść, pytał "po kiego ch#ja?!". - Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek zawiodłem?- głos chłopaka nadal rozbrzmiewał kosmicie w uszach. Tysiąc pięćset, sto dziewięćset wydymanych w dupę mać razy! A on wtedy z tym argumentem, że uczynił go nieśmiertelnym. - A może ja lubiłem być śmiertelny?- pytał sam siebie Lobo- Może podobał mi się roz#ierdol jaki robiłem w Piekle? No ale dał się przekonać i szuka teraz jakiegoś statku. Tutaj niedaleko jest port. - Merd em Sram. Chyba jakoś tak się nazywał. Lobo przeszukiwał chwilę zatokę, patrząc na każdy ze statków. Opis mówił "trójmasztowiec", ale co tu znaczy, do cholery? "Wytrzymałe żagle". Ale jak miał sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość, zacząć w nie nak#rwiać? Szczerze wątpił by jakikolwiek żagiel to wytrwał. W końcu jednak znalazł okręt, dzięki jego banderze. Szkielet syreny, to było coś co trudno pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. - Ale będzie rozpierducha!- powiedział Lobo, nie mogąc się doczekać rzezi. Okolice Vanilla Unicorn Gloria przyglądała się z odpowiedniej odległości wydarzeniom w Vanilla Unicorn. Póki co nie chciała się wtrącać, ale jeśli coś stanie się jej prawdziwym zwierzchnikom, będzie musiała wkroczyć. Poza tym, był jeszcze jeden szczegół. - Gdzie ten Arise?- pytała Gloria- Co za kretyn, pozwoliłam mu pójść złapać Noelle-dono, a on jak zwykle spartaczył! Gloria spojrzałą na towarzyszące jej dziewczyny. Ani LoboTaker, Kasia Cursed ani cyrkówka (jak ona miała na imię?) niezbyt wiedziały, o co chodzi. Po prostu się przysłuchiwały. - Ej, Joker!- Gloria zwróciła się do cyrkówki, po czym podała jej lornetkę, nakierowaną na burdel- Znasz kogoś z tamtąd? - Tak, Siostrzyczko.- powiedziała cyrkówka- Trzy osoby. Pielęgniarkę poznałam niedawno ale Strange i Przemek0976... - Pytałam tylko czy ich znasz, nie potrzebuję sprawozdania. Idziesz tam pierwsza, postaraj się złapać Noelle-dono. Przemek-dono jest mój. - Tak, Siostrzyczko.- powiedziała cyrkówka po czym ruszyła w stronę burdelu. Gloria tymczasem przyglądała się całemu spektaklowi, głaszcząc Kasię po głowie, jakby była jej zwierzątkiem. - Arise, lepiej żebyś był cały... Vanilla Unicorn Pierwszy do akcji wkroczył Bloody, który przegryzł swój palec a z krwi stworzył pociski które poleciały we wszystkich, poza Przemkiem i Strange. Pierwszą falę ataku wszystkim udało się uniknąć, ale zaraz potem do akcji dołączył elf, a jego wybuchowe strzały siały dodatkowe spustoszenie. Przemek, Claris, Salai i Strange schowali się za resztkami baru a Reddoshi, Rico i Insanity walczyli. - Dobra, na trzy stąd wyskakujemy i kopiemy im dupy.- powiedziała Salai. - Raz...dwa...- powiedzieli wszyscy. Nagle Przemek złapał Claris i Strange za głowy i obydwie straciły przytomność. - Trzy.- powiedział Przemek. - Co ty odpie!@$&asz?!-spytała Salai. - Pilnuj je.- powiedział Przemek po czym wyskoczył zza baru. Chłopak podbiegł do Rico, unikając w międzyczasie pocisków z krwi. Pyromaniac natomiast, nacierał swoim ostrzem na prawo i lewo, próbując trafić Cleemylasa. Bezskutecznie. - Cześć Rico.- powiedział Przemek. - Zajęty jestem!!!- krzyczał Pyromaniac. - Spoko. Słuchaj, jak zabierałem duszę tej Imitii.- Przemek przerwałna chwilę, po obok niego przeleciała wybuchowa strzała- To co nieco się dowiedziałem o tym elfie. - To co nic nie mówisz?! - Jego słabością jest broń palna. Pomiędzy Przemkiem a Rico pojawiłą sie wybuchowa strzała. Została nakierowana jednak tak, że cała siła wybuchu uderzyła w Rico. Pyromaniac odleciał kilka metrów. - Czyli jednak mnie nie dotkną.- wyszeptał sam do siebie Przemek, po czym zwrócił się do Rico- Zastrzel go! - Nie da się, jest za zwinny! - Zastrzel mówię! Cleemylas odbijał sie od ściany do ściany, powoli zbliżając się do Rico. W chwili gdy naciągnął cieńciwę, Pyromaniac wyciągnął swój pistolet i strzelił. Pocisk trafił elfa w głowę, a ciało Cleemylasa bezwładnie padło na podłogę. -Chcecie mi powiedzieć że to było takie proste?!- krzyczał Rico. - Na to wygląda.- Przemek też był zdziwiony- Całkiem nieźle strzelasz. - Myślisz że Strange widziała? - Jasne, czemu nie... Część 19 Vanilla Unicorn - Prawilny Cios!!- zakrzyknął Prawilniak, po czym uderzył pięścią w miejsce gdzie sekunde temu znajdowała się Insanity. Dziewczyna jednak szybko odskoczyła, co wykorzystał Aracz by władować w dresiarza trochę ołowiu.- Czapka Wpi#rdolka!- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, czapka na głowię Prawilniaka zaczeła generować pole siłowe. Strzały Aracza nie mogły go przez to dosięgnąć. - Niezły jest.- powiedziała Insanity- Co robimy? - Wyglądam jakbym wiedział?- spytał żołnierz, nadal bezskutecznie strzelający do wroga - Po prostu mu przypi#rdolcie!!- zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos. Chwilę potem oczom wszystkich ukazała się Salai- O tak! Shinigami wyciągneła swoją Kosę i uderzyła w pole siłowe. Bez skutku. Potem uderzyła jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze jeden. Ze skutkiem wciąz mizernym. - Może ja wrócę do pilnowania Strange i tej drugiej?- spytała Salai, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, pole siłowe znikneło a Prawilniak swoją pięścią posłał Shinigami kilka metrów dalej. - Nagolenniki Pożogi!!- krzyczał dresiarz. Insanity wykorzystała fakt, że bariera znikneła i cisneła w Prawilniaka piorunem. Cel trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien, a dresiarz padł na deski. Nadal jednak żył. - Czapka Wpi#rdolka.- powiedział Prawilniak a zaraz po tym ponownie pojawiła się bariera. - Dobra, chyba to rozszyfrowałem.- powiedział Aracz- Gnojek może używać tylko jednej umiejętności na raz. Albo jakiejś ofensywnej albo tej bariery. Czyli musimy jakoś sprawić, że ponownie będzie chciał uderzyć. - Masz na myśli jakąś grę umysłową?- spytała Insanity- Może jakiś trick... - Chodź tutaj ty lewacka szm#to!!- krzyczała Salai. Na twarzy Prawilniaka pojawił się gniew. Jeszcze nikt, w czasie całego jego życia go tak nie obraził. Musiała za to zapłacić. - Mokasyny Grzmotu!!- zakrzyknął Prawilniak. Otaczające go pole siłowe znikneło tak nagle jak się pojawiło a dresiarz w przeciągu sekundy znalazł się tuż przy Salai. Zamachnął się i próbował wyprowadzić cios, ale nim to zrobił, Shinigami pozbawiła go ręki. Insanity i Aracz wykorzystali to, aby wtrącić swoje trzy groszę. Przedziurawione, spalone i pozbawione ręki ciało Prawilniaka padło na ziemię. Reddoshi wyciągnął swój miecz, którym neutralizował pociski stworzone z krwi Bloodiego. Czerwonowłosy chłopak zorientował się, że dotychczasowa taktyka się nie sprawdza, więc ją zmienił. Z krwi z której wcześniej ulepił pociski, powstał miecz. - Chcesz mnie zabić?- spytał Reddoshi- Wracają wspomnienia... Bloodymushroom nic nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął szarżować na swojego byłego przyjaciela. Ostrze stworzone z krwi starło się z żelazną kataną Reddoshiego. - Jak za starych, dobrych czasów.- powiedział Reddoshi. Noworoczna patrzyła na przebieg potyczki, którą zdecydowanie przegrywała. Cleemylas i Prawilniak byli martwi, jedynie Bloody się trzymał. Jeśli zaś chodzi o jej byłych znajomych, to wszyscy się nadal trzymali. Choć z oczu znikneły jej Strange i tamta pielęgniarka. No cóż, musi sobie jakoś zrekompensować stratę dwóch zabawek. Musi więc sobie załatwić nowe. Kotka wyciągneła laser i zaczeła celować. - Bang.- powiedziała Noworoczna, po czym strzeliła w Rico. Pyromaniac ledwo uniknął trafienia. Noworoczna strzeliła ponownie, ale Rico znowu uniknął.- Przestań się tak rzucać! Rico użył swojego meicza by wywołać falę powietrza, która uderzyła w Nową. Poleciała na beton, upuszczając laser. Gdy laser wylądował na ziemi, wystrzelił promień, który trafił w Insanity. Trafiona dziewczyna stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w pusta przestrzeń. - Dobrze!- powiedziała Nowa, po czym podniosła laser- Insanity, masz ich wszystkich...-Nowa przerwała, bo nagle laser zaczął na przemian świecić i gasnąć.- Tylko mi się nie psuj! Kotka uderzyła w urządzenie a te zaczeło działać normalnie. Jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobiła, tuż przed nią pojawiła się Salai. Shinigami próbowała wyrwać Noworocznej jej broń, ale Nowa nie puszczała. - Oddawaj to!- krzyczała Salai. - Puszczaj! To moje!- Nowa krzyczała równie głośno jak Salai. W czasie szarpaniny, któraś z dziewczyn wcisneła guzik. Promień lasera poleciał w głąb burdelu i trafił prosto w Przemka. Chłopak padł na deski. - To ona!- powiedziała Salai, wskazując na Nową. - Właśnie, to byłam ja!- potwierdziła Noworoczna- A teraz wstawaj i skop jej dupę! Przemek powoli zaczął wstawać. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po całym burdelu. - Czemu się mnie nie słuchasz?- spytała Nowa, po czym spojrzała na laser. Był na nim napis "Tryb podstawowy"- O cholera. - Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.- powiedział Przemek. Jego głos był trochę inny, bardziej chrypliwy. Salai niezbyt się tym przejeła i zabrała Nowej laser. Kotka ugryzła Shinigami w nogę, potem staneła na rękach i kopneła w brzuch. - Insanity! Masz złapać Przemka!- zakrzykneła Nowa. Dziewczyna z racji tego że nie miała wolnej woli, posłuchała i ruszyła w stronę Przemka. Z racji tego że jej nowa pani nie kazała jej atakować, jeżyca zwyczajnie podeszła i złapała go za ramię. -'' Nie dotykaj mnie''!!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym wyrwał się i złapał Insanity za szyje. Insanity poczuła ogromny ból i zaczeła krzyczeć. Krzyk taki mógł wydać tylko ktoś, kto wie że zaraz zginie i przed śmiercią będzie strasznie cierpiał. - On rozrywa jej duszę!- zakrzykneła Salai, próbująca odpędzić od siebie Nową- Łapcie go! Opuszczony port Kapitan BeyondDepths czuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy w pobliżu nie było żadnych "tutejszych". Mimo że te istoty były całkowicie kontrolowane przez Panne Glorie, czuł do nich oczywisty wstręt. Teraz było o wiele lepiej, wszędzie wokół jego właśni ludzie, normalnie nie mozna się czuć bezpieczniej. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdzi jednak co tam u innych jednostek. - 08, jak tam u was?- spytał kapitan po czym oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Żadna jednak nie nadeszła- 08, słyszycie mnie? 09, macie sprawdzić co jest z 08, rozumiemy się?- z radia nadal nie nadchodziła żadna odpowiedź- Czy ktokolwiek mnie słyszy?! Nitk nie odpowiadał, a kapitan zaczął powoli wpadać w panikę. Coś było na rzeczy. Wyszedł więc ze swojej kanciapy na ulice "miasta nad wodą" i podbiegł do najbliższego posterunku zwiadowczego. - Kapitanie, jak dobrze że pan jest!- zakrzyknął jeden ze zwiadowców, stojący przy oknie z lornetką.- Straciliśmy łączność ze wszystkimi jednostkami na CreepySea. - Jakieś ślady aktywności wroga?- spytał kapitan - Proszę podejść. Kapitan podszedł a zwiadowca dał mu lornetkę. Dowódca BeyondDepths ujrzał trójmasztowca, który powoli zaczął się do nich zbliżać. Przybliżył jeszcze bardziej widoczność i zobaczył, że na statku jest tylko jedna osoba. Jakiś mięśniak z bladoniebieską skórą i kupą czarnych włosów. Pokazywał im środkowy palec prawej ręki. Kapitan chciał już powiedzieć, żeby uruchomili działa i zatopili okręt, ale nagle coś przesłoniło mu wizje. Oderwał wzrok od lornetki i o mało co nie dostał zawału. Z wody wokół "miasta nad wodą" zaczęły wynurzać się macki. - Zemsta to najlepsza dziwka jaką widziałem.- powiedział Lobo, po czym zapalił cygaro i patrzył jak pupil Strange niszczy pływającą bazę Federacji. Część 20 Przedmieścia CreepyTown Komandos leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, a nad nim stał Ender, trzymany przez Kalashera i Welikana. - Jestem...naprawdę....zmęczony.- powiedział Ender. - Jak my wszyscy.- powiedziała Mia. - Całe szczęście, nic gorszego nas już nie spotka.- powiedział Kalasher. - Cicho bądź!!- zakrzykneła Hajsik, po czym rzuciła w Kalashera kamieniem- Nie oglądałeś nigdy filmów, albo nie czytałeś ksiązek? Po powiedzeniu takiego zdania, zawsze dzieje się coś złego. - Racja.- potwierdziła Mia. - Dajcie spokój.- powiedział Kalasher- Nie jesteśmy w żadnym głupim filmie, a już na pewno nie w opowiadaniu. To jest prawdziwe życie, głupi dobór słów nie znaczy że coś się zaraz stanie! Hajsik, Mia, Welikan, Kalasher i Ender przywiązali ciała swoich najwidoczniej kontrolowanych przyjaciół do drzewa i ruszyli w stronę miasta. Gdy tylko doszli do pierwszych gruzowisk, zobaczyli siedzących tam żołnierzy Federacji. - Ektumi ensesaj!- zakrzykneła Mia. Z jej rąk zaczeła wychodzić energia ktora miała uderzyć w żołnierzy Federacji. Jednak czarownica nie miała dość siły i energia zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. żołnierze Federacji zauważyli już natomiast wszystkich i wycelowali w nich swoje karabiny. - Stać, nie-ludzie!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. - Ilu ich może być?- spytał Ender. - Na oko to tak ze 150 osób.- powiedział Welikan. - Plus dwa czołgi, które pewnie się chowają za gruzowiskiem.- dodał Kalasher. - No to przesrane.- powiedział Ender. Opuszczone lotnisko Renzan użył swoich wielkich łap by przygwoździć Serka do ziemi po zaczął na niego napierać. Serek próbował walczyć, ale po chwili stracił przytomność. Renzan upewnił się, że jego przyjaciel żyje po czym odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak Vellox i Retsu (która zdążyła już wrócić) niszczą jego lotnisko. Próbował zejść z Serka, ale nie mógł poruszać swoim ciałem. Coś go przytrzymywało i nie chciało puścić. - Wybacz, ale trochę sobie jeszcze popatrzysz.- powiedziała Vellox. Renzan popatrzył na nią i zobaczył, że oprócz broni dziewczyna trzyma w rękach cos jeszcze. To był cień. Jego cień. Smok nie mógł się ruszyć i był zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciółki niszczą jego dom i całą jego kolekcję. Nagle, na głowie Vellox coś usiadło. Ptak, a dokładniej mówiąc, kruk. Najpierw był jeden, później dwa i w oka mgnieniu, cała chmara czarnych ptaków oblazła zarówno Vellox, jak i Retsuunochanę. Dziewczyny usilnie próbowały zrzucić z siebie ptaki, ale nie mogły. Po chwili z okolicznego lasu wyłonił się Loki, który podbiegł do dziewczyn. Na jego rozkaz ptaki zeszły z Vellox i Retsu a chwilę potem, białowłosy powalił je obydwie. Leżąca na ziemi Vellox puściła cień Renzana. Smok był wolny. - Powiesz mi co się tutaj dzieje?- spytał Loki. - Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.- powiedział smok. Renzan nagle zauważył coś dziwnego. Jakaś lampka, która była na ubraniach Vellox i Retsu, zaczeła migotać. Nim Renzan i Loki zaczeli się zastanawiać nad tym, co to oznacza, nad lotnisko wleciał ogromny sterowiec. Jego działa okrętowe były wycelowane w białowłosego i smoka. Vanilla Unicorn Strange zaczeła się powoli budzić. Mimo że jej oczy były zamknięte, jej świadomość była na swoim miejscu. Dziewczyna poczuła, że coś ociera się o jej lewe kolano a później, że coś łapie ją za prawę ramię. Zaczeła powoli otwierać oczy i o mało co nie zeszła na zawał. Miała przed oczami twarz z jednej strony spalonego a z drugiej gnijącego Arise. Strange posłała kopniaka w stronę brata Przemka i Arise poleciał metr dalej. Piratka zobaczyła, że chłopak nadal nie ma swoich rąk i nóg, i zastąpił je czymś na kształ aury. Taka proteza stworzona z energii duchowej. - Nie mam już sił żeby walczyć na poważnie.- powiedział Arise- Ale mam jej dość żeby cię pojmać. - No dawaj.- powiedziała Strange, po czym uśmiechneła się i wyjeła swoje assasyńskie ostrza. Jednak zanim Arise zrobił cokolwiek, w czoło trafiła go szczepionka i chłopak padł na ziemię sparaliżowany. - Dobranoc.- powiedziała Claris. Strange dopiero teraz zauważyła, że pielęgniarka za nią leży. - To ja go miałam załatwić!!- zakrzykneła Strange, po czym strzeliła Claris plaskacza. - Nie podnoś na mnie ręki, ty mała zołzo!!- odpowiedziała Claris po czym złapała Strange za głowę i uderzyła nią w ściankę baru. Dziewczyny nadal się biły i przepychały, aż wpadły w sam środek baru. Zobaczyły tam Przemka, który trzymał Insanity za szyję. Jeżyca nie przestawała krzyczeć. - On rozrywa jej duszę!- zakrzykneła Salai, próbująca odpędzić od siebie Nową- Łapcie go! - Kochanie, znowu masz te swoje jazdy na panowaniem nad światem?- spytała Claris. Pierwsza na Przemka rzuciła się Strange. Dziewczyna podbiegła, po czym rzuciła się na niego z pięścią. Przemek zablokował jej atak, nadal trzymając Insanity jedną ręką. - Strange!!- zakrzyknął Rico, po czym wyjął miecz i rzucił się na Przemka Przemek wziął Strange pod ramię, po czym zamachnął się i rzucił nią w Rico. Pyromaniac w panice wyrzucił miecz i złapał Strange w ręcę. Niebieskowłosy natomiast, ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Insanity. Wypowiedział pod nosem kilka słów, po czym ją puścił. Jeżyca zaczeła sie cała świecić i przestała krzyczeć. - Strange, nic ci nie jest?- spytał Rico. Strange przez chwilę stała jak otępiona, ale po chwili wyrwała się z uscisku Rico. - Nic mi nie jest.- powiedziała Strange- Ważniejsze jest to, co się dzieje z Insanity. Insanity wyglądała na nieprzytomną. Jej ciało zaczeło powoli wznosić się do góry oraz otaczać błyskawicami. Wszystkie błyskawice po chwili połączyły się w trzy duże formy. Formy wyładowań elektrycznych wyleciały z burdelu, wraz z większością igieł i kawałkami skóry Insanity. - Ty gnoju!!!- zakrzykneła Salai, po czym odstąpiła od Nowej i rzuciła się na Przemka. Demonica wzieła swoją wielką Kosę i uderzyła nią w Przemka. Ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak zamiast próbować ją zablokować, pozwolił jej na to. Sporej wilkości narzędzie Shinigami wylądowało w jego splocie słonecznym i tkwiło w jego ciele. Przemek splunął krwią a po chwili zza niego pleców wyskoczyła Claris. Kobieta uderzyła Shinigami kilkukrotnie w twarz a gdy Salai chciała odpowiedzieć, pielęgniarka unikneła ciosu i kopneła ją w brzuch. Salai gotowała się na walkę na poważnie. - Pomyśl zanim coś zrobisz.-'' powiedział Przemek-'' To się tyczy równierz ciebie, Claris. - Coś ty zrobił Insu?- spytała Salai. -'' Wyliże się. Ważniejsze jest to, co zrobiłem dla was''. - A co niby? - Ocaliłem przed Federacją. Metropolia Heinrich Welff siedział w pomieszczeniu przeznaczonym dla Dowódcy, drugiej najważniejszej osoby w Federacji. Choć ciężko byłoby nazwać Dowódcę osobą. Przywódca Federacji stał przed jego, zbudowaną z adamentiowanego szkła, klatką i przyglądał się niemu. Stwór ten, posiadał hitynowy pancerz, cztery ręce (a w każdej trzymał miecze, które zdawały się być rownierz wytworem jego ciała), niewiarygodnie grube zęby a na plecach coś, co przypominało kominy. Heinricha jednak nie intrygował wygląd innowymiarowego stwora, ale jego inteligencja. Jego zdolności taktyczne, oraz umiejętności adaptacji sprawiały, że najwięksi generałowie ludzkości wyglądali przy nim jak dzieci, choć przywódca Federacji nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł zwiadowca. Oznaczało to jedno- na froncie poszło coś nie tak. - Mój Panie, nasza armi...- zwiadowca zobaczył Dowódcę i się zawachał. Mimo że stwór był szczelnie zamknięty, wywoływał w ludziach strach samą swoją obecnością. - Mów.- rozkazał Heinrich -Kilkanaście minut temu, BeyondDepths został zatopiony przez nieznanego gatunku morksie stworzenie. Kilka sekund z kolei temu z gruzów tzw. "Venilla Unicorn" wystrzeliły sporej siły wyładowania elektryczne. Uderzyły one w trzy miejsca: granice CreepyTown, Opuszczone lotnisko, oraz naszą kopułę w HallenWest. - Straty? - Praktycznie wszystko co było do stracenia, mój Panie. Wszyscy nasi żołnierze na granicy CreepyTown zamienili się w popiół, a ci którzy byli w "mieście nad wodą" zatoneli. Sterowiec nad Opuszczonym lotniskiem został zestrzelony, a nasza kopuła zniszczona. Heinrich zaklnął pod nosem. Wiedział że zajęcie CreepyTown i HallenWest będzie trudniejsze niż zajęcie wcześniejszych miast, ale nie że będzie aż tak źle. Wojnę trzeba jak najszybciej zakończyć, a na to jest tylko jedna rada. - Nasze siły mają się wycofywać z CreepyTown i zostać przeniesieni pod HallenWest.- powiedział Heinrich- Tam się bardziej przydadzą. Macie zabrać Dowódcę do transportowca i zrzucić nad CreepyTown, gdy tylko Gloria i jej zakładnicy znajdą się poza miastem. - Tak jest!- powiedział zwiadowca, po czym zasalutował i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Heinrich został sam na sam ze stworem. Pogładził jego klatkę i spojrzał na niego. - Już wkrótce będziesz miał swoją rzeź. Władco Roju. Część 21 Metropolia Wojownik otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Był w jakimś wielkim pomieszczeniu, za sobą miał ogromny portal, a wokół siebie kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, z karabinami wymierzonymi wprost w niego. Dla Geralta był to już drugi raz, kiedy w niewyjaśniony sposób pojawia się w nieznanym sobie miejscu. Tym razem jednak było inaczej, bowiem za pierwszym razem (w każdym razie pierwszym który pamięta) skończył z amnezją. Teraz natomiast, pamiętał coś. Walczył z wielkim demonem i pokonał go, potem rzuciły się na niego sługi tegoż demona. A chwilę potem, był już tutaj. - Gdzie ja jestem?- spytał Geralt. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł stary człowiek. Po jego chodzie i wzroku Geralt zgadywał, że był on kimś ważnym. - W Metropoli, stolicy Federacji, na Ziemi.- powiedział stary człowiek- Nie obawiaj się, są tutaj sami ludzie. Geralt dopiero teraz zauważył, że trzyma w górze swojego "Pogromce Bogów", przez co żołnierze w niego celują. Odłożył więc sowją broń, ale nie przestawał być czujny. - Jak się tutaj znalazłem? - Wykonaliśmy specjalny rytuał, by cię przywołać, Obrońco Ludzkości. Nasz gatunek toczy wojnę z nie-ludźmi. Wojnę, którą możemy przegrać. - Przywołaliście mnie, żebym walczył z potworami? Nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko. - To nie jest takie proste. Widzisz, w naszych szeregach są stwory, które ciężko nazwać ludźmi, boje się że możesz nie odróżnić przyjaciół od wrogów. - Każdy kto nie jest człowiekiem, jest wrogiem. - Sęk w tym, że to byli ludzie. Przeklęte mutanty zamieniły ich w podobnych sobie, ale nie byli w stanie stłamsić ich woli. To nadal są nasi żołnierze. Stary człowiek kłamał, Federacja korzystała z usług nie-ludzi tak długo, jak ci byli pod całkowitą kontrolą. Lub przynajmniej częściową. - Można to jakoś odwrócić? - CreepyTown. To miejsce, gdzie mieszkają ci, którzy przeklneli moich ludzi. Jeśli tylko zdołamy je zniszczyć, moi ludzie odzyskaliby dawną postać. Wiem, że proszę o zbyt wiele.... - Nie. Spełni twoją prośbę staruszku. Mój gniew zostawię dla prawdziwych wrogów ludzkości. - Dziękuję.- starzec ukłonił się. - Nie ma sprawy....Właściwie jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Starzec uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Geralta. Zignorował poruszenie, jakie wywołało to wśród jego żołnierzy, i znalazł się tuż przy wojowniku. - Ciebie zwą Krwawym Krukiem, jednak twoje prawdziwe imię to Geralt.- powiedział starzec- Mnie zwą Heinrich Welff, ale moje prawdziwe imię to Przemek0984. Wierze że w którejś z Galaktyk o mnie słyszałeś. Vanilla Unicorn -'' Pierwsza z błyskawic trafiła w miejsce, w którym Ender, Mia, Hajsik, Kalasher i Welikan zamienili by się w cholerny ser szwajcarski.''- powiedział Przemek-'' Druga w opuszczone lotnisko, ratując Renzana, Lokiego, Serka, Vellox i Retsu. Trzecia zniszczyła kopułę nad HallenWest. Właśnie pozbawiłem przeciwnika kilku ważnych "kart".'' - Ale skrzywdziłeś Insanity!- krzyknęła Salai. Przemek spojrzał na jeżyce. Mimo tego że Strange dała jej przezroczysty proszek, jej rany regenerowały się w ślimaczym tempie. -'' Wykorzystałem cały potencjał jaki w sobie miała i rozwin''ą''łem go do maksymalnego poziomu. Teraz jej ciało uczy się adaptować tę moc. W moim skromnym mniemaniu, lepiej żeby umarła. Jeśli będzie żyć, mimo tego że nie panuje nad swoim potencjałem, to będzie stanowić zagrożenie.'' - Możesz mi podać chociaż jeden powód, żebym cię teraz nie zapi#rdolił?- spytał Rico - Jasne. Nasza kocia lolitka w ciebie celuje. Tym bym się najpierw zajął. Rico odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Noworoczna w niego celuje. W ostatniej chwili uniknął strzału lasera. - Bloody! Rusz się tutaj i mi pomóż!- zakrzyknęła Noworoczna po czym zobaczyła Bloodymushrooma leżącego na deskach.- No po prostu świetnie... Chwilę potem przy Nowej pojawiła się Strange która powaliła kotkę na ziemię i zabrała jej laser. Przemek z niemałym trudem wyjął z siebie Kose Salai i ze strumieniem posoki lecącej z klatki piersiowej, podszedł do Nowej. -'' Jak to odwrócić?'' - Ja nie wiem.- powiedziała Nowa- A nawet jeśli bym wiedziała, to bym wam nie powiedziała! Nie wrócę do bycia popychadłem! - Kim?- spytała Strange. Przemek dotknął czoła Nowej i zaczął ją odczytywać. Chwilę potem odszedł na chwilę i wrócił z zielonoskórą panią naukowiec z Federacji. -'' Ona stworzyła to'' gówno i powie nam teraz, jak to odwrócić.-'' powiedział Przemek, po czym zaczął ją odczytywać. Gdy już to zrobił, skręcił jej kark-''By uwolnić Bloodiego, wystarczy zniszczyć maszynę. Na odwrócenie stanu mojego i Nowej, nie ma opcji.- Przemek nagle złapał się za głowę i jedno ucho, jakby ktoś się na niego darł-'' No dobra, umiem to odwrócić, ale to jest rozwiązanie, że tak powiem, tymczasowe. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom mogę odzielić nasze mroczne natury'. Choć przy pierwszym lepszym traumatycznym wydarzeniu znowu dojdziemy do głosu.'' - Ale możesz naprawić siebie i Nową?- spytał Reddoshi. -'' A niby z jakiej racji miałbym to zrobić?'' W tym momencie do Przemka podeszła Claris. Podeszła do niego i wyszeptała kilka słów do ucha. Chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony. - Ale że wszędzie?- spytał Przemek - Dokładnie.- powiedziała Claris. -'' Po wnikliwej analizie dochodzę do wniosku, że macie korzystne...argumenty.'' Przemek usiadł i zaczął medytować. Medytował mniej niż dwadzieścia sekund, po czym wstał i przyjrzał sie wszystkim. - Wróciłem!- zakrzyknął Przemek po czym spojrzał na Claris- A teraz moja nagroda! - Jeszcze Nowa!- zakrzyknęła Strange, po czym walneła Przemka w głowę. - Ehhh....no dobra!- powiedział Przemek, po czym podszedł do Noworocznej - Nie wasz się mnie dotykać!- zakrzykneła Nowa, po czym próbowała uciec, ale złapała ją Salai- Puszczaj! Masz mnie puścić!! Przemek podszedł do Nowej i złapał ja za głowę. - Mam nadzieję że się jeszcze pojawisz.- powiedział Przemek, po czym zaczął "naprawiać" Nową. Wyrażające nienawiść oczy Noworocznej zamieniły się po chwili w słodkie oczka maskotki CreepyTown. - Co ja tutaj robię?- spytała Nowa- Jak długo spałam? - Bardzo.- powiedziała Salai po czym zwróciła się do Przemka- A teraz Insu. - Tutaj nie mogę ingerować.- powiedział Przemek- Mogło by to pogorszyc jej stan. - No to co robimy?- spytała Strange - Na początek mogłabyś pójść ze mną.- powiedział jakiś kobiecy głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się i zobaczyli że przy wielkiej dziurze w ścianie ktoś stoi. Była to chuda kobieta, o krótkich, czarnych włosach i silnym makijażu. - Skąd ja ją znam?- szeptał sam do siebie Przemek. - Dawn.- powiedziała Strange, po czym z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Część 22 Metropolia Elizabeth siedziała przy panelu, w którym miała dostęp do postępów na froncie. Nie było w nich zbyt wielu dobrych wieści. Poza katastrofą jaka przydarzyła się w CreepyTown, nie najlepiej szło też w HallenWest. Kilkuset żołnierzy, których zostawiono w mieście po tym, jak ogrodzono je kopułą, albo było w niewoli, albo w grobach. Posiłki leciały już na miejsce, ale zdobycie HallenWest może ich drogo kosztować. Za drogo. - Masz wiadomość.- powiedział robotyczny głos wydobywający się z panelu. Elizabeth przeczytała wiadomość i złapała się lekko za głowę. Nie była jakoś koszmarnie zła, ale nie była też dobra. Kobieta sięgnęła po słuchawkę i wykręciła odpowiedni numer. - Krwawy Kruk zaginął.- powiedziała do słuchawki- Przywołany przez nas wojownik zwyczajnie zniknął. - Ech, no trudno.-'' odpowiedział głos Heinricha w słuchawce-'' Musimy jakoś odwrócić uwagę społeczeństwa. Szykuj śmigłowce i ruszaj na DizzCity. - To dosyć nędzny łup. - Ale zawsze coś. Sytuację w HallenWest da się jeszcze opanować ale to co się stanie w CreepyTown zależy od Glorii. - Martwisz się o Strange i Przemka, mój Panie? - Heh. A jaki syn nie martwi się o swoich rodziców? Z resztą, nieważne. Gdy już ich pojmiemy, nic nie stanie na drodzę do supermacji ludzkości. Tylko to się liczy. Vanilla Unicorn Strange nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Stała przed nią Dawn, cyrkówka, jedyna w całym przeklętym cyrku która o nią dbała. - Strange, moja malutka.- Dawn ledwo powstrzymywała łzy. Piratka długo się nie zastanawiała i rzuciła się Dawn w ramiona. Cyrkówka równierz się do niej przytuliła. - Dawn...jak?- spytała Strange, mocno tuląc się do swojej dawno utraconej przyjaciółki - Siostrzyczka mi pomogła.- powiedziała Dwan, tuląc Strange- To bardzo dobra osoba. Poprosiła mnie żebym przyprowadziła ciebie i Sen...znaczy Przemka. - Siostrzyczka?- spytała Nowa- Pamiętam że był ktoś taki. Znaczy, tak do niej mówili. - Nieważne.- powiedziała Strange- Chodź, cwelu. - Nigdzie nie idę.- powiedział Przemek, który się domyślił do kogo mówiła Strange- Nie pasuje mi tutaj wiele rzeczy. - Nie denerwuj mnie!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Właśnie.- powiedziała Dawn, dużo spokojniejszym głosem niż piratka- Czy mógłbyś proszę się ze mną udać do Siostrzyczki? - Nie.- odpowiedział Przemek. - Ech, na prawdę mi przykro.- powiedziała cyrkówka, po czym obróciła Strange i przyłożyła jej nóż do gardła- Albo ze mną pójdziesz, albo poderżnę jej gardło! - Dawn...co ty...- Strange nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. - Wybacz skarbie, ale muszę przyprowadzić was obydwoje.- powiedziała Dawn po czym zwróciła się do Przemka- To jak będzie? Idziesz czy mam ją zabić? - No cóż, nie mam za dużego wyboru.- powiedział Przemek- Miło było cię poznać, kwiecie złocisty. Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. - Ch...chyba się przesłyszałam.- powiedziała Dawn. - Nie ide. Więc musisz ją zabić, prawda?- spytał Przemek- No dawaj! Zrób to! Dawn ani drgneła. - Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?- spytał Przemek - Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobi, Przemek-dono- powiedział jakiś głos. Po chwili z zaułka wyszły trzy postacie: Kasia Crused, Gloria i LoboTaker. - Siostrzyczko...- powiedziała Dawn patrząca na Glorie. - Czyli to ty jesteś Gloria?- spytał Przemek. - Słyszałeś o mnie? Jestem zaszczycona. - Tak, słyszałem.- Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko. Wóz albo przewóz.- I jako przywódca Federacji, rozkazuje wam wypuścić Strange. Wszyscy dosłownie skamieniali. Wszyscy, poza Glorią. - Jak sobie życzysz, Przemek-dono.- powiedziała Gloria- Cyrkówko, puść Noelle-dono. - Tak jest.- powiedziała Dawn, po czym puściła Strange. Lobo przyglądała się całej sytuacji i miała niemały konflikt wewnętrzny. - Dobra, to ta chwile- pomyślała Lobo - Nie rób tego!- krzyczał głos wewnątrz niej - Musze być posłuszna Pani. Musze ich zabić. - Nie!! Znaczy się, Przemka to nawet mo...CO JA GADAM?!!! Zaj#b te śpiewającą s#kę! - Nie! Zabije wrogów mojej Pani - Masz zabić swoich wrogów!! Spróbuj tylko podnieść ręke na moich przyjaciół albo Przemka! - Czy ktoś mi k#rwa mać wyjaśni, co się tutaj dzieje?!!- zakrzykneła Salai - Może później.- powiedział Przemek. Mało brakowało, pomyślał chłopak. Wspomnienia pobrane od Imitii, Doc i Nowej na coś się zdały. Mimo że nadal nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wszyscy uważają jego i Strange za tak ważnych. - Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, że was widzę, Przemek- dono i Noelle-dono.- powiedziała Gloria- Teraz przy twojej pomocy- Gloria wskazała na Przemka- umocnimy Federacje a przy towjej- kobieta wskazał na Strange- uruchomimy Zegar. W Przemka jakby strzelił piorun. Zegar Nieskończoności! Wszystko nabrało sensu! Za nic nie mogą teraz dostać Strange. Musi to jakoś z nimi ugadać. Przemek podszedł do Glori, dzięki czemu znalazł się też blisko Strange. - Widzisz, sądze że możemy to..- Przmek chciał dokończyć zdanie, ale cos mu nie pozwoliło. Tym czymś była Kosa Lobo, wbita w jego splot słoneczny. - Przemek-dono! LoboTaker mineła Glorię, wyciągneła Kose z ciała Przemka i gotowała się na następny cios. Przemek zamiast się bronić, złapał Strange za ramię. - Może jeszcze zdąże!- pomyślał Przemek. LoboTaker zadała następny cios, który pozbawił chłopaka głowy. Gdy zamachneła się na to by zadać podobny cios piratce, Gloria zaczeła krzyczeć. Częstotliwość jej głosu pozbawiła wszystkich w pomieszczeniu przytomności. Część 23 Vanilla Unicorn - Wstawaj! Słyszysz?! Wstawaj!!!- krzyczał jakiś męski głos. - Jeszcze pięć godzin, tato!- odpowiadała Salai. Po chwili demonica wyczuła, że ktoś trzyma ciastko tuż pod jej nosem. Otworzyła więc szybko oczy i pożarła cistko, o mało co nie pozbawiając osoby trzymającej ją kilku palców. Gdy już zjadła ciastko, rozejrzała się. Obok niej stał Loki, był jeszcze Renzan, Ender, Kalasher, Welikan, Mia, Hajsik, LoboTaker (związana), Lobo i jakiś Shinigami. Byli równierz wszyscy którzy wcześniej byli w burdelu. A raczej prawie wszyscy. - Nie ma Strange i Arise.- powiedział Aracz, po czym spojrzał na rozczłonowane ciało Przemka- Można powiedzieć że Przemka też nie ma. - To akurat nie problem.- powiedziała Claris- Odrodzi się. - Co to za laska?- spytał Kalasher, po czym podbiegł do Claris- Cześć mała, lubisz broń? Bo ja mam tutaj nie zgroszą strzelbę. Claris szybkim ruchem wyjeła środek usypiający i wstrzykneła Kalasherowi. Pod chłopakiem ugieły się nogi. Chwile później zasnął. - Jak mówiłam, odrodzi się.- powiedziała Claris- Kwestia czasu. - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.- powiedział Smąriusz, który wyszedł z ciała Przemka- Nie ma śladów po jego duchu. - A tak po polskiemu?- pytał Ender - Kiedy dusza odchodzi do zaświatów, pozostawia po sobie jakąś aurę.- powiedział Smąriusz- Ale nie ma tutaj nic takiego. Jakby po śmierci dusza Przemka po prostu znikneła. - Znikneła?- spytała Claris- Ostatnim razem coś takiego było w...- twarz pielęgniarki stała się czerwona ze złości- Ten drań!!- zakrzykneła po czym wybiegła z burdelu - Ej chwila ale o co cho...no i wyszła.- podsumował Welikan Przy związanej LoboTaker siedzieli Lobo, Taker i Aracz. - Czyli mówisz mi że coś przejeło kontrole nad naszą małą?- spytał Taker - Tak, z tego co wiem to bardzo silny rodzaj kontroli umysłów.- powiedział Aracz - Więc pozostała nam już tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia.- powiedział Lobo, robiąc najbardziej poważną minę na jaką go było stać- Taker, włącz radio. Taker wyjął radio i włączył tzw. "Hymn Rewolucjonistów". Lobo wraz ze swoim towarzyszem wyjeli mikrofony. -'' Iluminati. Przybyliście by przejąć kontrolę.''- Lobo jako pierwszy zaczął fałszować. -'' Iluminati. Nigdy nie przejmiecie kontroli.''- do fałszu dołączył się Taker. -'' Niebo jest dla wszyyyystkich, by być wolnym od ciemności!!''- te linijkę zaśpiewali razem. - Przestańcie!! Uszy więdną!!- krzyczała Salai, po czym zniszyła radio. - Ktoś tutaj jest, wciąż obserwuje co robię. Z daleka, jego oczy są wszędzie!!- zaczeła śpiewać LoboTaker. Po chwili rozejrzała się po resztkach burdelu- Gdzie ja jestem? Czemu jestem związana? I czemu moje radio jest zniszczone?! - No fakt, było twoje...- wymamrotał Taker. - Nieważne, dobrze że jesteś już wśród nas.- powiedział Lobo- Teraz możemy rozpi#rdolić całą Federację, że aż miło!! - Rozpi#rdolić? A niby czym?- spytał Rico- Chyba że masz tu gdzieś armię, której nie widzę. Lobo i Taker uśmiechneli się lekko, po czym rozwalili jedną z neiwielu wciąż stojących ścian w burdelu. Oczom wszystkich ukazała się armia żołnierzy. Część z nich wyglądała jak zwyczajni żołnierze Burns Corporation, a część jak lekko przypalone, żywe trupy. - Resztki armi HallenWest plus ożywieni przeze mnie żołnierze Federacji.- powiedział Loki- To mało, ale dość żebyśmy mogli się sk#rwysynom odgryźć. - I właśnie dlatego, w imieniu HallenWest, zawieramy z wami sojusz.- powiedział Taker- Sojusz, którego celem jest zniszczenie Federacji. Wszyscy ochoczo zareagowali na ten pomysł. Dzięki temu sojuszowi stali się bardzo silni, mogą też teraz uratować Strange. Losy wojny miały się odwrócić. - Wszystko fajnie, ale co z Insu?- spytała Hajsik, pokazując na zwijającą się w bólu jeżyce Metropolia Heinrich Welff szedł spokojnym krokiem do sali przesłuchań. Miał nadzieję że będzie z nim Gloria, ale kobieta po zaobaczeniu śmierci Przemka, załamała się. Obwiniała samą siebie za to, że nie udało jej się wykonać misji. No cóż, trudno, Przemek i tak się odrodzi, dobrze że Panienkę Strange udało się przyprowadzić. Przywódca Federacji wszedł do sali przesłuchań. Jego ludzi oraz pojmaną oddzielał ekran, więc póki co nie wiedział co piratka robi. - Jak się zachowuje nasz gość?- spytał Heinrich. - Eee..nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, mój Panie.- powiedział człowiek w mundurze - Krótko. - No więc...poprosiła o alkohol. Dużą ilość alkoholu. Dostaliśmy rozkaz by spełniać jej zachcianki (oczywiście w granicach rozsądku) więc daliśmy go jej. - To dobrze. Wywiad donosi że ma słabą głowę, łatwiej będzie ją przesłuchać. Co dokłanid eteraz robi? Mundurowy zaczerwienił się i postanowił włączyć ekran, by przywódca Federacji sam to zobaczył. Oczom Heinrich ukazał się obraz Strange, w jednej ręcę trzymającą rum podczas gdy drugą ręką obmacywała sobie piersi. - Jak dużo już wypiła?- spytał Heinrich. - Robiła to zanim cokolwiek jej daliśmy...- powiedział mundurowy. - Nieważne. Wchodzę tam. Mundurowy zasalutował, a Heinrich wszedł do sali przesłuchań. Usiadł naprzeciwko mocno już wstawionej Strange. Gdy tylko przywódca Federacji wszedł, piratka odłożyła alkohol oraz przestała robić dziwnie niestosowne rzeczy swoją drugą ręką. - Jestem Heinrich Welff, przywódca Federacji. Miło mi poznać.- powiedział Heinrcih po czym lekko się ukłonił - Serio? No cóż, przynajmniej jednemu z nas jest miło- powiedziała Strange. Mimo że dziewczyna wyraźnie była pijana, nic nie bełkotała. - No więc, nie wiem od czego zacząć. - Może od tego, po co to wszystko? Heinrich uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna zada podobne pytanie. - W takim razie pozwól że przedstawie się jeszcze raz. Jestem Edward Strange, najmłodszy z siódemki dzieci Przemka0980 i Noelle Strange. Źrenice Strange powiększyły się z zaskoczenia. Dziewczyna jednak nic nie mówiła. - Przybyłem z roku 2043 by uratować nas wszystkich. Z powodu działań mojego ojca, w przyszłości nie-ludzie rozproszą się po całym świecie. Zaczną powoli, ale metodycznie wybijać ludzkość. Lucyfer wykorzysta tę szanse by przejąć władzę, a Niebo nie pzostanie obojętne. Wojna która się rozegra sprawi, że ludzkośc najzwyczajniej w świecie wyginie. A ja przybyłem by temu zapobiec. Ale aby to zrobić potrzebuje ciebie, matko. Heinrich czekał chwilę na reakcję Strange. Spodziewał się teraz ataku paniki oraz wrzasków a przede wszystkim zaprzeczania, że mogłaby mieć z Przemkiem dzieci. Dziewczyna jednak usmiechneła się i zaczeła histerycznie się śmiać. - Sam to wszystko wymyśliłeś, czy może masz jakiś specjalny sztab, który wymyśla ci te bzdury.- mówiąc to Strange nei przestawała się śmiać- Przegiąłęś z tym pi#rdoleniem, nawet jeśli jesteś politykiem. - To wszystko prawda!- zakrzyknął Hainrich. Coś było nie tak, jej charakter w ogóle nie odpowiadał niczemu co o niej wiedzieli. - Muszę przyznać, że to nawet zabawne, mam nadzieję że ktoś kiedyś nakręci o tym film.- powiedziała Strange, powoli przestając się śmiać- Pozwól że zadam ci pytanie..."synku". Znalazłeś dziennik pra-pradziadka, prawda? Heinricha oblał zimny pot. Skąd ona wie o dzienniku? Nie mogła o nim pamiętać, gdy Fryderyk von Welff go spisywał, Strange była jeszcze mała. Nie miała prawda o tym pamiętać. I nagle przywódce Federacji olśniło. Ona nie mogła tego pamiętać, ale jest ktoś, kto mógł. - Nie rozmawiam z Panienką Strange, prawda?- spytał Heinrich. Strange uśmiechneła się, a jej oczy nagle zrobiły się fioletowe. - W końcu się spotykamy, panie Przemysławie.- powiedział Heinrich. Część 24 Dizz City Dizzy patrzył na siły Federacji, zbliżające się niespiesznie do jego miasta. Drwił z nich w myślach. Było ich co najwyżej setka, jak oni chcą zająć jego miasto? Oblężeniem? Maszyny nie potrzebują jedzenia ani picia, mogą walczyć tak długo, aż nie zostaną zniszczone. Wprowadzić w pułapkę? Niech na to nie liczą, jego siły zostaną w mieście. - Panie Dizz, do miasta zbliża się obiekt.- powiedział jeden z robotów. - Jaki?- spytał chłopak. - Pocisk. Najprawdopodobniej wyposażony z głowicę atomową. - Chcą użyć atomówki? Niech robią co chcą, zestrzelimy. Dizz nie musiał długo czekać, by zobaczyć rakietę. Mały punkcik, będący setki kilometrów nad miastem. Gdy już miał zamiar rozkazać swoim maszynom ją zestrzelić, głowica została uruchomiona. Chłopak zakrył oczy, więc nie widział jak w powietrzu rośnie wielki grzyb atomowy. Poczuł natomiast podmuch, jednakże był on za mały, żeby chociaż go ruszyć. - S.T.A.R, mów mnie co tutaj się dzieje!- rozkazał Dizz. -'' Wróg zdetonował swoją rakietę setki kilometrów nad przestrzenią miasta. Na tyle wysoko, by podmuch nie zniszczył miasta. Potencjalnym problemem może być opad radioaktywny, który będzie spadał na miasto. Poza tym...djin....ncndih'' - Co jest? - Impuls elektromagnetyczny przepalił całą cywilną elektronikę w mieście. Wyłączonych z walki zostało 80% maszyn. Reszta miała na tyle gruby pancerz, że impuls nie przeszedł. Co...jichno;....więcej.....mfkodj..... - S.T.A.R? -'' Zabezpieczenia systemowe zostały złamane. Systemy bezpieczeństwa zostały wyłączone. Trwa odliczanie do sekwencji autodestrukcji wszystkich wciąż działających systemów bojowych.'' - Chyba sobie jaja robisz?! Jak Dizz się przekonał, była to prawda. Na jego oczach, wszystkie maszyny bojowe które się nie wyłączyły, wybuchły. Oprócz niego, nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby walczyć. Wewnątrz jaźni Strange Strange rozglądała się. Była w jakimś pustym, ciemnym miejscu. Jakby w innym wymiarze. Choć też nie do końca, bo część jej świadomości nadal była w świecie realnym i robiła to, na co niestety marnowała większość czasu. Na darcie się na Przemka. Więc była jakby zawieszona pomiędzy dwoma światami: rzeczywistym i swoim własnym. - Jak dorwę tego zboczeńca to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, potem przyszyję tyłu na przód!!- krzyczała Strange. - Właśnie przez te twoje krzyki musiałem cię upić!- zakrzyknął jakiś głos. Strange odwróciła się i zobaczyła dziwną postać. Wysoka, dorosła, ze sterczącymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Postać była cała skryta w mroku. - A ty to kto?- spytała Strange. - Nie poznajesz mnie?- spytała postać po czym spojrzała na swoje dłonie- Fakt, moja duchowa postać. Daj mi sekundkę- w ułamku sekundy, postać zamieniła się w Przemka- Lepiej? - Nie!- zakrzyknęła Strange po czym walneła go pięścią- I gdzie mi w butach po jaźni łazisz! - Okej, przepraszam. Ale, mogłabyś się uspokoić? Ciężko mi tobą sterować gdy się drzesz. - Mówisz to tak po prostu? Może byś chociaż przeprosił za upicie i obmacywanie mnie! - Nie robiłem tego bez powodu. Wypiłem tyle alkoholu, żeby uśpić niektóre fragmenty twojej świadomości. Masz słabą głowę, to nie było trudne. - Ech, niech ci będzie. Ale dlaczego mnie obmacywałeś? Przemek zrobił wielkie oczy i zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Niedźwiedź.- powiedział Przemek, wskazując na prawo od Strange. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Potem popatrzyła na miejsce gdzie był Przemek. Też pusto. Metropolia - Wybacz że wchodzę tutaj za pośrednictwem mojej przyszłej ukochanej, ale Lobo pozbawiła mnie możliwości przyjścia tutaj w sposób tradycyjny.- powiedziała Strange, kontrolowana przez Przemka. - Nie sądzisz że używanie całego swojego asortymentu słownictwa w jednym zdaniu jest trochę niebezpieczne?- spytał Heirnich. - Ech, skończmy te podchody. Czas wyjaśnień, chcę wiedzieć wszystko. - No dobrze, może zaczniemy od ciebie. Mogę ci mówić Przemysław? - Mogę ci mówić Hitler? - Więc, od czego by tutaj zacząć...- przywódca Federacji całkiem zignorował pytanie Przemka- Jak pewnie wyczytałeś z dusz swoich ofiar, jesteś prawdziwym twórcą Federacji. Zastanawiasz się dlaczego? - Przez wydarzenia na Wyspie Nighctore? - Nie, to jest powód dla którego Panienka Strange jest ważna. Wracając, to ty stworzyłeś Federację, nie ja. Wszystko od doktryn militarnych, przez ideologię, po metody walki z nie-ludźmi. Chyba pamiętasz kto wybił smoki? Czystki wśród elfów? A może opowiedzieć o najciekawszym, czyli twoim małym spotkaniu z Baldandersami? - A może przestaniesz opowiadać ojcu jak płodził własne dzieci? - No dobrze, wybacz.- Heinrich uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha- Chodzi mi o to, że wszystko co zrobiłem, to odtworzyłem cały system, który ty nieświadomie tworzyłeś przez tysiąclecia. No i przystosowałem go do dzisiejszych czasów i warunków. Panienka Strange natomiast... - Nie.- powiedział/a Strange/Przemek- Teraz ty. Przemek chciał najpierw usłyszeć historię Heinricha i to z bardzo prostego powodu. Gdy usłyszy historię Strange, będzie musiał gościa zabić. - No więc...przybyłem ze świata opanowanego przez maszyny. - Terminator. - Z miasta znajdującego się w chmurach. - Gwiezdne Wojny. - W świecie, gdzie cztery narody żyły ze sobą w pokoju... - Awatar. - Jestem twoim ojcem. - Nie. - Jestem ojcem LoboTaker. - Teraz to się już nawet nie starasz. Heinrich odetchnął. Nie ma sensu wymyślać na gorąco, w końcu w ostateczności Przemek może go odczytać. Przywódca Federacji wyjął ze swojej kurtki odznakę. Przemek znał ją bardzo dobrze. - Odznaka dla członka komórki KGB we wschodnich Niemczech. Dla oficera Heinricha Welfa.- powiedział przywódca Federacji- Zainteresowany? Część 25 Metropolia - Z tego co wiem, moja rodzina była kiedyś bardzo bogata i poważana, ale nie pamiętam tych czasów.- opowiadał Heinrich- Legendy mówiły, że swoje bogactwa zawdzięcza skarbom zrabowanym ze skrytek Czarnobrodego po jego śmierci, nie mnie jest jednak do tego dochodzić. Era świetlności mojego rodu skończyła się z chwilą, gdy Rosjanie przeszli prze Odrę. Cały nasz dobytek, wszystko co miała nasza rodzina, przepadło. Z naszą rodziną zrobili to co z większością innych w całym państwie. Większość mężczyzn albo rozstrzelano, albo wywieziono na Sybir. Kobiety...no cóż....byłeś, wiesz. Podobno moja matka bardzo się spodobała jednemu z oficerów sowieckich, a skutkiem tej sympatii jestem ja. - Przejdź do sedna.- powiedział/a Przemek/Strange. - No dobrze. W dużym skrócie, gdy miałem 19 lat zwerbowało mnie KGB. Przez kilka lat robiłem normalną, papierkową robotę, ale wszystko się zmieniło gdy mnie i mojego towarzysza, Gleefula, wysłano na specjalną misję. Zimna Wojna trwała w najlepsze a my musieliśmy znaleźć nowe miejsca, których zajęcie wzmocniło by nasz potencjał. Spojrzenie partyjnych towarzyszy padło na ten rejon. Wysłano więc nas tutaj, byśmy zbadali sytuację. Mówili nam że nigdy nie uwierzymy w to co tutaj zobaczymy, ale to co tutaj się znajdowało, było...nie wiem nawet jak to ubrać w słowa. Niezwykłe? Porażające? Badaliśmy cały rejon, niejednokrotnie narażając życie. W końcu ja udałem się w miejsce, gdzie się teraz znajdujemy. Metropolię. Głupi chciałem zbadać anomalie czasoprzestrzenne. Skończyło się na tym, że utknąłem pomiędzy wymiarami. Przez jakieś 30 lat, nic tylko oglądanie jak ten i setki innych światów się zmieniają, idą naprzód. Oprócz tego widziałem oczywiście jak odmieńcy zabijają ludzi. Rzezie gorsze i straszliwsze niż te, o ktorych opowiadała mi matka. Więc gdy tylko wyszedłem z anomali, postanowiłem zatroszczyć się o ludzkość. Studiowałem więc twoją historię i dzięki temu zdołałem opanować cały ten bałagan. Oto moja historia. Nastała grobowa cisza. Przemek patrzył oczami Strange na Heinricha i odczytywał mimikę jego twarzy. - Wciąz próbujesz mi wcisnąć jakieś gówno.- powiedział Przemek. Miał zamiar wstać i rzucić się na przywódce Federacji ale coś go powstrzymywało. Gdy chciał wstać, na ciele Strange zaczeły pojawiać się i świecić różne znaki- Duchowy kaftan bezpieczeństwa?! - Kazałem Glori napisać te wzory, gdy złapała ciało Strange- powiedział Heinrch po czym uderzył opętane ciało piratki- Masz mnie za idiotę? Wiedziałem że za wszelką cenę będziesz próbował ją chronić! Kiedyś byłeś wielkim wojownikiem ludzkości, ale zmieniłeś się! Zacząłeś sprzymierzać się z tymi stworami, wiele z nich zawdzięcza swoje plugawe istnienie tobie! Moja historia jest prawdziwa, ale co najwyżej w połowie. Nie wspomniałem oczywiście, skąd mam dziennik swojego pra-pradziadka. Nie jest to zbyt ważne, dużo ważniejsze jest to, co w nim znalazłem. Ostatnią misję w jakiej "Zemsta Królowej Anny" brała udział pod banderą brytyjską. Ale ty ją znasz, byłeś prawą ręką Czarnobrodego, a Fryderyk Heinrich nie byłby w stanie opisać tej misji, gdyby nie ty. - Zamknij ryj! - Hehehehe...boisz się że cię usłyszy? Mozesz kontrolować Panienkę Strange, ale echo naszych rozmów nadal do niej dochodzi. Więc z ym większą przyjemnością o tym opowiem. Ile miała lat gdy atakowaliście Nighctore? Cztery, pięć? Walczyliście wtedy ze wspólnotą zrzeszającą najróżniejszych nie-ludzi. Jednak przez twoją nieudolność, potwory porwały małą córeczkę Czarnobrodego. Choć może miałeś nadzieję że to zrobią? Nigdy nie lubiłeś syren... - Jeszcze jedno słowo! - Potworom była potrzebna żywa, ludzka istota by uruchomić pewne narzędzie. Zegar Niekończoności, urządzenie które pobierało duszę ofiary, a potem niszczyło wszystkich przedstawicieli jego gatunku. Durnie jednak nie wiedzieli, że mała Noelle nie jest człowiekiem, a syreną. Gdyby udało im się połączyć ją z Zegarem, skazali by się na samozagładę. Był jednak jeden szkopół- Zegar zabrałby życie Strange. Uratowaliście ją i zapobiegliście temu, ale urządzenie zapamiętało Noelle jako swoją ofiarę. Panienka Strange, osoba której poświęcenie sprawi, ze nie-ludzie znikną na zawsze, ta właśnie sprawa stała się podstawą istnienia państwa. Tak wielu dowódców, przywódców miast do nas dołączało, gdy tylko mówiłem im o tym i popierałem to dowodami. - Potrzebna jest dusza Strange. To oznacza, że jedynę co muszę zrobić, to stąd nie wychodzić. - Tego się obawiałem. taka ewentualność nie wchodzi w grę.- powiedział Heinrich po czym wyjął różaniec i przystawił do czoła Strange- Quid ergo vultis ut faciam sonant sapienter, o irrumabo, mater mea cum brassica!! Przemek poczuł, jak coś rozrywa jego duszę. Jak coś łapie całe jego jestectwo i przewraca je na najróżniejsze strony. Znał to uczucie. - Jesteś Egzorcystą!!- zakrzyknął przerażony Przemek. Mimo że głos wychodził z ust Strange, głos zdecydowanie należał do niego. - Quid ergo vultis ut faciam sonant sapienter, o irrumabo, mater mea cum brassica!! ''Quid ergo vultis ut faciam sonant sapienter, o irrumabo, mater mea cum brassica!!'' Szereg zaklęć w okńcu zmusił duszę Przemka, by ta wyszła z ciała Strange. Heinrich zabrał różaniec z czoła nieprzytomnej piratki i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Już wkrótce to wszystko się skończy.- powiedział sam do siebie. '''Zaświaty Przemek otworzył oczy. No może nie do końca, w zaświatach nie robisz nic. Twoje ruchy odzwierciedla twoja wyobraźnia, podobnie jak to co widzisz. W zaświatach każdy widzi siebie i otoczenie inaczej. Przemek na przykład widział siebie leżącego na czystej podłodze a tuż nad sobą miał dwóch Aniołów, calujących do niego z muszkietów. - Patrzcie kto znowu kopnął w kalendarz.- powiedział jeden. - Może to nam uda się go złapać.- powiedział drugi- Łapy do góry. Przemek, będący w formie duchowej, spojrzał gniewnie na Aniołów. - Z drogi.- powiedział. - Sądzisz że możesz nam grozić?!- zakrzyknął Anioł- Mamy spluwy i przewagę liczebną. Niby niewielką ale... Anioł nie dokończył. Przemek przeciął go swoją dłonią na pół po czym pożarł jego duszę. Nim drugi Anioł się zorientował, to samo spotkało jego. - Nie mam czasu na pierd#lenie!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym się skupił. Po chwili obraz pustego korytarza zastąpił obraz pokoju z tysiącami drzwi. Każde z drzwi miało inny napis: Warszawa, Nowy Jork, Kabul, burdel i setki innych. Przemek przechodził obok nich wszystkich, szukając tych właściwych. W końcu je znalazł. - Metropolia.- powiedział sam do siebie- Nie będę grymasił. Mogę się odrodzić jako członek jakiejkolwiek rodziny. To i tak tylko tymczasowe. Chwilę później, Przemek przeszedł przez drzwi. Część 26 Vanilla Unicorn Insanity powoli przestawała się rzucać. Spazmy i drgawki które wstrząsały jej ciałem przestały ją nawiedzać, a dziewczyna normalnie leżała i oddychała. Była nieprzytomna, ale jej rany zaczeły się leczyć, więc raczej nic już nie zagrażało jej życiu. - Co teraz robimy?- spytał Aracz. - Mamy około 900 chłopa, to mało, ale akurat żeby im wpi#rdolić.- powiedział Taker. - Czyli każdy weźmie sobie mały oddzialik i zacznie rozpi#rdalać miasteczka Federacji?- spytała Salai. - Mniej więcej. - Ale ktoś musi zostać z Insu.- powiedziała Nowa. Lobo i Taker spojrzeli na siebie. - My zostaniemy.- powiedział Lobo. - Oszaleliście?!- krzyczała LoboTaker- Chcecie przegapić rozpi#rduchę?! - My zostajemy i morda w kubeł.- powiedział Lobo. - No dobra, jak chcecie. Będę musiała ciąć ich wszystkich za was obydwu.- powiedziała LoboTaker. Chwilę później wszyscy poza Lobo, UnderTakerem i Nową przydzielili sobie parunastu żołnierzy i ruszyli "szerzyć rozpi#rdol". - Też to poczułeś, co nie?- spytał Taker. - Tak, zbliża się.- powiedział Lobo- Lepiej niech dzieciaki się oddalą, jeszcze coś im się może stać. Zarówno Lobo jak i Taker wyczuwali co się święci. Zbliżał się do miasta, jego energii nie można było pomylić z niczym. Dowódca wojsk Federacji, znany lepiej jako Władca Roju. Metropolia - Przez te tysiąclecia, widziałem wiele.- rozmyślał Przemek- Widziałem wzloty i upadki imperiów, wielką dobroć i niewyobrażalne zło ludzi. Chodziłem po tym świecie w najróżniejszych postaciach, od zwykłego faceta, przez kobietę a nawet smoka. Raz nawet zreinkarnowałem jako dżdżownica. Ale to jest szczyt mojego upokorzenia. Przemek przyglądał się w lustrze swojej nowej postaci. Pi#przony zajączek, z całym tym futerkiem, oczami jak pięć złotych i zębami sięgającymi brody. - Przynajmniej niżej już nie upadnę.- pomyślał Przemek. - Pusiu, przymierz te tiarę!- zakrzykneła jakaś dziewczynka która wzięła Przemka na ręce i nałożyła mu tiarę- Wyglądasz jak księżniczka! Z tego co Przemek kojarzył, to dziewczynka była właścicielką zajączki która urodziła wczoraj jego obecną formę. Widocznie miała też problemy ze wzrokiem albo jakąś głupawkę, bo nazwała Przemka "Pusią", mimo że był facetem. - Powiedz Pusiu, kochasz mnie?- spytała dziewczynka. - Powiedz jeszcze jedno $^%&*@$ słowo ty mała $%^&*# piszczałko a przysięgam że #$%^&* ci i *&^%$# twoją matkę i całą twoją $#%&^* #%$*& rodzinę!!!- krzyki Przemka były rozumiane przez dziewczynkę jako słodziudkie mlaskanie małego zajączka. - Ja ciebie też!- zakrzykneła po czym tak mocno zaczeła dusić Przemka, że ten o mało co się nie udusił. Zaraz po tym puściła go a Przemek-zając wylądował na podłodze- Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz przyniosę brokat i cekiny! Chwilę później dziewczynka wyszła. - Ja pi#rdole, ja pi#rdole, ja pi#rdole, ja pi#rdole!!- krzyczał Przemek-zając biegając wokół- Muszę się stąd wydostać!- Przemek spojrzał na jedną ze ścian. Była nie tak dawno remontowana, może mieć słabszą podstawę niż inne. Przemek postanowił to sprawdzić i na nią zaszarżował. Za pierwszym razem się nie udało. Ani za drugim. Ani za piętnastym.- Dobra, nie tędy droga. - Pusiu, znalazłam piękne cekiny. Fiolet podkreśli słodkość twoich oczu!- krzyczała dziewczynka z innego pokoju. - No dobra, jeszcze raz!- zakrzyknął Przemek-zając po czym jeszcze raz uderzył głową w ścianę. Tym razem ku zdziwieniu Przemka, udało się. Przebił się przez ścianę po czym zaczął biec po przestrzeni między ścianami, aż nie znalazł kolejnego otworu, który prowadził na ulice miasta- Wolny! Przemek-zając zaczął biegać po ulicach miasta, wymijącąc ludzi. Wszyscy śpieszyli się do swoich prac i domów, przez co nikt nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Z powodzeniem unikał nóg przechodniów, aż nagle ktoś złapał go za jego uszy i pociągnął do góry. - Ej, co jest doktorku?- spytała kobieta która złapała Przemka-zająca. Przemek znał jej głos. To była Claris. - Jej, paczcie, złapałiśmy kłólika.- do parodiowania "Zwariowanych Melodii" dołączył równierz Smąriusz, który siedział w kieszeni pielęgniarki. - Claris! Smąriusz! Skąd wy się tutaj wzieliście?- spytał Przemek-zając. - Zapominasz że jestem cię w stanie namierzyć wszędzie? Dlatego tak nie opłacało ci się mnie zdradzać.- powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem! - Aha.- ton głosu Claris zdradzał, że kobieta mu nie wierzyła- Podejrzewam że chcesz ratować tę s#kę? Znaczy się s#kę. Znaczy się syrenę? - Nie. - Co?!- zdziwił się Smąriusz- Czyli nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - Jest, ale ja nie zamierzam jej teraz pomagać. Claris, dasz radę nas wprowadzić do głównego budynku? - Spróbować zawsze można.- powiedziała Claris, po czym położyła Przemka-zająca na swojej głowie. Następnie wszyscy udali się do Pałacu Heinricha. Część 27 Metropolia Arise powoli otwierał zmęczone oczy. Leżał w ogromnym łożu, przykryty jedwabną pościelą, ze złotymi akcentami. Poczuł swędzenie w okolicach tyłu głowy i podrapał się. I wtedy go olśniło. - Mam ręce.- powiedział sam do siebie. Jego głos był ochrypły i słaby. Umysł Arise wciąż się budził z głębokiego snu. Chłopak miał wszystkie kończyny, których pozbawił go jego brat, większość blizn również zniknęła. No i nie miał na sobie ubrań. Widocznie przeniesiono go wprost z kliniki. - Arise? Dzięki Bogu, żyjesz!- zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos za nim. Chłopak odwrócił się i rzuciły się na niego dwie uradowane brunetki i jedna blondynka. - Aria, Melinda, Mila! Jak miło.- powiedział Arise, po czym objął wszystkie trzy dziewczyny. Przez chwilę naprawdę poczuł jakby miał swój własny harem. - Masz pojęcie jak Pani się martwiła?- spytała jedna z dziewczyn - Zachciało ci się robić spotkania rodzinne!- oburzyła się druga - Oj dajcie mu spokój, najważniejsze że wrócił.- powiedziała trzecia - Tak, wróciłem.- powiedział Arise, bardziej sam do siebie, niż do nich- A gdzie jest Pani? - Bliżej niż sądzisz.- powiedział kobiecy głos dochodzący z okolic drzwi. Stała w nich Gloria. Trzy dziewczyny zeszły z łóżka i pokłoniły się przed nią, Arise natomiast tylko się w nią wpatrywał. - T..tak się cieszę że cię widzę, Pani.- powiedział Arise - Widzę.- powiedziała Gloria, przyglądając się jego dolnej części ciała. Chłopak dopiero teraz zorientował się, że dziewczyny schodząc z łóżka, zrzuciły kołdrę. Zażenowany Arise nie wiedział co robić. - Masz, załóż- powiedziała Gloria po czym rzuciła chłopakowi spodnie. Arise nie tracąc czasu się w nie ubrał- Dziewczyny, wypad. Muszę zostać z nim sam na sam. - Tak Pani.- powiedziały lekko zawiedzione dziewczyny po czym wyszły. Arise zastanawiał się, czym podpadł. Chodziło o to że przegrał walkę? O to że gadał że ma własny harem? To był tylko taki żart! - Cieszę się że nic ci nie jest.- powiedziała Gloria, po czym przytuliła mocno Arise- Tak bardzo... - P...Pani...- Arise nie wiedział co powiedzieć - To tyle w kwestii formalnej.- powiedziała Gloria po czym odsuneła się od Arise- Złapaliśmy Noelle-dono, prawdopodobnie jest już w podziemiach miasta, przywiązana do Zegara. Arise nie wiedział wiele o tym urządzeniu. Tylko tyle że jego brat, w którymś swoim wcieleniu pomagał je zniszczyć, co mu się widocznie nie udało i że będąc połączony ze Strange, zdoła zniszczyć wszystkich nie-ludzi. Zaoszczędzi im to później problemów. - Elizabeth jest w DizzCity, w jej stronę zmierza oddział Marcusa.- kontynuowała Gloria- HallenWest ledwo stoi, a do CreepyTown został wysłany Dowódca. - Czyli jak zwykle, jesteśmy w natarciu.- powiedział Arise - Tym razem nie. Straciliśmy Doc i Imitię, o mało co nie straciliśmy ciebie. Ta wojna jest inna, niż wszystkie poprzednie. - Ale skończy się tak samo. - Oby. Las pomiędzy CreepyTown a DizzCity Salai zdenerwowana szła wolnym krokiem. Normalnie latałaby po drzewach i rzucałaby się na wszystko co się rusza, no ale niestety. Przydzielona jej grupka, której jedną połowę stanu osobowego stanowili żołnierze z HallenWest a drugą ożywieńcy Lokiego, nie byli zbyt szybcy. A ona obiecała że ich nie zostawi samych w lesie. - Salai, słyszysz mnie?- odezwał się głos Endera, w słuchawcę. - Nom.- odpowiedziała Shinigami - Możecie do mnie podejść. Jestem czterdzieści metrów na wschód od was, mamy coś ciekawego. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to nie popi#rdoleńcy z Federacji się pod ciebie nie podszywają i nie idziemy w pułapkę? - Mam powiedzieć co robiłaś jak ćpiałaś się jointami miodowymi? - Zaraz będziemy. Salai wyruszyła wraz ze swoją grupą do oddziału Endera (który miał identyczny skład osobowy jak jej). Jej przyjaciel i jakiś medyk trzymali kogoś ciężko rannego na rękach. Salai początkowo nie poznała kto to, ale gdy się przyjrzała, rozpoznała. To był Dizzy. - Chłopie, co ci się stało?- spytała Salai - Fede-kurwa-racja.- powiedział Dizzy- Zhakowali mi miasto! - A to zachłanne sk#rwysyny.- powiedziała Salai- Co robimy? - Gadałem z Lobo.- powiedział Ender- Moja i jej grupka idzie na DizzCity. Dołączysz się? - No jasne!- zakrzykneła Salai po czym zaczeła biec w stronę DizzCity- Nakopie im wszystkim!! - Salai, nie zapomnij swoich....no i poszła.- powiedział zrezygnowany Ender- Okej, ci którzy byli z grupy Salai, idą ze mną. Nasz cel to DizzCity. Podziemia Pałacu, Metropolia Tardsihe Łowrow stał przy panelu sterowania i wpisywał odpowiednie wytyczne. Dawn, która z rozkazu Glorii, miała mu usługiwać, kończyła przywiązywać nieprzytomną Strange do Zegara. Urządzenie to wyglądało jak jedna wielka tablica starodawnego Zegara, z tą różnicą że w miejscu wskazówek była pusta przestrzeń. Z tej przestrzeni po chwili wyszły dwie, święcące się kulę. Jedna weszła w głowę Strange, a druga w serce. Piratka otworzyła oczy, a w jej tęczówkach widać było ciąg najróżniejszych liczb. - Świetnie.- powiedział Tardsihe- Już za chwilę, będziemy mogli cieszyć się światem bez nie-ludzi. - Meliks koter achnach eks- powiedziała na wpół robotycznym głosem Strange - Co to znaczy?- spytała się Dawn - Odliczanie się rozpoczęło. - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Liczby na tablicy Zegara zaczęły się świecić, a z jego okolic zaczeł wydobywać się niebieskie błyskawice. - Radujcie się albowiem nadchodzi początek ery ludzkości!- zakrzyknął Tardsihe Nagle Zegar Nieskończoności się wyłączył. - Error 404, system Noelle XP wykrył błąd. Gdyby Tardsihe nie nosił maski, wszyscy zobaczyliby zdziwienie na jego twarzy. Uczucie to zwiększyło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył że panel sterowania się przeciąża. - Prosimy skontaktować się z Administratorem. - A co to niby ma k#rwa znaczyć?!- zakrzyknął Tardsihe - Sekretna technika: Puszysty Pocisk!- zakrzyknął jakiś głos zza pleców Łowrowa Nagle coś szaro-czarnego z niewiarygodną prędkością uderzyło w Dawn, przebijając się przez jej ciało. Cyrkówka złapała się za dużą dziurę w swoim brzuchu, po czym padła martwa. Tardsihe przyjrzał się napastnikowi. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył zająca, oblanego krwią i otoczony jakąś czarną aurą. Łowrow wyciągnął swój pistolet i chciał zastrzelić zwierzaka, ale nagle ktoś za nim stanął i podstawił mu nóż do gardła. - Dzięki słonko.- powiedział Przemek-zając do swojej żony - Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedziała kobieta trzymająca nóż przy gardle Tardsihe - M..Mości Przemysł?- spytał Tardsihe, patrząc na zająca- Co tutaj się dzieje? - Podejrzewam że możesz mieć mętlik w głowie.- powiedział Przemek-zając, pod kicając ze swoim zakrwawionym futerkiem na panel sterowania- Zanim Heinrich mnie odesłał, zdołałem umieścić w duszy Strange wirusa. Dezaktywował on Zegar Nieskończoności. A teraz wystarczy że ją stąd zabiorę. - Początkowo ci się nie chciało.- głos Smąriusza dochodził z otaczającej zająca czarnej aury- Udawałeś że cię nie obchodzi. "Nie będziemy jej ratować, sama sobie poradzi". - Zamknij się.- powiedział Przemek-zając- A teraz zabiorę stąd Strange i wysadzimy to miejsce w cholerę. Tardsihe zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać, więc Claris poderżneła mu gardło. Ciało zarządcy więzień padło na ziemię, z wielką krwawiącą raną w gardle. - Chyba możemy się już zbierać.- powiedziała Claris. Przemek był gotów przyznać jej rację, ale ciałem Tardsihe zaczeły nagle wstrząsać jakieś drgawki. Po chwili ciało to zamieniło się w czarną chmurę. Chmura ta objeła całe pomieszczenie i wszyscy obecni stracili przytomność. Część 28 Podziemia Pałacu, Metropolia Claris patrzyła z lekkim lękiem na czarną chmurę, która powoli zaczeła się kształtować w humanoidalny kształt. Część tych obłoków nadal wirowała nad Przemkiem-zającem, Smąriuszem i Strange. Claris miała po prostu szczęście, że odskoczyła w odpowiedniej chwili. - Czym ty jesteś do cholery?- spytała Claris. -Uosobieniem waszych strachów i najgorszych lęków.- powiedział głos Tardsiha dochodzący z chmury- Mroczną stroną was wszystkich. - Pi#rdolisz. Chmura weszła w ubrania Tardsiha i po chwili, zamaskowany zarządca więzień stanął przed Claris - Część mojej energii krąży teraz w ich ciałach.- powiedział Łowrow- Ukazuje im wizję z ich własnej przeszłości, kontrolują ich emocje. Wystarczy że ich złamię i będzie po problemie. - Chyba że zabije cię zanim to zrobisz?- spytała Claris po czym wyjęła tasak. - Chyba że.- zaśmiał się Tardsihe. Claris w ciągu sekundy znalazła się przy swoim przeciwniku i wbiła mu tasak w żebro. - Ciekawe czy podskakiwałbyś tak gdybyś wiedział, że to ja byłam Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Tardsihe zaskomlał z bólu, po czym uderzył Claris pięścią w twarz. Kobieta lekko się odsunęła. - Ciekawe czy ty byś tak podskakiwała, gdybyś wiedziała kim ja jestem.- powiedział Tardsihe po czym wyciągnął tasak ze swojego ciała i wyrzucił go na podłogę. - Przemuś, czarna kulko i blond s*ko, wytrzymajcie jeszcze chwilę.- powiedziała Claris po czym wyjęła strzykawkę- To się zaraz skończy. - Wyjęłaś mi to z ust.- powiedział Tarsihe. ???, ???, ??? Strange rozglądała się po kajucie w której była. To nie była jej kajuta, ale mimo tego wydawała się jakaś znajoma. ''- Pamiętasz, prawda?''- spytał jakiś męski głos dochodzący znikąd- To twoja kajuta. - Kim jesteś i o czym ty gadasz?- spytała Strange- To nie jest moja kajuta! - Czyżby? Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do kajuty weszły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była mała niebieskooka blondynka, którą Strange kojarzyła z widzenia. Drugą osobą był pirat, w długiej czarnej brodzie, którą Strange od razu poznała. - Tato!- zakrzyknęła Strange, po czym rzuciła się na Czarnobrodego. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, była jak duch, nie mogła go dotknąć- Tato? ''- To projekcja twoich wspomnień. Nie masz wpływu na te wydarzenia, po prostu stój i patrz.'' Nagle wnętrze kajuty mocno się przekrzywiło, jakby coś dużego i ciężkiego uderzyło w okręt. - Tato, boje się.- powiedziała dziewczynka tuląc się do Czarnobrodego. - Już dobrze, malutka, twój tatuś się nimi zajmie, jak zawsze.- powiedział Czarnobrody. ''- Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że mamy 22 listopada 1718 roku?'' - Dzień śmierci ojca..- wyszeptała Strange. Świadomość że ma przed oczami swoje ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem, bolało ją. Nawet bardziej niż się spodziewała. - Tato, a Jack nie może przyjść i poczytać mi bajki?- spytała mała Noelle. W okręt znowu coś uderzyło. - Jack jest teraz zajęty, Noelle.- gdy Czarnobrody wypowiedział jej imię, do oczu Strange zaczęły napływać łzy- Ale jak skończymy, to poczyta ci tyle bajek ile będziesz chciała. A teraz usiądź sobie i porysuj. - D..dobrze.- powiedziała mała Noelle, po czym zrobiła to o co poprosił ją ojciec. - Zabierz, mnie stąd, nie chcę więcej tego oglądać!!- zakrzyknęła Strange. ''- O nie, nie po to cię tutaj przyprowadziłem. Przewińmy może czas o jakieś 15 minut.'' Trwało to ułamek sekundy, ale Strange mogła zauważyć że coś się zmieniło. Rysunki, które wcześniej jej młodsza wersja dopiero zaczęła rysować, były już skończone. Mała Noelle natomiast leżała pod kołdrą. Po chwili drzwi od kajuty otworzyły się, a wszedł przez nie 30 letni mężczyzna, ze szczątkowym zarostem, trzymający w ręce środek odurzający. - Hej, mała! Hej!!- krzyczał ktoś, a Strange czuła, że zdarzy się coś złego- Wychodź spod kołdry! Wstawaj!! Mężczyzna rzucił się na łóżko i zakrył krzyczącej jedenastolatce oczy, po czym nafaszerował ją środkiem odurzającym. Mała Noelle przez chwilę walczyła, ale w końcu straciła przytomność. - Mam wszystko gdzieś, bitwa jest już przegrana.- powiedział mężczyzna, rozpinając sobie spodnie i próbując ściągnąć z małej pidżamę - Przynajmniej się wyżyję. - Niemożliwe...- Strange nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi- Niemożliwe...to się nie wydarzyło! Powiedz że to wszystko kłamstwo!!! ''-Wszystko co tutaj widzisz to najprawdziwsza prawda.-'' krzyki i płacze piratki zdawały się jedynie bawić głos. Strange chciała uciec, odwrócić wzrok ale coś kazało jej stać w miejscu i patrzeć. Rozpacz zaczęła przygniatać dziewczynę, życie zaczynało tracić sens. Poczuła się jakby była na dnie ciemnej otchłani, bez szansy na ratunek. ''- Wystarczy że powiesz że się poddajesz. Wtedy wszystko się skończy.'' - Ja...ja...- łkała Strange. Życie nie miało sensu, po co więc było walczyć? Wtedy dziewczyna poczuła, jakby ktoś złapał ją za rękę. inne ???, ???, ??? Smąriusz rozglądał się po miejscu w którym się znalazł. Wyglądało trochę jak północna część lasu CreepyTown, tylko była cała zniszczona. Drzewa były połamane, a ziemia pełna była kraterów. - Nie podoba mi się tutaj...- powiedział sam do siebie Smąriusz. - K#rwa...mać...- powiedział jakiś głos. Smąriusz rozpoznał w nim głos Przemka. - Przemek gdzie jesteś?- spytał Smąriusz, po czym zaczął krążyć nad terenem. Po chwili z przerażeniem stwierdził, że znalazł Przemka. Niebieskowłosy chłopak leżał oparty o zniszczony pień dębu. Praktycznie z każdej części jego ciała lała się krew. - Kto ci to zrobił?!- spytał Smąriusz, który próbował złapać Przemka, ale zwyczajnie przelatywał przez jego ciało. ''- Ty.- odezwał się głos- Ty to zrobiłeś.'' Wtedy Kłobuk stwierdził że kojarzy tą scenerie. - Ale..to niemożliwe...to nie może być... Nagle pomiędzy Przemkiem a Smąriuszem stanął jakiś stwór. Przypominał psa, z sześcioma niebieskimi oczami i trzema rzędami zębów. Poza tym wydawał się być stworzony z tej samej czarnej aury co Smąriusz. - Czy to ja?- spytał Kłobuk. - Dokładnie tak. Tamtego dnia, zaledwie tydzień po tym jak Przemek cię przygarnął, poszliście razem polować na duchy prześladujące wszystkich przechodzących przez ten las. Chłopak powiedział że masz określony limit dusz, które możesz pożreć. Ale kto by go tam słuchał, prawda? Pożerałeś ich coraz więcej i więcej i więcej... - Cicho bądź!- Smąriusz był roztrzęsiony. - W końcu jednak pochłonąłeś zbyt dużą dawkę mocy. Stałeś się tym stworem, zaatakowałeś Przemka. Pierwszą osobę która przejęła się twoim losem. Chłopak cię przygarnął, dał dom, opiekował się tobą. Całkiem miły sposób żeby się odwdzięczyć, czyż nie? - Powiedziałem, cicho bądź!- Smąriusz był przerażony, bo był gotów przyznać głosowi rację- Nie byłem świadomy, nie wiedziałem co robię! - Nie. Wmówiłeś sobie, że byłeś nieświadomy. Wiedziałeś co robisz, upoiłeś się swoją mocą i radowałeś się tym że mogłeś niszczyć. Nawet jedyną osobę, której na tobie zależało. Przypominający psa stwór przybliżył się do Przemka i obwąchał go. Uznał zdobycz za martwą i wyszczerzył zęby w grymasie zadowolenia. Triumfował, właśnie pozbawił istotę ludzką życia. - Nie chcę na to patrzeć!!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz. ''- Nie musisz. Wystarczy że powiesz dwa proste słowa. "Poddaje się" i będziesz mógł stąd wyjść.'' Smąriusz był w tak głębokiej depresji, że zrobiłby wszystko żeby się stąd wydostać. Wypowiedzenie dwóch prostych słów, nie wydawało się być wygórowaną ceną. - Niech to wszystko zniknie.- powiedział Smąriusz- Ja... I wtedy Kłobuk usłyszał śmiech Przemka. jeszcze inne ???, ???, ??? Przemek, będący w postaci niebieskowłosego siedział w środku karocy i bynajmniej nie był w niej sam. Obok niego siedział wysoki, 27 letni mężczyzna z długimi, brązowymi włosami i garniturze. Naprzeciw niego siedziała Claris, ubrana w drogą sukienkę, przez którą ledwie było widać że była w 6 miesiącu ciąży. -'' Chyba wiesz, co to za dzień?-'' odezwał się głos. - 12 października 1889 roku.- powiedział Przemek- Dzień jej śmierci. -'' Nie wydajesz się zbytnio poruszony.'' - Używasz zaawansowanej wersji techniki, którą sam stworzyłem. Pokazujesz najboleśniejsze momenty z życia, zwiększając wrażliwość ofiary. Podejrzewam że dodatkowo blokujesz pamięć o tym wydarzeniu, by zwiększyć efekt. - Jesteś na mnie zły, prawda?- spytała Claris, nieświadomie przerywając rozmowę pomiędzy Przemkiem a głosem. - Nie.- powiedział Przemek z XIX wieku- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że tamta kobieta była członkinią Zakonu. Ale musimy opuścić Londyn. Nie pozwolę żeby coś stało się tobie albo naszemu dziecku. - Dziecku...- wyszeptał Przemek a jego ciało mimowolnie zaczęło się trząść. - Właściwie, to jak się nazywa ten zakon?- spytała Claris. Nagle przy żonie Przemka pojawił się duch, będący żółtą, trójkątną istotą z jednym okiem. - Asasyni to bractwo skrytobójców, które walczy z zakonem templariuszy, aby doprowadzić do pokoju na świecie. Pomimo tego, że walczą o to samo, mają zupełnie różne metody. Templariusze chcą uzyskać pokój przez władzę i strach, a asasyni – prawdą i wolnością.- powiedział duch. - Dzięki Bill.- powiedział Przemek z XIX wieku- Nieźle się rozwijasz, jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziesz moim najsilniejszym partnerem. - Daj spokój Stwórco, nie mam szans żeby przerosnąć nawet ciebie.- powiedział duch po czym szturchnął Przemka z XIX wieku w ramię- Taki głupi żarcik, przerosnę wszystko i wszystkich. - Póki co jakoś mnie to wszystko nie okalecza psychicznie.- powiedział Przemek. - Póki co. Nagle wszyscy w rydwanie usłyszeli strzały i karoca gwałtownie stanęła. Chwilę potem, kule wylatujące z muszkietów przedziurawiły karoce a podrzucona obok bomba przewróciła ją na drugą stronę. - Teraz dopiero zaznasz bólu. Część 29 DizzCity Elizabeth rozglądała się po mieście. Jakby nie spojrzeć, wrażenia to ono nie robiło. Nie chodziło o to że było jakąś zapyziałą dziurą. Po prostu było to jej drugie zdobyte miasto, to miała być bitwa o której mogła opowiadać dzieciom. A skończyło się na dosyć marnej, kilkuminutowej pseudo kampanii. Nie chciało jej się nawet kazać przeprogramowywać tych wszystkich robotów. - Niech lepiej do nich postrzelają.- powiedziała sama do siebie- Będą mieli trochę zabawy. - Dowódco!! Dowódco, jesteśmy atakowani!!- zakrzyknął głos w komunikatorze - Atakowani?! Podaj liczbę napastników. - To..agha!!!!- poza krzykami żołnierza, Elizabeth mogła usłyszeć kilka innych dźwięków. Głównie ryków i przekleństw.' - ''Halo? Halo! To działa?- ''nagle w słuchawce Elizabeth usłyszała jakiś inny głos-'' ''Ave satan, boga nie ma, polać wódki, jestem głodna!'' - Działa.- powiedziała Elizabeth- Kim jesteś? - Ło to się nie martw, zaraz się bliżej poznamy. Wystarczy że spojrzysz w górę. Elizabeth zrobiła to o co prosiła osoba po drugiej stronie komunikatora. Zobaczyła jak na niebie, bardzo szybko w jej stronę leci kobieta w fioletowym dresie, dojeżdżająca wielkiego, przypominającego białego psa stwora. - Lets get ready for wpi###############rdol! '''Jaźń Strange Strange otworzyła oczy. Trzymał ją za rękę jakiś chłopak, na oko trzynastoletni. Z jakiegoś powodu, Strange nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy. Jednak jakiś jej wewnętrzny głos mówił jej, że go zna. - Co jest do jasnej cholery?-'' spytał głos-'' Już ją miałem! Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?! - Patrz dalej, Noelle.- powiedział chłopak- Nie poddawaj się rozpaczy. - Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam...a zresztą to dobra rada.- powiedziała Strange Po chwili scena na którą patrzyła piratka poszła dalej. Pirat, który miał się już "zacząć" poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że przy drzwiach kajuty stoi trzynastoletni blondyn, z żołtymi oczami. Chłopak był wściekły, a pirat przerażony. - Jack! Ccco zza niespodziankaa.- jąkał się pirat, po czym odsunął się od nieprzytomnej małej Noelle- Ttooo nie tak jak wygląda! - Zabierz te swoją kuśkę znad jej ciała.- powiedział chłopak, nie przestając patrzeć na niego z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Ja umrę, gównarz zaraz mnie zabije, myśli pirata były słyszalne dla Strange - Spoooko, już ubieram spodnie.- powiedział pirat, po czym zaczął podciągać spodnie. Gdy tylko to zrobił, z niebywałą szybkością wyciągnął broń i strzelił do chłopaka. Trafił go w prawe udo. - Nie!- zakrzykneła Strange, poruszona tym widokiem - Powiedziałem ci coś.- powiedział chłopak po czym złapał ją delikatnie za ramię- Nie daj się ponieść emocjom. Pirat ponownie strzelił, teraz jednak pomiędzy nim a Jackiem staneła ściana wody. - Ścierwo!- zakrzyknął Jack, łapiąc się za prawe, mocno krwawiące udo- Nie zasługujesz na to żeby żyć. Pirat ponownie złapał nieprzytomną Noelle i przystawił jej lufę do skroni. - Słuchaj Jack, możemy zapomnieć o tym małym incydencie.- powiedział pirat- Wystarczy że mnie puścisz a ja zostawię ją w spokoju i wyniose się w cholerę. Co ty na to? - Powiedz mi, pi#przone ścierwo.- powiedział Jack, a za jego plecami zaczeła się formować potężna aura- Czy wiesz że ludzkie ciało składa się w większości z wody? Zanim pirat zrozumiał o czym mówi Jack, było za późno. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby jego obydwie ręce wyschły na wiór. Pirat zakrzyknął z bólu, gdy wyschnięte ręce rozleciały się, a wraz z nimi na łóżko padła broń i Noelle. Jack następnie wykonał parę gestów i wokół pirata pojawiła się wielka kula wody, która go wchłoneła. Niedoszły gwałciciel powoli topił się, nie mając szans na ucieczkę. Chłopak natomiast podszedł do Noelle, zapiął jej piżamę, wziął na ręce i wyszedł z nią z kajuty. Strange natomiast nadal w niej stała i mogła jedynie przysłuchiwać się rozmową na korytarzu. - Niktor, weź Noelle.- powiedział Jack- Masz uciekać z nią na ląd. - Panie, ty miałeś to zrobić!- zakrzyknęła osoba z afrykańskim akcentem- Kapitan Czarnobrody powiedział... - Widzisz tę ranę?! To wcielenie jest już martwe! Pójdę z Edwardem na jego ostatnią bitwę, a ty zaprowadź ją na ląd. Dałem jej mapę do skarbu Czarnobrodego, z tyłu są odpowiedzi na każde pytanie jakie będzie mogła zadać. - Panie... - Idź Niktor. Jak tylko zaprowadzisz ją na ląd, będziesz wolny. Jaźń Smąriusza - Hehehehehehehehe- śmiech Przemka, mimo że cichy, był dla wszystkich doskonale słyszalny. Chłopak, krwawiący z każdego możliwego miejsca, powoli wstawał na nogi, dalej się śmiejąc- Świetnie! Zajebiście! Oto chodziło, Smąriusz! - Nadal możesz stać?- spytała potworna forma Smąriusza- Byłem pewien że cię zabiłem! - Nie ty pierwszy i nie ty ostatni.- powiedział Przemek, po czym wyciągnął jakiś pergamin. Zapisane w japońskim języku słowa zaczeły z niego wylatywać, powoli tworząc formę. Przed Smąriuszem stanął czerwony, skrzydlaty demon- To Kambion, bardzo silny demon. Mogę go przyzwać raz na 10 lat. W najśmielszych przypuszczeniach nie śmiałem myśleć, że przyjdzie mi go wezwać tak szybko. Demon wyciągnął swój miecz i ruszył na stwora. Potworna wersja Smąriusza postanowiła się bronić. -'' Coś jest bardzo nie tak.''- powiedział głos-'' Nie powinieneś tego widzieć.'' - Co masz na myśli?- spytał Smąriusz, patrzący na to wszystko- A tak w ogóle to kim ty jesteś? Demon uderzył w potwora mieczem, ale Smąriusz zablokował cios łapiąc broń w zęby. Po chwili jednak, gdy siła miecza zaczeła topić mu pysk, zrozumiał swój błąd. Puścił miecz, po czym sprawił że jego łapa stała się dwa razy większa i uderzył w Kambiona. Demon w porę odskoczył i szykował się do kontrataku. - Rozumiem, umieścił część swojej energii w tobie i niej. Ochronił wasze dusze i umysły. Ale teraz sam jest osłabiony. Dam radę go złamać.' - O czym ty pierdzielisz?!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz Nagle wszyscy walka się zakończyła. Potworny Smąriusz co prawda wbił swoje zęby w głowę demona, jednak ten wcześniej wbił miecz w jego serce. Przemek wykorzystał to, podszedł do Smąriusza i złapał go za głowę. Po chwili jego potworna postać zaczeła znikać. Kilka chwil potem, na ziemi leżał nieprzytomny Smąriusz, w formie małej, czarnej kuleczki. Niebieskowłosy wziął go na ręce. - Nazwiemy to Poziomem 0- powiedział Przemek, głaszczący Smąriusza- Partnerze. Część 30 '''Jaźń Przemka' Przemek z XIX wieku powoli otwierał oczy i pomacał się po głowie. Z prawej skroni leciała krew, oraz miał dwa guzy w górnej części czaszki. Wszystkie kończyny sprawne, co najwyżej kilka zadrapań. Nie było poważnych ran, choć nie można wykluczyć krwotoku wewnętrznego. - Skaaa-rbie.- Przemek usłyszał cichy szept. Rozpoznał głos, który należał do Claris. XIX wieczny Przemek powoli wstał i rozejrzał się. Woźnica i jego konie byli martwi, wszędzie leżały resztki pojazdu. Najgorsze jednak było to, co zobaczył przy złamanym kole. Leżała tam Claris, trzymająca się lewą ręką za krwawiący brzuch. Nie mogła tego zrobić prawą, bowiem przez jej prawą pierś przebił się drewniany pręt. Przemek z XIX wieku podbiegł do niej tak szybko jak umiał. - Nie, nie, nie, nie!- mężczyzna powtarzał to samo słowo, jak zaklęcie które jakimś cudem miało odwrócić bieg wydarzeń - Dziecko trafiła kula.- powiedziała Claris, płacząc- Ja też długo nie pociągnę. - Nie mów tak! Wezmę twoją duszę, dam ci proszek, na pewno wszystko będzie...- Przemek nie zdążył dokończyć zdanie, bowiem usłyszał strzał. Pół sekundy później, pocisk uderzył w głowę jego żony, przeszedł ją na wylot i wypadł po drugiej stronie. Claris pewnie nawet tego nie poczuła, jej ciało pod wpływem uderzenia pocisku padło bezwładnie na ulicę. Obserwujący to wszystko Przemek0980 próbował się kontrolować. Mimo wszystko cały drżał a do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. W jednej sekundzie stracić żonę i dziecko, to ból który pozostaje z tobą do końca. Nie ważne ile masz wcieleń. Przemek z XIX wieku utulił ciało zabitej żony, nie mogąc jej jednak odczytać. Oznaczało to, że w chwili gdy pocisk w nią trafił, dusza opuściła jej ciało. Nagle mężczyzna poczuł, że ktoś przystawia mu lufę do tyłu głowy. Kątem oka zobaczył jak wokół niego zaczęły wychodzić postacie w białych jak śnieg ubraniach. - Naprawdę nam przykro.- powiedział Assasyn który przystawił Przemkowi lufę w tył głowy- Normalnie skończylibyśmy na zabiciu tej dziewki, ale za dużo widziałeś. Masz jakieś ostatnie słowa? Nastała absolutna cisza. Przemek z XIX wiku pocałował ciało żony w policzek i zamknął jej oczy, po czym zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. - Załamał się, biedaczyna.- powiedział jeden z Assasynów, stojących wokół- Ukróć jego cierpienia. Assasyn stojący za Przemkiem z XIX wieku miał już pociągnąć za spust, ale poczuł że nie może się ruszyć. Nagle wszystko wokół niego staneło i stało się czarno-białe. Wszystko oprócz postaci Przemka z XIX wieku. Mężczyzna szybko wyrwał Assasynowi broń i strzelił go w głowę. Ciało członka Zakonu padło na ulicę. - Jak on to...- wyjąkał jeden z Assasynów. - Nasz brat się nawet nie bronił...- dopowiedział drugi. Nagle aura wokół Przemka z XIX wieku stała się namacalna i widoczna. Była cała czerwono-czarna, zdawała się móc pochłonąć, tych którzy za długo będą na nią patrzeć. Na ramieniu mężczyzna stał Bill, ale niezbyt przypominał siebie sprzed chwili. Był praktycznie cały czerwony, poza rękoma i nogami które były białe i okiem, które było całe czarne. - Właśnie straciliście prawo do życia.- powiedział Przemek z XIX wieku. Nagle czas dla każdego z Assasynów się zatrzymał, wszystko co widzieli to czarno-białe odzwierciedlenie rzeczywistości. Nie mogli się ruszać ani bronić, a Przemek ich odczytywał po czym zabierał ostrza i podrzynał gardła. Tak było do czasu, aż na miejscu został tylko jeden Assasyn. Przemek odczytał go i przypatrzył mu się gniewnie. - To ty. -powiedział Przemek, po czym uwolnił Assasyna od zaklęcia i kopnął go w splot słoneczny- To ty oddałeś strzał który zabił moje dziecko. A potem drugi, który zabił moją żonę. Assasyn wysunął ostrze z rękawa i miał zamiar się bronić, ale nie mógł. Jakaś część jego jaźni, która powinna kazać mu się bronić, zwyczajnie się wyłączyła. Zabójca mógł tylko stać i się trząść. - Ja ja ja tylko wykonywałem rozkazy.- powiedział Assasyn, po czym padł na kolana.- Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! Błagam, chcę wrócić do żony i córeczki! Zrobię co zechcesz, dostaniesz taką rekompensatę jakiej sobie życzysz! Przemek z XIX wieku złapał Assasyna za szyję i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Wierz mi, wrócisz do nich. -powiedział mężczyzna. ''- Pozwól że teraz przewiniemy akcję o jakieś dwie godziny.''- odezwał się głos. - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek0980- Widziałem dosyć! Masz wypi#rdalać z moich wspomnień! Pomimo protestów Przemka, krajobraz się zmienił. Była późna noc, ulice Londynu. Przez miasto szedł ten sam Assasyn który zabił Claris i jej dziecko. Miał jednak zupełnie inną aurę, taką samą jak Przemek. Co więcej, obok latał Bill, przytrzymujący duszę zabójcy. - Przejąłeś jego ciało i idziesz do jego domu. Chyba wiesz co masz zamiar zrobić? - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek0980 po czym stanął przed Assasynem- Stój! Opętany zabójca szedł dalej, przechodząc przez Przemka0980 jak przez ducha, którym poniekąd był. ''- Zrelaksuj się i oglądaj.'' Opętany Assasyn zapukał do drzwi, które otworzyła mała, na oko 4 letnia dziewczynka, która jak go tylko zobaczyła, przytuliła. - Mamo, mamo, tata wrócił!- zakrzyknęła uradowana po czym wbiegł w głąb domu. - Nie rób tego!- krzyczała dusza Assasyna- Błagam cię! - Zamknij się już.- powiedział Bill, po czym zasłonił duchowi usta. Opętany przez Przemka Assasyn i Bill trzymający jego duszę weszli do domu. Przemek0980 stał przed domem i wsłuchiwał się w to co działo się w środku. - Kochanie co t...- kobieta nie dokończyła, a Przemek0980 usłyszał krzyk dziewczynki i zobaczył jak na oknie pojawia się plama krwi. - Tato, co się...- głuche uderzenie czymś ciężkim ukróciło krzyki dziewczynki. Przemek0980 stał tam roztrzęsiony, nie próbując zatrzymać potoku łez, które masowo zaczeły wylatywać z jego oczu. Po chwili jego przeszły odpowiednik wyszedł z domu, cały we krwi. Obok niego stał lekko wystraszony Bill, nie było jednak duszy Assasyna. - Przywiązałem go do tego miejsca.- powiedział Przemek, nadal będacy w ciele Assasyna. - S-stwórco, wydaje mi się że lekko cię poniosło.- powiedział Bill- Ja też kochałem Claris ale to... - Dopiero początek. Tymi rękoma zniszczę Zakon Assasynów z Wielkiej Brytani. Rękoma człowieka, który odebrał mi wszystko. Podążaj za mną, Bill. Bądź świadkiem rzezi której dokonam, pochłoń doznania, cały obraz nadchodzącej masakry. Zabierz Zakonowi całą wiedzę i traktuj ją jak swoją. Chwile później, wszystko znikło. Pośród niezmierzonej ciemności został tylko Przemek0980, trzęsący się i płaczący. -'' Prawie ci się udało. Powstrzymała cię mała grupka Assasynów, przy wsparciu Sherlocka Holmesa i wariatki z Kosą. Co nie zmienia faktu że zabiłeś setki, jeśli nie tysiące ludzi! Ty, który mieniłeś się obrońcą gatunku ludzkiego, z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek dokonałeś masakry ludzi, którzy nie mieli praktycznie nic wspólnego z Claris i twoim nienarodzonym synem! A ten demon, który był twoim towarzyszem? Przysparza teraz wiele kłopotów. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, jesteś zwierzęciem, zwykłym mordercą! Dla świata byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zniknął na zawsze!!'' Nastała głucha cisza. Przemek przetarł oczy i przestał się trząść. - Masz rację.- powiedział Przemek. ''- Nareszcie. Pomogę ci stąd odejść wystarczy tylko że...'' - Nie mam zamiaru odchodzić. Masz rację co do jednego, jestem zwierzęciem i mordercą. Wszystkich moich wrogów i ich bliskich traktuję jak śmieci, zabijam i sprowadzam cierpienie na każdego ko ma ze mną jakikolwiek kontakt. Nie wiem po co się oszukiwałem. Jak miałbym prowadzić normalne życię? ''- Więc...-'' głos byl pewien że coś jest nie tak. Coś nie szlo po jego myśli. - Więc masz prz#pierdolone.- powiedział Przemek. Nagle wokół niego pojawił się ołtarz z kilkunastoma świecami. ''- Jak ty to...'' - Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium.- powiedział Przemek, po czym jego oczy zaczęły się świecić na niebiesko- Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium. Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium! Nagle cała rzeczywistość zaczęła jakby pękać. Tuż przed Przemkiem znalazł się Tardsihe, a między nimi stanęła trójkątna, żółta postać, która wymazała jago istnienie w jaźni Przemka. - Witaj, stary przyjacielu.- powiedział Przemek po czym gorzko się uśmiechnął. DizzCity Żołnierze Federacji próbowali z całych sił trafić Dizziego, jednak chłopak unikał wiązek laserowych. Dizzy podbiegł do jednego z żołnierzy i przeciął go wzdłuż swoim mieczem, po czym doskoczył do drugiego. Chłopak rzucił drugim żołnierzem w trzeciego, po czym zabił obydwu laserową bronią leżącą na ziemi. - To moje miasto!!- zakrzyknął Dizzy. Elizabeth uskoczyła w ostatniej chwili, sekunda spóźnienia i oberwałaby kulą ognia, wychodzącą z pyska Beasta. Kobieta spojrzała na swój zegarek, posiadający ekran na którym wyświetlana była sytuacja strategiczna w całym mieście. Poza odmieńcami z CreepyTown, do DizzCity wchodziły jeszcze oddziały HallenWest oraz nieumarli. Ona miała za mało żołnierzy żeby bronić miasta, trzeba będzie uruchomić blaszaki. - Macie natychmiast uruchomić...- Elizabeth nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem nagle tuż obok jej ucha przeleciała katana mechaniczna. - Ty tutaj dowodzisz, co nie?- spytała Salai, która zeskoczyła z Beasta i zaczęła zbliżać się do Elizabeth. Elizabeth tylko lekko skinęła głową i wyciągnęła ostrze energetyczne. Salai wyciągnęła Kosę Shinigami i rzuciła się na swoją przeciwniczkę. Pierwszy cios Kosą został zablokowany przez Elizabeth, więc kobieta próbowała kontratakować. Salai odskoczyła po czym zamachneła się i uderzyła Kosą, która zaczęła emanować potężną siłą. Miecz Elizabeth, którym kobieta ponownie zablokowała cios, złamał się. Pomimo że Kosa nie trafiła ją bezpośrednio, siła jej ciosu powaliła Elizabeth. Shinigami staneła nad leżącą kobietą i ponownie zamachneła się swoją Kosą. - Pora na lulu, s#ko.- powiedziała Salai. - Zaraz u ciebie będę, Ferian.- wyszeptała Elizabeth czekając na cios który ją wykończy. Gdy Salai chciała już atakować, coś trafiło ją w prawą część klatki piersiowej. Pocisk z broni palnej, przebił się przez nią, ledwo mijając serce. Shinigami zachwiała się, upuściła Kosę i padła, ciężko oddychając. -'' Oj Elise, Elise.''- odezwał sie głos w komunikatorze- Niedawno straciłaś męża i już dajesz dupy? - Marcus?- zdziwiła się Elizabeth, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. Do miasta zbliżała się 1 Brygada Kawalerii oraz jej dowódca, Marcus Alzamirano. Część 31 Podziemia Metropolii Strange otwierała powoli oczy i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Leżała na ziemi, dokładniej na skalistej powieszchni, u podnóża Zegaru Nieskończoności. Powoli podnosiła się i zobaczyła że Smąriusz też zaczyna powoli wstawać. Poza tym zobaczyła ciało z wielką, krwawiącą raną w brzuchu. Ciało Dawn. Piratka wstała i podeszła wolnym krokiem do ciała swojej...Strange nie była nawet w stanie powiedzieć kim Dawn dla niej była. Opiekunką? Mentorką? Nauczycielką? Matką? Wszystkim i niczym po trochu. Piratka lekko się trzęsąc kucneła przy ciele Dawn, zamkneła jej oczy i włożyła przezroczysty proszek do ust. Wiedziała, że nie przywróci jej to życia, ale przynajmniej jej ciało nie będzie wyglądało jakby ktoś ją nadział na w uj duży badyl. - Przykro mi, Strange.- powiedział Smąriusz, po czym usiadł jej na ramieniu -To.. dobrze że zginęła-po policzkach Strange zaczeły lecieć łzy- Nie była sobą...Pragnęła...by odejść spokojnie...-piratka padła na kolana i zaczyna ryczeć. Smąriusz rozciągnął się i objął dziewczynę, która przez kilka minut nieustannie płakała nad ciałem cyrkówki. Gdy już łzy przestały już lecieć, dziewczyna pogłaskała Smąriusza i zaczeła sobie wycierać oczy. Powiedziała sama do siebie, że wyprawi jej godny pogrzeb. - Nowy lakier?- spytał Smąriusz, patrząc na szare paznokcie u Strange - Cco?- piratka spojrzała na swoje paznokcie- Ja nie używam lakieru! Pewnie jakiś kretyn z Federacji mi coś z ciałem majstrował jak ja ich wszystkich dorwę!- kolor paznokci Strange zmienił się na czerwony- Co to ma być?! - Wybacz, to może być moja wina.- powiedział Przemek, który nagle pojawił się obok Strange- To przez wirusa, którego ci wszczepiłem. - Nie strasz mnie tak, gnoju!- zakrzykneła Strange, po czym wstała i próbowała uderzyć Przemka, ale jej pięść przeleciała przez jego ciało - Mnie tutaj nie ma, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedział Przemek- Jestem duchem. Miałem dość tego...kicania. - Co teraz?- spytała Strange - To proste. Smąriusz i ty, natychmiast opuścicie Metropolię. Ja idę szukać Claris i zabić Heinrcha. Skończyć to szaleństwo. - Masz zamiar zgarnąć całą zabawę dla siebie?!- spytała Strange- O nie, nie ma mowy. - Poza tym, chyba nie chcesz iść sam?- spytał Smąriusz- Jak masz zamiar sobie poradzić beze mnie? - Do tego jednego zadania wezmę kogoś innego. -powiedział Przemek- Co ty na to, stary przyjacielu? Nagle nad głową Przemka pojawił się Bill. Wyglądał tak jak w XIX wieku, tylko miał na sobie cylinder i muszkę. - Na mnie nie licz!- zakrzyknął Bill- Pomogłem ci tylko dlatego, że automatycznie niszczę wszystkie psychiczne zaklęcia wokół siebie. - Nie mówię że masz mi pomóc za darmo. Lubisz zawierać układy, równoramienny sukinsynie, prawda? Dam ci coś, co ci odebrałem nie tak dawno temu. - Czyli?- Bill nagle zainteresował się ofertą - Od naszego ostatniego spotkania, nie możesz wpływać na świat rzeczywisty, co jest niezaprzeczalnie moją winą. Ale mogę ci oddać to, co przed laty ci odebrałem. Będziesz moim duchem stróżem na okres 24 godzin, a odzyskasz swoją fizyczną formę. - Niech ci będzie.- powiedział Bill, po czym jego dłoń zaczeła palić się niebieskim ogniem- Umowa? - Umowa.- Przemek złapał za dłoń Billa. Kontrakt został zawarty. Strange i Smąriusz przyglądali się wszystkiemu z niemałym zdziwieniem. - Kto to jest?- spytała Strange - Jestem Bill. Bill Mischief Cyferka, a ty jak mniemam jesteś żywą reklamą szamponu do włosów.- powiedział duch- Żartuję, znam cię Noelluś i ciebie z resztą też, Martwypłoduś. - Pierwszy raz cię widzę na oczy.- powiedział Smąriusz- Skąd niby wiesz kim jestem. - Ja wiem wszystko!- zakrzyknął Bill- No dobra, prawie wszystko. To i tak jedynie kwestia czasu. - Nigdy nie myślałam że znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie mnie irytował w sposób zbliżony do Przemka.- powiedziała Strange - Dobra, spokój.- powiedział Przemek- Smąriusz i Strange, macie uciekać z miasta. Bill, zabierz mnie do Pałacu Heinricha. - Nie mów mi co mam robić!- zakrzykneła Strange - Się robi Szefuniu.- powiedział Bill, po czym razem z Przemkiem zniknął - Pi#przony drań!- zakrzykneła Strange Metropolia Heinrich siedział spokojnie na swoim tronie z tabletem w ręce. Czynił ostatnie poprawki, przed wielkim wydarzeniem. Wkrótce Federacja wejdzie w nową erę i wszyscy musieli być na to przygotowani. Nagle rozległo się pukanie. - Mój Panie, mam ważne wieści.- powiedziała osoba po drugiej stronie - Wejdź.- rozkazał Heinrich Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie gwardzista, z kominiarką na twarzy, który wycelował karabin w przywódce Federacji. - Przyznaje, słabo strzelam z broni palnej.- powiedział gwardzista, zbliżając się powoli do Heinricha- Ale na pewno w ciebie trafię. - Hmm.- przywódca Federacji odkleił swój wzrok od tableta i spojrzał na gwardzistę- Witam pana Przemysła. Oczekiwałem że przyjdziesz, ale nie sądziłem że opętasz mojego ochroniarza. - Mam ochotę to wszystko zakończyć.- powiedział- Więc zakończę twoje rządy. - Zastrzelisz mnie? - Nie. Przestrzelę ci ręce i nogi i zabiorę jako zakładnika do CreepyTown. Upewnie się, że więcej nie skrzywdzicie mieszkańców CreepyTown ani HallenWest. Heinrich Welff wstał ze swojego tronu i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do opętanego gwardzisty. Przemek podniósł karabin do oczu. - Myślisz że nie strzelę?!- zapytał podniesionym głosem - Wiem że strzelisz. Ułatwię ci to.- powiedział Heinrich, po czym uderzył gwardzistę w twarz. W chwili gdy pięść przywódcy Federacji trafiła Przemka w odsłonięty nos, ciało opętanego gwardzisty nacisneła na spust. Pocisk trafił Heinricha w brzuch. PRzywódca Federacji padł na ziemię, trzymając się za trafione miejsce. - Ech, nadal żyję.- powiedział Heinrich Przemek spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Gdy pięść starucha go trafiła, przez ten ułamek sekundy Przemek odczytał część jego wspomnień. Były bardzo...znajome. Podszedł więc do niego opętanym ciałem i dotknął w czoło. Zaczął go odczytywać a gdy już skończył, do oczu zaczeły napływać mu łzy. - Kurwa, miałem nadzieję że...- Heinrich przerwał na chwilę, bo zaczął kaszleć krwią- mnie zabijesz i nie zdążysz odczytać. Podejrzewam że masz parę pytań. - Tylko jedno.- powiedział Przemek. Słowa ledwo wychodziły z jego gardła, a łzy nie przestawały lecieć.- Co ci odpierdoliło, Mistrzu?! Część 32 DizzCity Dizz i LoboTaker powoli podchodzili do wyłączonych maszyn S.T.A.R'u i próbowali coś z nimi zrobić. Większa część żołnierzy Federacji wycofała się już z tego miejsca, więc nie byli narażeni na ostrzał. - Działaj, pi#rdolone pudło!- krzyczała Lobo, kopiąc wyłączony czołg. - Nie kop mnie czołga!- krzyczał Dizz, stojący przy 1,5 metrowym, humanoidalnym robocie- Wiesz ile to wszystko kosztowało? - A masz lepszy pomysł? - Jasne że tak! Dizzy nie miał lepszego pomysłu, więc postanowił improwizować. Wyrwał panel sterujący z robota i jego oczom ukazała się cała masa przycisków. Nie wiedząc który wybrać, chłopak wcisnął czerwony. Ku jego zdumieniu, robot się włączył. A potem czołg. A potem kupa innych maszyn wokół nich. - Eeeeee...Dizzy.....jesteś pewien że to ty je włączyłeś?- spytała Lobo, ściskając swoją Kosę. - Jasne że....nie wiem.- powiedział Dizzy- Jak mamy to sprawdzić? Po chwili jeden z robotów poruszył się i strzelił w stronę LoboTaker wiązkę laserową. Shinigami w ostatniej chwili uniknęła postrzelenia. Po chwili wszystkie pozostałe maszyny rzuciły się na nią i Dizza. Beast zagryzł jednego z żołnierzy Federacji, po czym był gotowy by szukać dalszych ofiar, gdy nagle coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Pewien zapach, zapach krwi. Wszechobecny na polu bitwy, nie powinien w ogóle go dziwić. Ale to nie był zapach ludzkiej krwi, ale krwi Shinigami, demona i potwora. Zapach krwi jego pani. Bestia szybko pobiegła w stronę źródła zapachu po czym stanęła jak wryta. Na ziemi, wciąż dysząca, z nieprzestającą krwawić raną, leżała Salai. Tuż obok, powoli zaczeła wstawać Elizabeth. Beast zaryczał po czym rzucił się na kobietę. Elizabeth wyciągneła pistolet laserowy i pozbawiła go jednej nogi. Zwierzaka Salai to jednak nie powstrzymało, bowiem noga odrosła w ciągu paru sekund. Nim kobiea zdążyła zareagować, Best przystawił jej łapę do klatki piersiowej i powalił na ziemię. - Braw....oo- powiedziała cicho Salai, której stan cały czas się pogarszał. Beast otworzył paszczę, gotów odgryźć Elizabeth głowę. - 5%- powiedziała kobieta. Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, jej prawa ręka stała się cała czerwona, poza paznokciami, które stały się długie i czarne. Elizabeth uderzyła Beasta w mostek swoją przemienioną ręką, wyrzucając go w powietrze kilkanaście metrów. Zaskoczona bestia ledwie zdążyła rozprostować skrzydła, gdy nagle ktoś postrzelił ją w okolice karku. Zwierzak Salai stracił przytomność po czym uderzył o ziemię. - Beast!- zakrzyknęła Salai, po czym jej ciałem wstrząsnął wszechogarniający ból, a z jej rany szybciej zaczeła lecieć krew. - Wiesz, prawie ci się udało.- powiedziała Elizabeth, powoli wstając- Tak bardzo mnie to już męczy. Bez Feriana, czuję że nie mam po co żyć. Chciałabym po prostu do niego dołączyć, znowu się z nim zobaczyć. Ale nie mogę być taka samolubna, moi ludzie mnie potrzebują. Będę walczyć z każdym zagrożeniem dla Federacji, tak długo aż cel przywódcy się spełni. To jest mój cel w życiu i będę do niego dążyć. Jak masz zamiar tak pi#rdolić to mnie po prostu zabij, pomyślała Salai. Elizabeth jakby odgadując jej myśli wyciągneła przemienioną dłoń, gotowa by dobić przeciwniczkę. - Nie!!- zakrzyknął jakiś głos. Po chwili w Elizabeth uderzyła wielka, owłosiona ręka, odpychając ją na odległość metra. Kobieta utrzymała się na nogach, obróciła się i zobaczyła swojego przeciwnika. Stał przed nią dwumetrowy goryl o brązowej sierści i dwóch wężach jako ogonach. - Ender...- Salai mówiła każdą literę imienia przyjaciela coraz ciszej. - Tak wiem, dziwna forma.- powiedział Ender- Nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio w co się przemienić no i...tak jakoś wyszło. Metropolia Strange ze Smąriuszem na ramieniu chowała się za beczkami, czekając aż patrol policji ich minie. Przemek kazał jej uciekać z miasta, oczywistym jest więc że musiała zrobić dokładnie odwrotnie. Wejść w samo jego serce, do sali Heinricha. Patrol policji minął ich, więc dziewczyna wyszła zza beczek i zaczeła się kierować na wyższe piętra Pałacu. - Czyli Przemek umieścił we mnie wirusa, który dezaktywował Zegar i ocalił nas wszystkich?- spytała Strange. - Mniej więcej.- powiedział Smąriusz. - Efektem ubocznym jest to, że moje pazurki zmieniają kolor bez jakiejkolwiek przyczyny? - Nie jestem pewien czy bez przyczyny. Najpierw były szare, potem czerwone a teraz białe. Coś musi to powodować. - Pomyślmy, szare były jak byłam smutna, czerwone jak zła a teraz jestem spokojna. Czyli....kolor moich pazurków zmienia się wraz z moją aurą! Smąriusz chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Po chwili w stronę Strange poleciały noże, ale piratka w porę ich uniknęła. Zza rogu wyszła Claris, lekko utykając. - Co ty robisz, dz#wko?!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Claris nic nie odpowiedziała, wyciągnęła tasak i rzuciła się na Strange. Piratka wyciągnęła nóż assasyński i zablokowała atak, ale żona Przemka kopnęła ją w brzuch. Strange lekko się skuliła, co Claris chciała wykorzystać i uderzyć ją drugą ręką, ale dziewczyna odskoczyła. - Złamałem ją!!- zakrzyknął głos, dochodzący z głośników, przyczepionych wysoko na ścianach- Blondyneczka prawie mnie zabiła, ale udało mi się! - O czym ty...- Strange nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem Claris naskoczyła na nią i próbowała kopnąć w twarz. Dziewczyna odskoczyła ale gdy chciała zacząć kontratak, Claris rzuciła w nią sporym nożem. Tego już niestety piratka nie zdołała uniknąć, nóż wbił się w jej ramię. Piratka wrzasnęła z bólu, po czym wyciągneła nóż i wsadziła sobie w ranę szmatkę. Zabezpieczenie tymczasowe do czasu aż nie weźmie proszku. - Naprawdę mogło być ze mną krucho.- kontynuował głos dochodzący z głośników- Jako żona Przemysła, miała silne bariery mentalne, o wiele więcej niż wystarczające dla każdego, kto nie jest mną. Gdyby umieścił sporą część swojej mocy duchowej i aury jak w tobie i tym glucie, byłbym trupem. Claris ponownie zaatakowała swoim tasakiem, który Strange ponownie zablokowała. Pielęgniarka zaszarżowała na poranione ramię przeciwniczki, dopychając ją do ściany. - Może byś tak pomógł?- powiedziała Strange do Smąriusza, nadal siedzącego jej na ramieniu. - Czekaj, Kwiecie, mam rozkminę.- powiedział Smąriusz. Strange coraz słabiej się broniła a ostrze tasaka coraz bardziej się do niej zbliżało. - Chyba sobie jaja robisz! Smąriusz spojrzał na nią, po czym zamienił się w coś w rodzaju czarnej cieczy, która zaczęła pokrywać ciało Strange. Nim piratka się zorientowała, jej ciało pełne było czarnych znaków, a ona sama była pokryta esencją Smąriusza. Ramię przestało ją boleć, a piratka poczuła że jej siła znacznie się zwiększyła. Odpechnęła Claris na kilka metrów uderzeniem noża po czym wyciągneła Miecz Kiriny. - Teraz się zabawimy!- zakrzykneła Strange- Gotowy Smąriusz? - Gotowy!- głos Kłobuka dochodził z wnętrza duszy Strange. Część 33 Metropolia Przemek (nadal przebywający w ciele gwardzisty) zamknął oczy trupowi Heinricha. Nim starzec umarł, opowiedział mu całą swoją historię. - Do zobaczenia, Mistrzu.- powiedział Przemek- Odpoczywaj. Na tyle na pewno zasłużyłeś. - Macie przerypane.- powiedział Bill, który nagle pojawił się za plecami Przemka- Był waszą jedyną nadzieją. Paradoksalnie. - Nikt cię nie pytał. - Zabiłeś go, wiesz co to oznacza? Federacja się rozpadnie bez swojego przywódcy. No i nie zdoła powstrzymać wroga, czyhającego pod waszym nosem... Jak dla mnie to bardzo zabawne, to tak jakbyś zabijając Hitlera skazał Żydów na zagładę. - Zamknij się, ty niepoprawny politycznie, równoramienny sk#rwysynie!- warknął Przemek- Ktoś po prostu musi go zastąpić. - Będzie walka o właaaadze.- powiedział Bill, po czym zaczął kręcić się w powietrzu- Nikt nie ma dość siły przebicia i nie jest owiany taką legendą jak Heinrich. Znaczy się nikt oprócz... - Oprócz mnie.- stwierdził Przemek- Chwila, to genialne! - Masz zamiar zostać przywódcą Federacji?- zdziwił się Bill. - Nie ja. Przemek0980 zostanie. Bill przestał się kręcić i popatrzył na Przemka jak na wariata. - Brałeś coś od ostatniej części?- spytał Bill. - Nie! To genialne. Nikt nie jest tutaj owiany taką legendą jak ja i Strange. Jeśli władzę po Heinrichu przejmie Przemek0980, wszystko pójdzie gładko. - Nawet ja nie rozumiem o czym mówisz! - Zaraz zrozumiesz. Musisz mnie tylko zabrać w jedno miejsce... CreepyTown Insanity powoli otwierała oczy. Miała nad sobą pozostałości po suficie Vanilla Unicorn a do jej oczu boleśnie zaczeły docierać promienie słoneczne. - Wyłączcie Słońce!- zakrzykneła Insanity, po czym podniosła rękę by zasłonić sobie oczy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, wysłała potężny ładunek elektryczny, niszcząc pozostałości sufitu- Strangu mnie zabije. Jeżyca rozglądneła się i zobaczyła jeszcze jeden dziwny fakt. Unosiła się w powietrzu, na wysokości paru metrów, otoczona wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. - Insu, obudziłaś się!- zakrzykneła Nowa, która wyszła zza barku- Jest bardzo źle! - Czemu?- spytała Insu. Nagle obydwie usłyszały bardzo głośny wybuch. Insu podleciała do wielkiej dziury w ścianie i zobaczyła, jak z dymem został zniszczony Bridge of Tears. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że większość miasta wyglądała jak stos ruin. - Co na drugi sezon Sonic X się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Insanity Nowa chciała już jej odpowiedzieć, ale obydwie usłyszały przerażający ryk. Ryk, który powinien byc niemożliwy do wydania, wszechogarniający swoją mocą i przerażający do szpiku kości. Jedynie najstraszliwszy z potworów mógłby go wydać. - Co to było?!- spytała Insanity - Nie wiem, ale on jest straszny.- powiedziała trzęsąca się Nowa- Ci goście od Lobo poszli z nim walczyć. - Lece im pomóc.- powiedziała Insanity - Nie! Nie masz z nim szans! - Yolo!- zakrzykneła Insanity po czym wyleciała z gruzów burdelu - Kurde Bele!- zakrzyknął Lobo, ledwo unikając pocisku, który jego przeciwnik wystrzelił z ogona.- Taker, teraz! Na sygnał zza pleców Lobo wyskoczył Taker. Shinigami dzierżący swoją Kosę zaatakował Dowódcę. Ostrze Kosy w prędkością mrugnięcia okiem znalazło się przed pyskiem przeciwnika, jednak broń Takera została zablokowana przez jeden z czterech mieczy Dowódcy. Władca Roju użył drugiego, który trzymał w innej swojej ręce i kontratakował. Taker w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, jednak Władca Roju kotnynuował natarcie. Jego pięść trafiła w miękkie podbrzusze przeciwnika, miażdżąc kilka jego narządów wewnętrznych i wysyłając go kilka metrów dalej. - Pi#przony potwór...- wyszeptał Taker Teraz zaatakował Lobo. Kosmita złapał mocno swój łańcuch i rzucił nim w przeciwnika. Stalowa broń Lobo oplotła się wokół ciała Władcy Roju, mentor LoboTaker ciągnął łańcuch jeszcze mocniej, chcąc zgnieść lub rozerwać stwora na strzępy. Nic z tego, pancerz Dowódcy był zbyt mocny. Władca Roju zaczął się wić i ryczeć, a Lobo z niemałym trudem go utrzymywał. - Nie puszcze cię, ty zarobaczona k#rwo! Władca Roju nadał się rzucał, ale tym razem w ruch poszedł również jego ogon. Długi na kilka metrów, zakończony czymś na kształt bionicznego działa, w ogromną prędkością uderzył w Lobo. Uderzenie oderwało rękę kosmity od jego ciała, ale mimo tego Lobo nadal trzymał łańcuch. Władca Roju uderzył ponownie, tym razem jednak uderzenie zostało zablokowane Kosą Takera, który w ostatniej chwili pojawił się przy Lobo. - Jak się trzymasz?- spytał Taker, kaszląc krwią - Ch#jowo.- odpowiedział Lobo, którego ręka zaczeła odrastać- Skończmy z tym gnojkiem. W tym momencie Dowódca przestał się wić i ryczeć. Zaczął spokojnie stać. Wyraz jego pyska nie zmienił się znacznie, ale Lobo i Takerowi wydawało się że emanuje inteligencją. - S#kinsyn się z nas nabija?- spytał Taker, powoli zaczynając dochodzić do siebie - Nieważne. I tak się nam nie wywinie, kurde bele. W jednej chwili Władca Roju napiął mięśnie w swoich czterech rękach i zamachnął je, rozrywając łańcuch na strzępy. Gdy jego przeciwnicy stali zszokowani, on zaczął gromadzić energię. Ponownie otworzył swoją paszczę, tym razem z jego gardła nie wydobył się ryk, a wiązka potężnej energii. Wiązka ta uderzyła w miejsce w którym stali Lobo i Taker, tworząc wielki grzyb i krater po wybuchu. Fala uderzeniowa, dym i kurz które się po tym wytworzyły, objeły swoim zasięgiem całe CreepyTown, niszcząc walące się już budynki i szpecąc te nieliczne, które jeszcze się trzymały. Władca Roju spojrzał na miejsce gdzie do niedawna stali jego przeciwnicy. Nie było po nich nawet śladu. Dowódca doszedł do wniosku, że jego rywale zwyczajnie wyparowali w wybuchu, ponieważ według dostępnych dla niego danych, nie mieli jak uciec. Podniósł wszystkie swoje miecze w górę i triumfalnie ryknął. - Za wcześnie na radość, s#kinsynie!- usłyszał Władca Roju. Głos należący do Takera, pochodził z góry Kosa Shinigamiego znalazła się tuż przed pyskiem Dowódcy, ten jednak zdołał w ostatniej chwili zablokować nią swoimi ostrzami. Nie zdołał natomiast uchornić się przed potężnym ciosem w klatkę, którym obdarował go Lobo. Siła uderzenia odesłała Władce Roju metr dalej, a jeden z pancerzy jego łuski się wykrzywił. - Zraniliśmy gnoja, to już lepiej niż ostatnio!- zakrzyknął Lobo. Jego lewa pięść była złamana po zetknięciu się z pancerzem Dowódcy, prawej ręki nie miał wcale, leciała z niej krew. Kończyna nijak nie chciała odrastać- Pi#prony promień, nie mogę sobie zregenerować prawej ręki. Jak ja będę teraz jarał cygara? - Mało brakowało.- dodał od siebie Taker- Dzięki, mała. Gdy tylko Taker wypowiedział te słowa, za Lobo i Takerem pojawiła się lewitująca Insanity, otoczona najróżniejszymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. - Panowie, odsuńcie się.- powiedziała Insanity- Ostatnim razem jak podzieliłam ten atak na trzy części, rozwaliłam większość sił Federacji. Teraz walnę jednym, porządnym pociskiem. Insanity złączyła swoje ręce i wycelowała je w Władcę Roju. Potężna energia zaczeła krążyć w jej żyłach. Po chwili, cała ta siła wyszła z jej rąk w postaci olbrzmiego wybuchu, który uderzył w Dowódcę. Wybuch ten swoją sił a mógł konkurować z tym, czym Władca Roju próbował potraktować Lobo i Takera, jednak siła uderzeniowa nie rozniosła się po całym CreepyTown, tylko uszła w górę. Chmura dymu i kurzu jednak ponownie się pojawiła, nie pozwalając nikomu zobaczyć co wyszło z wyczynu jeżycy. - Trafiła go?!- pytał Taker - Tyle na pewno!- zakrzyknął Lobo- Mała usmażyła mu jego robaczywe dupsko! Insanity powoli zaczeła opadać na ziemie. Nie kotnrolowała za dobrze mocy które dostała od Przemka, ten atak ją wykończył. Ale było już po wszystkim. - To najważ...- Insanity nie dokończyła zdania. Ostrze należące do Władcy Roju, odłączyło jej głowę od reszty ciała. W odbicu jej zdziwionych oczu dało się zobaczyć sylwetkę Władcy Roju. Część 34 Metropolia Arise przyglądał się sobie w lustrze. Z tą folią aluminiową na głowie wyglądał, no cóż, jak kretyn, ale farba na włosach jeszcze nie wyschła. Ciężko mu się było też przyzwyczaić do szkieł kontaktowych, które wzroku mu nie poprawiały, ale sprawiały że jego oczy były żołte. Gdy już jego włosy będą niebieskie, będzie wyglądał jak Przemek. - I co niby teraz? Mam Go zastąpić i do tego udawać ciebie, Nii-san?- spytał Arise, patrząc na stojącego w kącie Przemka0980. - Tylko ja albo Strange mamy na tyle dobrą reputację by zastąpić Mis...znaczy Heinricha.- odpowiedział chłopak- Ale Strange zostanie natychmiast przyczepiona do Zegara, nie mówiąc o tym że ona typem dyplomaty raczej nie jest. Ja również się do tego nie nadaję. - Nie mów że boisz się władzy? - Nie. Ty musisz utrzymać Federację w ryzach, ja natomiast-przygotować CreepyTown i HallenWest na to co nadejdzie. Przy tym wszystkim wasza inwazja wydaje się być dosyć mała. - Cholera, zastąpić Nauczyciela i do tego gotować się na coś...TAKIEGO. Jak ja mam to niby zrobić? Sama walka z co ambitniejszymi gnojkami wykończy Federację. - Uciszę ich.- powiedziała Gloria, wchodząc do łazienki- Nie martwcie się, Przemek i Arise. - Już nie Przemek-dono? - Zabiłeś Go.- powiedziała Gloria, a wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał nienawiść- Dla mnie jesteś co najwyżej robakiem. - Spokojnie, rozumiem.- powiedział Przemek- Wierze że zadbasz o wszystko, Gloria. W końcu Arise jest twoim niewolnikiem, więc władzę oddaje de facto w twoje ręce.- chłopak spojrzał po chwili na Arise po czym nagle nad jego głową pojawił się Bill, który dał bratu Przemka grzebień do wąsów Heinricha- Tam zamknięty jest duch stróż Heinricha. Fakt że go masz powinien zamknąć dzioby ostatnim przeciwnikom jakich mógłbyś mieć. Powodzenia, braciszku. Chwile po powiedzeniu ostatnich słów, duch Przemka ulotnił się z pomieszczenia, w którym zostali tylko Arise i Gloria. - Pani...co robimy?- spytał chłopak. - A jak sądzisz?- spytała Gloria po czym głośno westchneła- Kończymy tę inwazję. Claris próbowała trafić nożem w Strange, jednak piratka jednym zwinnym ruchem przecieła jej broń na pół. Następnie wystawiła dłoń przed siebie i spomiędzy jej palców wyleciał pocisk, zrobiony z tego samego materiału co Smąriusz. Claris zdołała go uniknąć, jednak by to zrobić musiała odskoczyć metr dalej. - Chwila!- zakrzykneła Strange po czym rozpoczeła próbę wydrapania sobie czarnych znaków. - Hahahahaha kwie-hahaha-cie toooo łaskoczę hahaha.- zareagował Smąriusz. - Złaź ze mnie! Chcę dowalić tej wywłoce sama! - Doo-hahahah-bra tyylko hahaha przestań!- gdy Strange zaprzestała prób zdrapania Smąriusza, duch zaczął gadać normalnie gadać- Nie bądź głupia! Jesteś ranna, a nie możesz używać proszków! Nie pokonasz jej w takim stanie. - Ale ja chcę sama!- krzyczała piratka- Sama! Sama! - Ech, nie wiem jakim cudem Przemek z tobą wytrzymuje.- powiedział duch. Nagle wszystkie jego fragmenty skupiły się wokół rany Strange- Przypilnuję żebyś się nie wykrwawiła. A ty jej dowal. - Dzięki Smąriusz.- powiedziała piratka, po czym ruszyła do ataku. Claris wyciągneła trzy strzykawki i rzuciła nimi w piratkę, która zdołała ich uniknąć. Strange gdy tylko zbliżyła się do swojej przeciwniczki, zamachneła się gotowa uderzyć. Claris jednak okazała się być szybsza i kopneła swoją oponentkę w twarz. Z nosa piratki zaczeła lecieć krew, a jej równowaga została zachwiana. Jej przeciwniczka próbowała jeszcze ją podciąć, ale Strange odskoczyła po czym rzuciła w Claris kilka assasyńskich noży. Jeden z nich wbił się w jej prawą pierś, drugi w jej brzuch a ostatni w jej ramię. Claris zawyła z bólu, który ogarnął całe jej ciało. Te chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystała Strange, która wbiła swój Miecz Kinry w jej lewą pierś i przebiła jej serce. Ciało Claris ogarneły przedśmiertlne drgawki, po czym kobieta zmarła. - Kurde, Strange!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz- Przesadziłaś! Ona przecież była kontrolowana! - No trudno.- powiedziała Strange- Zabiłam ją i tyle. - Co zrobiłaś?!- wydarł się nagle jakiś głos. Należał on do Przemka. DizzCity LoboTaker przecieła jednego z blaszaków swoją Kosą na pół, unikając jednocześnie trafienia laserem z miotaczy kolejnego. Robotem który strzelał do Lobo zajął się natomiast Dizzy, który urwał mu przewody. - Póki co załatwiłam 12.- powiedziała LoboTaker. - Ja przestałem liczyć po 20.- pochwalił się Dizzy. - Pi#rdolisz. - Tylko trochę podwyżam sobie statystyki. Mimo zniszczenia wielu robotów STAR'a, na LoboTaker i Dizziego nadal czekała ich cała masa. Roboty nie były dla nich aż tak trudnym przeciwnikiem, bo Dizzy znał ich słabe i mocne strony. Najczęściej wystarczyło poczekać aż ustawią się do pozycji strzału i wtedy starać się go unikać. Potem rozwalenie blaszaka nie jest tak trudne jak się wydaje. - Gotuj się Lobo!- zakrzyknął Dizzy, widząc że roboty się ustawiają. - Widzę! Gdy obydwoje zaczeli przygotowywać się do ataku, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Roboty nagle się wyłączyły. - Ufff, czyli wszystko jest już dobrze.- powiedziała Lobo. - Nie mów tak!- zakrzyknął spanikowany Dizzy. - Czemu? - Nie oglądasz filmó ani nie czytasz komiksów?! Zawsze gdy ktoś mówi że "wszystko jest dobrze", wszystko się pi#rdoli! - Daj spokój, to prawdziwe życie. Nie jakaś głupia opowiastka napisana przez jakiegoś czterookiego licealiste. - Może masz racj... Dizzy nie dokończył zdania. Nagle znikąd spadły na nich siatki, będące pod napięciem. Prąd zaczął ich mocno kopać, tak długo jak rzucali się i werzgali. LoboTaker próbowała przeciąć siatkę, ale nic z tego. Dopiero jak obydwoje przestali się ruszać, prąd przestał ich kopać. - No proszę, całkiem ładną zdobycz sobie znaleźliśmy.- powiedział jakiś głos. Lobo i Dizzy podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli że wokół nich stoją konie, a na nich kawalerzyści ubrani w mundury Federacji. - "Wszystko jest już dobrze, wszystko jest już dobrze".- parodiował Dizzy. - Oj zamknij się.- powiedziała Lobo. Postać Bestii Endera padła bezwładnie na ziemię. Na jego ciele widać było kilkanaście ran otwartych. - Kiedy...ona....- Ender nie rozumiał co się stało. Tuż nad bestią stała Elizabeth. Połowa jej skóry była normalna, ale druga połowa była cała czerwona. Jedno jej oko było zwyczajne, drugie natomiast kruczo czarne. Podobnie wyglądało to z jej paznokciami. Jak silna jest ta s#ka?- pomyślała Salai. - Kto by pomyślał że będę musiała użyć 50% na takie płotki jak ty, twoja koleżanka i jej zwierzak.- powiedziała Elizabeth, nachylając się nad Enderem- No ale cóż, wasza historia kończy się tutaj. - Zamknij się.- powiedziała Salai, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi. Z jej rany nadal wypływała krew. - Nie sądziłam że masz dosyć siły, żeby chociaż mówić.- powiedziała kobieta, powoli podchodząc do Salai - Bo nie mam.- Salai powoli stawała na nogi. Robiła to jednak niemrawo i ociężale- Nie mam siły aby mówić i aby wstawać. Nie mam nawet siły żeby oddychać. Ale ma mowy, nie ma k#rwa bata, żebym pozwoliła ci tego uniknąć. - Czego? Salai wyciągneła rękę przed siebie, po czym zgieła ją w geście Kozakiewicza. - Solidnego wpi#rdolu! Elizabeth najpierw była zdziwiona, ale gdy zorientowała się, jak absurdalna jest sytuacja, nei mogła przestać się śmiać. Przecież jakaś zawszona demonica nie będzie jej grozić. - Przekonajmy się zatem, kto tutaj jest górą, dziewczynko.- powiedziała Elizabeth, po czym z ogromną prędkością ruszyła na Salai. Część 35 Do wszystkich jednostek Federacji, komunikat z Metropolii. Wojna zakończona. Wszyscy żołnierze mają natychmiast opuścić CreeypyTown, HallenWest oraz DizzCity. Wiadomość nadana z rozkazu przywódcy Federacji ma być wykonana w trybie natychmiastowym. Do wszystkich jednostek Federacji, komunikat z Metropolii. Wojna zakończona. Wszyscy.... Metropolia Strange odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła za sobą ducha Przemka oraz leżące ciało gwardzisty. Początkowo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zakrwawiony miecz który wyciągneła z ciała jego żony był jak Rafaello. Wyrażał więcej niż tysiąć słów. - S-Strange, coś ty zrobiła?- Przemek był wstrząśnięty. - Ona mnie zaatakowała!- odpowiedziała Strange. - Była kontrolowana przez tego dymnego zasrańca! - Ej! Ja mam uczucia!- zakrzyknął głos z głośnika. Duch Przemka wyglądał dziwnie. Jego oczy były przekrwione a jego aura pomieszana. Wtedy Strange przypomniała sobie, co powiedział chłopak gdy był pod działaniem promienia zmieniającego osobowość. Że jego "mroczna część" obudzi się gdy dozna traumy. - Uspokój się, dobrze?- powiedziała Strange, najmilej jak potrafiła. Przemek nic nie powiedział a jego duch wszedł ponownie w ciało gwardzisty. Gwardzista niemrawo zaczął wstawać i zbliżać się do Strange. - Ech, słuchaj naprawdę mi przyk- piratka nie dokończyła. Pięść kontrolowanego przez Przemka gwardzisty trafiła w jej twarz tak mocno, że dziewczyna upadła. Nim Strange się zorientowała, Przemek wyciągnął broń i strzelił jej w głowę. Z tej odległości na pewno by trafił, gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się Smąriusza, który osłonił piratkę. - Co ty odstawiasz Przemek?!- krzyczał Smąriusz. - Nie wtrącaj się!- odpowiedział chłopak w ciele gwardzisty. Strange nie traciła czasu. Szybko wstała i kopnęła przeciwnika w brzuch. Gdy Przemek się skulił, próbowała uderzyć go w twarz. Bezskutecznie, bowiem Przemek złapał jej dłoń, gdy ta była tuż przed jego twarzą. Owładniony amokiem Przemek wycelował ponownie w piratkę, ale ta wykopała mu broń z ręki. - Przestań! Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić!- powiedziała Strange. - A to nowość!- zakrzyknął Przemek po czym próbował uderzyć piratkę w brzuch. Strange jednak zablokowała cios.- Odkąd przyjechałem nie dajesz mi żyć! - Nie przesadzaj.- powiedziała bez przekonania piratka, uderzając Przemka w podbródek. Ciało gwardzisty padło na ziemię - Bijesz mnie, obrażasz, poniżasz.- powiedział chłoapak, wstając.- A teraz jeszcze zabiłaś mi żonę! Zarówno Przemek jak i Strange zamachneli swoje pięści i w dokładnie tym samym momencie uderzyli się wzajemnie w twarze. Obydwoje padli na ziemię. Ciało gwardzisty było zbyt zmęczone żeby Przemek mógł wstać. Strange zrobiła to jednak bez większego problemu, po czym kucneła przy nim i wyciągneła ostrze, które przystawiła mu do gardła. - Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz?- spytał Przemek. - Najpierw ty mi odpowiedz na pytanie.- powiedziała Strange.- Czy ty byłeś Jackiem? Tym który przyjaźnił się ze mną gdy byłam mała? -'' Tak, no i co z tego?'' Piratka odrzuciła nóż i przytuliła Przemka. - Nie nienawidzę cię.- szepneła mu do ucha. - Więc czemu zrobiłaś to wszystko? Czemu byłaś dla mnie taka? - Lobo mówi że jestem tsundere. To chyba najlepiej wyjaśnia to dlaczego cię tak traktuje. - Może dla ciebie, nie dla mnie.- powiedział Przemek. Jego głos był już normalny. - Czy tobie wszystko trzeba mówić wprost? Ja cię...w sensie ciebie... Nagle pomieszczenie wypełniło się czarnym dymem. W przeciągu chwili Przemek, Strange i przyglądający się wszystkiemu Smąriusz stracili przytomność. Dym natomiast uformował się w Tardsihe Łowrowa. - Tym razem mi nie uciekniecie.- powiedział Tardsihe. - Zostaw ich.- powiedział nagle jakiś głos za plecami Łowrowa. Tardsihe odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą...Przemka. Znaczy tak wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, Łowrow rozpoznał że ma do czenienia z Arise. - Czemuś się za niego przebrał?- spytał Tardsihe, pokazując na zmieniony kolor włosów i oczu Arise. - Od teraz dla ciebie i wszystkich w Federacji jestem Przemek0980, II przywódca Federacji.- powiedział z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie Arise. - O-o czym ty... - Wyjaśnie ci wszystko niedługo. Póki co, Nii-san i Strange muszą wrócić do CreepyTown. Najlepiej byłoby gdyby to samo spotkało ciała tej pielęgniarki i cyrkówki. - Czyli, co? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć że... - Wydałem już stosowne rozkazy. Inwazja została zakończona. CreepyTown Dym opadł a Lobo i Taker z przerażeniem w oczach zobaczyli przed sobą wciąż żywego Władcę Roju. Dowódca miał wszystkie łuski szaro-czarne i w większości popękane. Stał podpierając się na swoich czterech mieczach. A mimo to zabił Insanity i jak widać był gotów na dalszą walkę. - Kurde bele mać!- zakrzyknął Lobo. - On nie ma prawa żyć.- dodał Taker. Dowódca zaryczał a w jego ryku nadal tliła się tak potężna moc jak na początku ich walki. Obydwaj mentorzy LoboTaker po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczeli trząść się ze strachu. - S-spokojnie, jest osłabiony.- powiedział Lobo. - To samo można powiedzieć o nas! Twoja ręka nie chce się zregenerować! Władca Roju nie patrząc na ich kłótnie, zaatakował. Podbiegł do obydwu i zaczął machać swoimi ostrzami w ich stronę. Obydwoje zdołali w odpowiednim momencie odskoczyć. Dowódca uderzył swoim ogonem w Lobo, przygważdżając go do drzewa. Chwilę później zaatakował frontalnie Takera swoimi ostrzami. Shinigami zdołał ochronić się swoją Kosą, ale wpompował w ten ruch całą swoją siłę i nie mógł się teraz ruszyć. - Zawsze myślałem że szczeznę na ringu...albo w łóżku z dz#wkami...albo z dz#wkami na ringu.- powiedział Taker. Dowódca otworzył szeroko paszczę, gotów zabić Takera promieniem. Shinigami nie mógł się ruszyć, pomyślał więc jedynie, że powita śmierć z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy Dowódca miał już atakować, nagle coś pociągneło go za ogon, rzuciło go metr dalej i przewróciło. Taker zobaczył jak Lobo w jednej dłoni i zębach trzyma łuski Władcy Roju. - Sukinsyn jest w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż my!- zakrzyknął Lobo.- Damy radę to skończyć i skoczyć po jakieś cygaro. Taker uśmiechnął się. On i Lobo ledwo stali ale dobrze było wiedzieć że ich przeciwnik ma się gorzej niż oni. - Dawaj Lobo, czas położyć robaczywka.- powiedział Taker. Dowódca oprał się na swoich ostrzach i zaczął powoli wstawać. Lobo i Taker zebrali w sobie tyle siły ile tylko mieli i na niego ruszyli. Taker zamachnął swoją Kosą, Lobo pięścią a Dowódca wszystkimi ostrzami. Gdy byli już centymetry od siebie, nagle wszystkich trafił promień i jakby czas się dla nich zatrzymał. Żadne z nich nie mogło się ruszyć. Po chwili podleciał nad nich jakiś śmigłowiec, wylądował niedaleko i wyszedł z niego 1,5 metrowy acz umięśniony chłop. - Witom wszystkich, przepraszamy za problemy natury technicznej.- powiedział człowiek. - Kim ty jesteś?- spytał Taker. Najwidoczniej usta były jedyną częścią ciała nad którą miał kontrolę. - Majster Szef, najlepszy wszechmajster w całej Federacji. Przyszedłżem po tego tutej osobnika, co się Dowódcą zwie. Majster Szef podszedł do unieruchomionego Dowódcy i uważnie się mu przyjrzał. - Ło słabo.- stwierdził- Trza będzie jego mózgownicę gdzieś indziej przenieść. To sobię koszta podliczę, oj podliczę. - Co ty gadasz?- spytał Lobo- Wysłali cię tutaj po Dowódcę? A co z nami? - Odeślem was do domu. - Tak po prostu, w czasie wojny?- spytał Taker. - Nosz kurde bele. - Wojny? To wyście nie słyszeli. Wojna siem skończyła. DizzCity Salai i LoboTaker siedziały obok siebie w punkcie medycznym Federacji. Ich lekarze zbadali je i opatrzyli (nie bez trudu) co wydawało się obydwu Shinigami bardzo dziwne. 5 minut temu wrogowie a teraz przyjaciele? To tak nie działa. - Jak myślisz, co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Lobo - Nie wiem.- powiedziała Salai- Tamta szurnięta s#ka w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała swoją pięść przed moją twarzą, potem przyjeżdża jakiś pedzio na koniu i mówi że to koniec. - Może inne grupy zrobiły zamieszanie w Federacji? W Metropolii jest Strange, ona potrafi przypi#rdolić. Może wzieła Welffa za zakładnika albo coś w tym stylu? - Oczekiwałem nieco błyskotliwszej analizy.- powiedział 20 letni, rudy okularnik.- Przestaliśmy was atakować bo takie był rozkazy. Co więcej opiekowanie się przegranymi, nawet nie-ludźmi to obowiązek zwycięzców. - Tylko to powtórz a zaraz ci...- Lobo wstała wściekła, gotowa rzucić się na okularnika. Ten jednak wyciągnął swoją szablę i przystawił jej do gardła. - Co? A ty mi co? - Daj spokój Marcus.- powiedziała Elizabeth. - Szalona s#ka!- zakrzykneła Salai pokazując na Elizabeth. - Narzeczona Feriana!- dodała od siebie LoboTaker. - Ja mam imię, wy cholerne bachory!- zakrzykneła Elizabeth, po czym trochę się uspokoiła.- Zostaw je Marcus, nie ma po co od nowa robić burdy. - Pewnie że ich nie ruszę.- powiedział Marcus.- Rozkazy to rozkazy. - Nie chodzi nawet o to.- dodała Elizabeth po czym skupiła swój wzrok na swojej dłoni. Po chwili zmieniła się ona na czarna i zdeformowaną. Elizabeth wskazała nią w Lobo- Dokończę to co zaczął Ferian, Baldanerko.- Następnie wskazała na Salai.- Z tobą też jeszcze nie skończyła, krzykaczko. Zabije was obydwie, przy najbliższej okazji. - Ale nie dzisiaj.- powiedział Marcus, wyczuwający napiętą atmosferę.- Wasi przyjaciele się tutaj leczą, zostawimy wam trochę leków, ale nie liczcie na zbyt wiele. Wracamy do Federacji, ale podejrzewam że wkrótce się spotkamy. - Ja mam wręcz nadzieję.- powiedziała Elizabeth. - I my też.- powiedziały chórem Lobo i Salai. Część 36 Metropolia Arise przygotowywał się całą noc na dzisiejszą przemowę. W Pałacu byli wszyscy żyjący członkowie Dzieci Heinricha jak i najważniejsi generałowie i reporteży. Kamer było co niemiara, wyglądało to tak jakby wszystkie miasta Federacji wysłały armię dziennikarzy. Możliwe że tak nawet było. Chłopak westchnął. Nadszedł czas. Arise wyszedł zza trybuny, stanął na samym środku sceny i czekał, aż uciszą się ostatnie szepty. Gdy w sali nastała cisza absolutna, chłopak zaczął mówić. - Na początek muszę niestety ponformować was wszystkich że nasz ukochany przywódca, Heinrich Welff zginął wczorajszego dnia.- powiedział Arise. Wszyscy w sali byli poruszeni, kilka kobiet nawet się rozkleiło. Gdzieś w tle ktoś krzyknął "Nieprawda!" a pewien mężczyzna przy scenie patrzy na ziemię, cały czas powtarzając jedno słowo: "Dlaczego?". Arise nie czekał aż wszyscy się uspokoją, przełknął ślinę i mówił dalej.- Nasz ojciec, najwybitniejszy spośród nas, twórca Federacji nie zginął niestety śmiercią naturalną. Został skrytobójczo zabity przez przedstawiciele rasy Baldanders, który przyjął postać gwardzisty ojca narodu. Oczywiście nie-człowiek o którym mowa został złapany i wkrótce zostanie skazany na śmierć. - Powiesić go!- krzyczał jeden głos. - Rozstrzelać!- dodał drugi. - Poćwiartować!- dorzucił pomysł trzeci. Ponownie cała sala wypełniła się krzykami, tym razem zostały one przerwane przez jednego z dziennikarzy. - A pan kim jest?- spytał dziennikarz, którego spokojny i opanowany ton głosu jakimś cudem przebił się przez panującą w sali wrzawę. - Na imię mi Przemek0980 i zgodnie z ostatnią wolą Pana Heinricha Welffa jestem drugim przywódcą Federacji!- powiedział Arise i nagle wszyscy umilkli.- Tak, ten Przemek. Powróciłem do ludzi, by zastąpić największego spośród nas! Poprowadzę wielkie dzieło Heinricha Welffa do końca. Po ostatniej wojnie mamy juz w garści CreepyTown, Dizz City i HallenWest! A miast które zdobędziemy będzie jeszcze więcej! W imię nieobecnego z nami ciałem, ale będącego zawsze w naszych sercach Pana Heinricha uwolnimy ludność ciemiężoną przez nie-ludzi! Poprowadzimy jego dzieło do końca! W imię Federacji! W imię ludzkości! W imię naszego ukochanego przywódcy! Wszyscy obecni patrzyli na Arise pustym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Tak wiele różnych informacji w tak krótkim czasie. Pierwszą osobą jaka zareagowała była Gloria, która wstała i zaczęła klaskać. Zaraz po niej zrobili to wszyscy członkowie Dzieci Heinricha, potem generałowie a na końcu zwykli ludzie. Arise udał wzruszenie i wyraził wdzięczność narodowi Federacji. Nie miał zamiaru mówić kim naprawdę jest, że Baldander którego rozstrzelają za zabójstwo Welffa był po prostu nieszczęsnym pijaczyną który przypadkowo wpadł w ręce policji. Nie mówił też o tym że CreepyTown, HallenWest i DizzCity nie zostały zdobyte a służby Federacji wkrótce ogłoszą, że tereny te są zbyt niebezpieczne i nie zaleca się by wchodzili tam cywile. Dzięki temu i paru innym zabiegom, zwykli mieszkańcy nie powinni się niczego domyślać. Nie mówił tego wszystkiego, tak samo jak nie powiedział o zaimplementowanych w jego głowie wspomnieniach Heinricha Welffa i o tym, że do ich granic powoli zbliża się siła, której nawet Federacja może nie podołać. Nie mówił tego wszystkiego, bo i po co? Niech się ludzie cieszą. Póki mają czym. HallenWest Gabinet burmistrza nadal był remontowany i powinien być wyłączony z użytku, ale najwidoczniej życie chciało inaczej. W sali znajdowali się: Pete Burns, burmistrz HallenWest, Lobo, Taker, LoboTaker, Aracz, Dizz i Przemek. Wszyscy zebrali się na życzenie tego ostatniego. - Słuchaj, dosyć nam pomogłeś więc pojawiliśmy się jak poprosiłeś.- powiedział Burnes.- Ale jesteśmy zajęci, miasto jest odbudowywane... - A wy i tak planujecie odwet.- stwierdził chłopak. - S-skąd to wiesz?- spytał burmistrz. - Odczytało się to i owo. - Tak, masz rację.- znowu odezwał się Burns.- Gdy tylko odbudowujemy w miarę miasto, mamy zamiar.... - Skopać im te federacyjne dupska!- zakrzykneła LoboTaker- Zwłaszcza tej dz#wce Feriana. - Wojna i dz#wki?- spytał Lobo- Na mnie możecie liczyć! - Właśnie po to chciałem się z wami spotkać.- powiedział Przemek- Z przywódcami HallenWest, logicznie myślącymi mieszkańcami CreepyTown (niestety Strange mnie unika więc nie przyszła) i przywódcą DizzCity. Chce żebyście powstrzymali się przed kontratakiem. - Czemu?- spytał burmistrz.- Są teraz słabsi niż kiedykolwiek, wykrwawili się w walce z nami. Mamy szansę z nimi skończyć. - Trzy procent.- powiedzia Przemek. - Co?- spytał Burns. - Federacja podczas tej całej Inwazji użyła jedynie trzy procent swojego potencjału bojowego. I to nawet licząc BeyondDepths i Dowódcę. Wszystko z czym mieliśmy do czynienia, cała ta walka. HallenWest, DizzCity i CreepyTown, to i nawet więcej. To wszystko to było trzy procent. - Chyba sobie jaja robisz?!- zakrzyknął Aracz, który po raz pierwszy dołączył do dyskusji. - Weźcie pod uwagę to, że jeśli zaatakujecie terytorium Federacji, zostawicie miasto praktycznie niebronione. Nie wiem też jak chcecie przejść przez Proautostrady. - Nie ma mowy! To niemożliwe!- krzyczał burmistrz. - Możecie mi wierzyć albo nie, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Tym bardziej że wasz atak może odwrócić uwagę Federacji od rzeczy naprawdę ważnych. - O co ci chodzi?- spytał Dizz Przemek westchnął. Długo będzie im tłumaczył, z czym będą mieli niedługo do czynienia. - Czy ktoś z was ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co się teraz dzieje w nieznanej części Kraju?- spytał Przemek. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Strange kucnęła nad grobem Dawn i zapaliła na nim znicz. Siedziała i patrzyła na grób kobiety którą traktowała jak matkę, ledwie powstrzymując łzy. Wiedziała że Przemek jej szukał, ale wolała przesiedzieć cały dzień na cmentarzu. Targały nią sprzeczne uczucia: z jednej strony przykro jej było że zabiła s#kę. Znaczy się s#kę. Znaczy się Claris. Z drugiej- przecież Przemek zabił Dawn! Jak on śmiał się na nią wściekać! - Cześć, kwiecie złocisty.- Strange usłyszała za sobą głos Przemka. - Co ty tutaj robisz?- spytała Strange. - Byłem już w HallenWest, potem jeszcze szukałem głowy Insu, żeby Taker mógł ją ożywić i przyszedłem tutaj. Złożyłem kwiaty nad grobem Claris i postanowiłem z tobą porozmawiać. - Niby o czym?- spytała Strange patrząc na ziemię. - Po pierwsze, wybacz mi za to co stało się w Metropolii. Za zabicie Dawn i to że zaatakowałem ciebie. Piratka nic nie powiedziała. - Po drugie, skoro zabiłaś mi żonę, to nie jesteś tsundere, tylko yandere. Piratka poczuła się trochę zażenowana, ale nic nie mówiła. - No i po trzecie...- powiedział Przemek.- Jezu, jakie to upierdliwe. - Ale że co?- spytała Strange. - Ech, rozumiem że znalazłaś się w ciężkiej sytuacji. Podejrzewam że nie miałaś innego wyboru, jak po prostu ją zabić. Ja sam posunąłem się za daleko w stosunku do Dawn. Więc chcę iść z tobą na układ. - Na jaki układ? - O ile ty wybaczysz mi, to ja będę gotów wybaczyć tobie. Zaczniemy od zera, jako przyjaciele. Co ty na to? - Przyjaciele? - No, to chyba jest moż..- Przemek nie dokończył, bowiem uniemożliwił mu to plaskacz ze strony Strange. - Nie pi#rdol mi tutaj o przyjaźni! Zabiłeś Dawn, zaatakowałeś mnie i jeszcze miałeś czelność robić mi wyrzuty! - Ty natomiast zabiłaś Claris... - A co mnie ta twoja s#ka?! Broniłam się!...Nie- ciało dziewczyny zaczęło drżeć, a słowa ledwie przechodziły jej przez gardło.- Nienawidzę cię! Słyszysz?! Nienawidzę! Wynoś się stąd! - No dobrze.- powiedział chłopak, patrząc w ziemię.- Skoro takie jest twoje stanowisko. Słońce powoli zaczęło zachodzić, a Przemek zaczął kierować do domu. Zastanawiał się, czy kruchy pokój pomiędzy Federacją a nimi da się utrzymać. Sądził że w CreepyTown tak i to było dla niego jedynym pocieszeniem. Miasto było zniszczone, ale jak się dało coś zbudować, to da się też odbudować. Tak długo jak oni tutaj są, CreepyTown nigdy nie zniknie ani nie upadnie. Co jest oczywiście jeszcze jednym pretekstem żeby porządnie się upić. I to najlepiej tak żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim- Inwazji, Strange i czychającym na nich wszystkich niebezpieczeństwie. Gdzieś głęboko w nieznanej części Kraju W głębokiej i ciemnej puszczy zaczęło się budzić życie. Obrzydliwe, nie przypominające żadnego znanego tworu istoty w szaleńczym szale zaczęły się nawzajem zabijać. Przetrwa tylko najsilniejszy, a słabi będą zbędnym ciężarem w nadchodzącej wojnie. Żaden ze stworów nie bał się, że ta taktyka sprawi że będzie ich zbyt mało. W końcu zawsze było ich wielu. Całej tej rzezi przyglądał się kryty głęboko w cieniu, wysoki osobnik. Jego dzieci przygotowywały się do walki, która miała nadejść. Śmierć Heinricha wszystko ułatwiła. Skoro zabrakło jego, nie pozostał już nikt kto mógłby mu się przeciwstawić. Najpierw ulegnie mu Federacja, później cały Kraj. A on nie zamierzał na tym poprzestawać. Nadszedł Jego czas. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures